A New Golden Age
by Lady of the Shade
Summary: Set in VODT aboard the DT... this is a lucy/caspain story. starts off with prologue in caspian's pov. going to rate it T for now...
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night aboard the Dawntreader. Waves lapped softly against the sides of the ship, making a lullaby that everyone aboard could easily fall asleep to. There were no clouds and all the stars in the sky were twinkling like diamonds. The soft snores coming from below decks of the crew members in their hammocks made Caspian smile. He was standing on deck, looking out over the Eastern Sea. The water was so calm in the distance that it looked as if it was made of glass. He sighed and watched as his breath came from his mouth in a cloud. It was a rather chilly summer night and so he shivered slightly as he placed his hands upon the rail of the Dawntreader. He could feel a slight breeze brush against his face and lifting the hairs of his small beard that he now sported. The breeze smelled of the sea and the King took in a few deep breathes to relish the scent. He loved the sea. It was so free and careless. It was mysterious and playful. _It could also be dangerous_, Caspian thought as he rested his head in his hands and looked down into the water. _Who knows what awaits down there in the depths or on the horizon of this great ocean?_ was his next thought. _Anything could happen._

"Penny for your thoughts, Sire?" came a voice to Caspian's right. Caspian turned his head and saw Reepicheep scurrying towards him upon the rail. The noble Mouse came within a foot Caspian and reared up onto his back legs while he rested a paw upon the hilt of his sword comfortably.

"Hello, Reep. I was just thinking about what awaits us out beyond the sea. And what awaits for us back home. I know I left my Lord Trumpkin in charge whilst I am gone but looking at the calmness of these waters and feeling the freedom… I don't know if I want to return. Do you think that is greedy of me, Reep?" Here, Caspian turned his whole body so that he could face his most noble Knight of Narnia.

The Mouse bowed his head slightly in thought for a moment and then his blue eyes looked into the brown eyes of the King of Narnia.

"Sire, I do believe that it is not a choice of being greedy. It is more a choice of whether you want to be a good and noble king or a bad and horrible king, with no offense to your Majesty's honour."

"What do you mean, Reepicheep?" asked Caspian, intrigued. He watched as the noble Mouse flicked his tail once in hesitation.

"Well, they way I see it, Sire… you can either be a good king and return. You can keep your promises. Or, you can ignore any word that you have ever promised to anyone of your subjects, turn your back and run. You would be shrugging off any responsibility, Sire." A gasp came from him as he thought he had said too much and he nervously adjusted his feathered ring that sat around his ear.

"You make a valid point, noble Reep," said Caspian softly. From there, he turned to look back out at the sea. "But the sea itself is a temptress. Are you not saying that if you could, you would spend life forever out here?"

Here the Mouse chuckled. "Sire," said he. "I would never want to spend my whole life, no matter how short or long, at sea. It would become tedious and the storms would not be fun. Although the thrill of adventure entices me and calls me to it, for one can have many adventures at sea, I must admit that I am not tempted in the slightest."

"But you're leaving us for a temptation," pointed out Caspian. "You want to go and see Aslan's Country over something as small as a lullaby sung to you by a Dryad when you were a baby. Do you not think that that is the same situation?"

"I see your point, my Liege," answered Reepicheep, who was now turning the tip of his tail in his hands. "But I must admit to you that mine is a destiny. Yours is a whim, frivolous and new. Whims can change in a heartbeat whereas destiny cannot. So that is why it is not the same thing, Sire. And now, I must bid you good night, for I am most exhausted." Reepicheep bowed and had begun to scurry away when Caspian called out his name to stop him. Reepicheep turned around.

"Yes Sire?" he asked of the King.

"Sleep well, my friend, for you have given me a lot to think about," said Caspian to the Mouse. Reepicheep smiled and nodded once before he jumped from the rail to a rope ladder that climbed all the way up to the crow's nest where Reepicheep loved to sleep on moonlit nights. Caspian watched him go and sighed. By now, the moon was just at the peak of the night. Midnight.

He waited until he could hear Reepicheep snoring up in the crow's nest. It seemed to take the Mouse forever , when in reality it was only half that. When he could hear the faint snores, Caspian turned around and began to walk to his chambers when a floorboard creaked from behind him. Putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, Caspian spoke.

"Who's there?" he asked into the part of the ship that was cast into shadow by the captain's balcony. A lone figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled at him. It was Lucy, the Valiant Queen who was now High Queen of Narnia. She was wearing a pair of trousers and boots but he could see that her shirt was just her nightgown tucked into the trousers. She had a jumper on overtop of that, one of his that he had given her when he had rescued her from the water. Her hair that was usually in a ponytail during the day was out of it's elastic and down around her face in soft waves. She was beautiful.

"Lucy…" said Caspian, instantly taking his hand off of the hilt of his sword.

"Sorry to bother you," said Lucy softly, stepping closer to him. "But I can't sleep. Would you mind if I stayed out here with you for a little while?"

"Of course," said Caspian. "Come. We'll sit down and watch the stars." With that, he put an arm around her and led her back over to where he and Reepicheep had been standing a mere half hour ago. As they were looking up at the different constellations, Caspian snuck a quick look over at Lucy and saw that she was staring up in wonder. She was breathtaking.

_This is going to be a problem_, thought Caspian. _I think I'm falling in love._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked over at where Caspian was sword fighting with Edmund again. The previous fight, the two Kings had ended it as equals, both out of breath and played out. But this swordfight was a rematch. This time, neither Edmund nor Caspian would give up willingly. Someone had to win.

Lucy watched as the warm summer sun glinted off Caspian's sword. The King of Narnia smiled as he dealt a heavy blow from above to his opponent. Edmund swung his sword high above his head in a hasty attempt to block himself from the blade. The green tunic that Caspian wore was flouncing around behind him, for it was a little too long. As he swerved and ducked, it would lift up slightly, exposing the chiseled abs that he had for a short moment. She felt her breath catch in chest and her heart skipped a beat. She then felt a warmth in her cheeks. Slowly so that no one would notice, Lucy brought her hand to her cheek and let her finger brush against it.

"Is something the matter, your Majesty?" asked Reepicheep, who had come to sit on a barrel that rested beside where Lucy was standing.

"No, Reepicheep. I'm fine. Just getting excited for how intense the fight is getting," Lucy responded while hastily putting her hands into her lap.

"I see. And… your Majesty blushes because?" prompted Reepicheep of Lucy.

"It's the sun, Reep. It is making me hot and I feel a little dizzy. That's all."

"I see," said Reepicheep again and his tail flicked twice lazily. "Well then, perhaps your Majesty should go lie down in bed for a while. Perhaps have an morning nap?"

"Reepicheep," said Lucy, turning to face the little Knight. "I just woke up not an hour ago. They," she said while nodding in the direction of Caspian and Edmund, "were already fighting when I woke up. And I wouldn't want to miss this!"

"But… your Majesty… we wouldn't want you to get sick…" began Reepicheep but Lucy cut him off by giving him the most loving smile she had ever given.

"I'll be fine, Reep. Honestly."

"Well, if your Majesty says so…" answered Reepicheep hesitantly. They resumed silence. The fight seemed to go on for hours to Lucy. Neither Edmund nor Caspian had actually drawn "first blood" yet as they were both so good. Lucy began to get bored of the fight and began to look around the Dawntreader. Sadly, her hopes of finding something to watch other than the fight was in vain and so Lucy decided to study her clothes.

Since last night's trousers and boots smelled far too much of the salty ocean air for Lucy's liking, she had changed into a pair of leggings and a red tunic. Upon her feet, she wore another pair of sailor's leather boots which were black. Finally, her crowning accessory. Her healing cordial and dagger were in their places attached to her belt that she had slung around her waist. She looked down at the bottle in admiration just as someone grabbed onto her shoulders. Lucy shrieked and the crew laughed as well as the person behind her. Lucy knew who it was just because of the tone.

"Caspian!" she said in a playful but warning tone. She felt the hands lift from her shoulders and then saw them fold around her waist before she felt them.

"Would you care to join us, your Highness?" Caspian asked her in what she thought was a seductive tone. She could feel his breath upon her neck since his chin rested on her right shoulder.

"Oh," said Lucy as if she was surprised. "You're inviting _me_ to join you? But I'm afraid I wouldn't be that good." She then looked bashfully at her hands.

"We'd go easy on you," called Edmund from where he stood a few feet off. Reepicheep was dabbing the sweat of Edmund's brow with a handkerchief that he held with his tail. Lucy smiled at this.

"Correction, Edmund. _I _will go easy on Lucy. I wish to fight her alone. One on one," said Caspian, turning to Edmund as he spoke. He then turned back and offered Lucy his hand as if he was to ask her to dance. "So, will you duel me, dear Queen?"

"I accept," said Lucy, taking his hand.

"Excellent," responded Caspian as he walked her over to where he and Edmund had been fighting moments ago. Then he bowed to her, drew his sword from its scabbard and winked. "Let the duel begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sire, I refuse to let you join!" Reepicheep yelled for the umpteenth time as Edmund once more tried to enter the swordfight between Lucy and Caspian. The noble Mouse had been jumping in front of him, cutting him off every time he tried to do so. But Edmund couldn't help it. He knew that Lucy could fight really well when she had both of her daggers. She had even knocked _him_ over a few times because she was skilled. But it still made him tense, always on the ready to jump in should she need help with defending herself. He watched as Caspian swung his sword at Lucy's head, automatically cringing when he heard the clashing of her daggers with his sword as she fought with him.

"Lucy, Caspian, stop! I can't take this!" shouted Edmund as Lucy swung one of her daggers at Caspian's stomach while blocking an attack with her left dagger from his sword. Caspian grunted as she dealt a blow to his arm next with her elbow. Both fighters stumbled back a few steps at the force of the blow. Lucy was panting hard but her smile was the biggest Edmund had ever seen on her face. But before long, the King of Narnia and the Valiant Queen were once more clashing blades.

"You're really good," Caspian said appraisingly as he swung once more at Lucy and their blades rung out a symphony of clashes. Edmund was cringing more and more.

"Reep, let me in!" he hissed at the Mouse who stood in his way. Reepicheep chuckled.

"Patience, Sire," said the Mouse calmly. "Queen Lucy is doing well on her own. She has already gotten first blood. What more could you ask for from a Queen whose title includes the word valiant?"

"Reepicheep, if you won't let me in, I shall have to force you out of my way," said Edmund slowly.

"I should like to see you try, Majesty," chuckled Reepicheep, drawing his sword. "But if we must… en guarde!"

Suddenly, two battles were going on at once. The crew of the Dawntreader cheered to see that Reepicheep and Edmund now joined in the action. The sight of a young man fighting a Mouse was rather funny. A sword whose blade was as wide as its victim came down upon Reepicheep again and again, trying to knock him desperately out of the way. But the small Mouse was quick and agile and with a swerve and a poke, Reepicheep the noble Mouse of Narnia had gotten first blood against High King Edmund the Just. Edmund yelped as the small blade stuck into his stomach. The tip didn't go in far but it was enough to make his Majesty feel it.

Lucy heard her brother's shout of surprise and turned her head to look over at where she saw him staggering backward and clutching his stomach. She saw a thin red line form upon his white tunic and took a small step towards her brother, seeing nothing but the line that got bigger and bigger until it was as long as ruler. Edmund was holding it so it had stopped bleeding. But still… she made to move from her spot when suddenly, Edmund yelled her name.

"LUCY!"

Everything after that for the next few seconds happened in slow motion.

Lucy turned to look from her brother to where he was pointing… at Caspian. Without realizing it, Lucy had dropped her arms and both her daggers hung at her sides while Caspian was bringing in another attack. She tried to bring up her daggers to protect herself but she was too late and Caspian sliced across Lucy's left forearm. She cried out in pain, dropped her daggers and fell to the deck of the Dawntreader. Caspian had looked from his sword to Lucy in shock and had hastily dropped it. Edmund had let out of howl of rage and was rushing at Caspian. Captain Drinian rushed forward to hold him back as he swung out a punch directed at Caspian's face.

"See," Edmund's hiss was low and gutteral and directed at Reepicheep. "I told you Lucy needed me."

Reepicheep bowed his head, for he felt that he had shamed his title as a Knight for letting her royal Highness get wounded. He removed his feathered ring from his head and looked forlornly down at it.

"I'm sorry, Sire," he whispered in apology. Edmund stiffly nodded, made another howl of fury at Caspian and then ripped himself out of Drinian's arms so that he could kneel beside his sister, who had passed out. He held her right hand in his while he rolled up the sleeve of her left arm to her elbow so that he could inspect her slash.

"Lucy… wake up," he demanded of her softly. When he saw the wound, he cried out to no one in particular "I need a bandage and some smelling salts NOW!" Some of the crew quickly rushed away to follow out Edmund's commands. Caspian, upon hearing Edmund's orders, rushed to kneel down beside Lucy as well but Edmund glared at him. "Haven't you already done enough?" said Edmund coldly.

"Edmund… please let me attend to your sister," pleaded Caspian. "I wounded her, I'll bandage her."

"I don't want you touching her!" roared Edmund. He let go of Lucy's hand and brushed some loose hairs away from her face. "You've done enough, Caspian," he said in a softer voice.

"But Edmund… please," Caspian begged once more. "It is my honour to bandage her. She is after all a High Queen of Narnia. And I was the one who injured her. Please excuse my carelessness and let me bandage her arm."

"No," retorted Edmund.

"Sire," interrupted a faun. "We have brought you the bandages but can find no smelling salts. I'm afraid Lucy will have to wake up on her own." He then handed Edmund a basket filled to the brim with bandages. The High King sighed and made to grab a piece of the cloth when a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. It was Caspian.

"Please," was all the latter said. Edmund sighed and gave Caspian the basket before he moved out of the way so that Caspian could get at Lucy's arm properly.

"Just be careful," Edmund said. Then, he stormed off into the passage that led to where the dragon's head at the front of the Dawntreader was. It was his favourite spot to think, sitting at the front of the boat in the dragon's mouth with the sea water splashing upon his face in a light mist. And Edmund knew he needed to think a lot about whether he was going to trust Caspian again after what the Narnian King had just done to his little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

It was evening on the Eastern Sea of Narnia and a beautiful setting sun cast orange and gold streaks throughout the sky in wondrous patterns. The glow the sun produced was golden as well and it shone upon the Dawntreader, turning the sails of the magnificent vessel orange. It was truly a beautiful sight and all on the crew on deck stopped what they were doing and looked over at the sunset in wonder.

"'Tis a beautiful night," Captain Drinian said to Reepicheep.

"It certainly is, Captain," responded the noble Mouse with a sigh. "A very beautiful night indeed. And a perfect ending to a perfect day."

"You call this day perfect?" mumbled someone from behind where Drinian and Reepicheep stood at the ship's wheel. Both figures turned and spotted Edmund, resting against an intricately carved piece of wood that made up the back of the dragon's mouth figure head of the ship.

"Sire?" Drinian asked, giving a wary smile. "What is the matter?" A scar that the captain had upon his left cheek became more pronounced as he smiled and the sun hit it, highlighting it and making it look like a golden ribbon down the side of Drinian's face.

"Drinian, in case you weren't present… my little sister got wounded today," Edmund said, the words were as sharp and cold as ice shards. Reepicheep hopped down from atop the ship's wheel and scurried over to the Just king.

"Sire… about Her Majesty… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Reep. It's the fault of that no good Caspian."

At Edmund's words, Reepicheep gasped and looked almost in horror at Edmund. While the good captain did not gasp, he moved his hand to rest cautiously on the hilt of his sword .

"Sire, with all due respect, seeing as you are now the High King," Drinian began. "I will not let you say verbally slanderous comments about his Majesty, King Caspian the Tenth."

"No offense, my dear captain, but who are YOU to try to stop me?" asked Edmund, now putting a hand on his own sword's hilt. "It's true. If it wasn't for Caspian, Lucy would have never started fighting."

"Sire, we are all to blame," interjected Reepicheep as both blades began to immerge from their scabbards. Both men looked down at the noble Mouse with mesmerized looks upon their faces.

"Caspian enticed Lucy into battling, Lucy accepted of her own accord. No one forced her into fighting. I was teasing you by not letting you join in the fight and therefore, you began to battle me. By our fighting, you got wounded which distracted her Majesty. Thus, she was unable to defend herself in her moment of surprise and she became wounded by Caspian. And before you interject-"

Here the noble Mouse held up a finger at Edmund, who had opened his mouth to retort. The Mouse waited until Edmund had closed his mouth before continuing.

"-Caspian did the noble thing by apologizing and bandaging Lucy, sire. You, however, did not by getting so aggressive. Therefore, I think you should go and apologize to both their Majesties."

Edmund sighed and slipped his sword back into his scabbard. He watched as Drinian did the same. He nodded to the captain in terms of an apology and Drinian nodded back before he turned to hold the wheel of the Dawntreader again.

"You're right, Reepicheep. You know, if you weren't a Noble Knight, you would make a very good psychiatrist."

The honorable Mouse looked down at his back paws in terms of embarrassment.

"Sire, you flatter me. But I still can think of no better position than to be a Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go find Caspian and Lucy and tell them you are coming to apologize. Wait here, please."

And the noble Mouse scurried away, down the stairs that led from the captain's balcony onto the main deck and then through the doorway that led to the bedrooms. Edmund smiled as he thought of his cousin Eustace, who had retreated to the comfort of his room the moment they arrived and had not immerged since.

-5 minutes later-

Edmund walked down the hallway to the bedrooms, on his way to Lucy's. Reepicheep had returned to him and said that Lucy was still unconscious but that Caspian was still watching over her.

"He looks at her as if she is a porcelain doll. So fragile. Your Majesty, he is just sitting there with a hand resting near Lucy's upon the bedspread. When I entered the room, he was so still. I do believe I scared him a little, Sire. But once I told him of your intent to apologize, he nodded and said he would be pleased if you joined him."

And so he was now entering Lucy's room. He immediately noticed that the only light in the room was coming from two candles. One was mounted upon the wall nearest to the window and one was in a candle holder upon Lucy's night table. It cast soft golden hues upon the faces of Caspian and Lucy. Edmund noticed that Lucy's face was quite pale and Caspian's was strained. His lips were in a tight line as he stared at Lucy's face. Edmund could see lines on Caspian's cheeks, the trails of tears that had fallen.

Softly, Edmund cleared his throat. Caspian started and fell off the chair that he had brought up to Lucy's bedside, taking some of the sheets with him. He got up quickly off the floor and checked to make sure that Lucy had not awakened before he rearranged the sheets once more upon her sleeping form, tucking her in. His hands brushed against her shoulders and Edmund watched as Caspian stiffened and bit his lower lip. Tears once more began to form in his eyes.

"She has a fever, Edmund," said the Narnian King in a chocked rasp as he crossed the room over to where Edmund stood in the doorway. "I have given her a drop of her healing cordial and so the condition of the fever has initially improved but it's not healing her as quick as I hoped. I just want her to be okay."

"I know," said Edmund while motioning for Caspian to join him in the hallway. The Narnian Kings left the room and Edmund shut the door before he turned to look at Caspian. "I want to apologize. It's not your fault that Lucy was injured, it was mine. If I hadn't believed that she was capable enough to fight you on her own, Reepicheep and I wouldn't have started to fight and I wouldn't have distracted Lucy."

"Are you feeling better?" Caspian asked, for he could see the bandages that were wrapped around Edmund's stomach through his shirt.

"Much," said the latter ruefully. "But I'm not what matters here. Lucy is. So will you accept my apology?"

"You are like a brother to me, Edmund," responded the King. "Of course I accept." However, he did not look at Edmund as he said this. Instead, Edmund watched as Caspian turned his head to look back at Lucy's closed bedroom door.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asked.

"I do," responded Caspian, raking a hand through his hair as he tore his eyes away from the door and back to Edmund. "Very much."

"I can tell. You're practically shaking with the restraint of staying out here."

"I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up," explained Caspian. "That can be scary and even more so when she finds that her arm is bandaged."

"You make a good point," conceded Edmund. "Why don't we go back in? To see how she's doing?"

"Thank you, Edmund," said Caspian gratefully, already reopening Lucy's door. "Thank you." One after the other, the two Kings stepped into Lucy's room. In the minutes they had been talking in the hallway, Lucy had not changed states. She was still asleep. The only difference was that there was a small smile upon her face, as though her dreams were pleasant ones.

"What are we going to do?" groaned Caspian in frustration as up righted and sunk back down into the chair beside Lucy's bed. "She can't be in this state for the whole voyage. We need her. She has excellent skills with daggers that could prove useful if we are in a precarious situation."

"She is _not_-" Edmund began to retort about not letting Lucy fight when they heard something move in the room. Both kings looked around in alarm.

"Who's there?" they called out at the same time and Edmund drew his sword. Caspian, who had no sword, took a dagger from where Lucy's belt lay upon the floor. He looked down at it in wonder at how light it was and smiled foolishly, completely losing focus.

"Edmund, this thing is really light," said Caspian, amused. "I should learn how to fight with-" Another sound of movement cut him off and he instantly poised the dagger in front of him, on the defensive. "Did you hear that?" he asked Edmund.

"I did, yes," said the latter who was more than a little annoyed with Caspian after what had just passed. "Stay focused, please."

"Okay," replied Caspian. And in the next second "Edmund, look! The picture of Aslan on the wall. It's coming to life!"

Quickly, both Kings walked over to where the portrait stood. A painting of Aslan and Lucy standing side by side was indeed coming to life. Both figures were walking towards Caspian and Edmund. Lucy was smiling and Aslan's eyes were wise and warm.

"Do not be alarmed, my Sons," said Aslan once it seemed as if he and the painted Lucy could walk right out of the painting. "There is nothing to fear. Seeing as I am far away, I thought this the quickest way to communicate to you."

Edmund and Caspian both bowed their heads to the Lion before they turned to look at painting Lucy.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Edmund asked of the portrait. Painting Lucy laughed.

"Of course I'm alright, Ed. I'm only sleeping over there. Try jostling me awake." The gleam in her eyes was playful and her smile was wide and happy. As Edmund walked over to the real Lucy to do as Painting Lucy had suggested, Caspian began to talk to the Great Lion.

"Aslan, I am scared."

"Of what, my Son?" Aslan asked of Caspian.

"I am fearful of this journey. Where it will take us, what obstacles we must face…" He looked at Painting Lucy. "Whose lives might be lost."

"Dear Caspian," said Painting Lucy. "I will not die over there. See for yourself, I am waking." She lifted a hand and pointed out of the portrait. Caspian turned around to see that Lucy was indeed waking up as Edmund was shaking her shoulder softly and whispering "Lucy."

"Peace, dear one," said Aslan to Caspian. "Everything will be fine." Caspian, who had barely heard the Great Lion, turned to speak to him once more. But he found that both Aslan and Painting Lucy were once more in their original positions in the painting and that the painting moved no more.

"Odd," he murmured before he turned and walked slowly over to Lucy's bedside. Her eyes were open and she was arguing with Edmund while trying to unwind the bandages upon her arm. At the same time, Edmund was rewinding them and pushing her back onto her pillows playfully every time she rose from them.

"You need to stay down, Lu," Edmund was saying. As Caspian watched the next few minutes, amused, Lucy kept on fighting against her brother before finally giving up.

"Brothers!" Lucy scoffed. "I will never understand how they can think they have permission to torment their sisters so."

"I'm sure you would not hold a grudge against your brother. Or me." Caspian interjected. He strode into the light so that Lucy could see who he was and when recognition came to her, he watched her smile grow wider and her eyes grew warm.

"Caspian," Lucy said softly. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded, feeling his heart lift. He saw colour return to Lucy's pale face as she blushed and he knew he was grinning stupidly. He felt elated.

"I'll leave you two alone," Edmund said as Caspian stepped forward and took Lucy's hand. Quickly and quietly, he slipped out of Lucy's bedroom, knowing that his trust in Caspian was fully restored.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like you're feeling better," observed Caspian when they were alone. He took hold of Lucy's left hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Lucy tried to ignore the tingles that went through her body when he did so and instead concentrated on how to answer him.

"I am. Were you watching over me the whole time I was unconscious?" she asked him. She lifted her right hand to sweep some stray hairs back behind her right ear. However, Caspian held her wrist quite tenderly and lowered it back to the bedspread. As she looked at him curiously, he moved his right hand and brought the hair back for her. Lucy felt a blush rise in her cheeks and looked away. Caspian removed his hand and rested it upon his right knee. The light from the candle upon Lucy's night stand glittered off the ring that he wore, a Narnian crest.

"I was too scared to leave you alone for more than five minutes, Lucy," answered Caspian. "I also thought that maybe you were somehow conscious to the fact that someone was with you."

"I had no idea," admitted Lucy. "It wasn't until I heard Aslan's voice in the room that I knew someone was there."

"You heard Aslan's voice?"

"Yes… and when I opened my eyes, I saw that you had been talking to the painting of myself and Aslan over there," Lucy said and she pointed over to the portrait on the wall. "I figured he had come to life or something. He is often in my dreams anyways. We always go exploring. When I was unconscious, I had been dreaming that he and I were following a trail down the River Rush. We were only talking but I miss seeing him and hearing his voice. He is always such a comfort to me. Much like you, actually."

"I comfort you?" asked Caspian, incredulous. "How?"

"By not abandoning me. By looking at me and not seeing me as the young girl I am, but the Queen that I was. What I used to be. Beautiful…" Here, Lucy trailed off and once more looked away from the smouldering brown eyes that Caspian possessed. What caught her off guard was the fact that he was now chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked of him, her brows furrowing together in hurt.

"It's just… do you not think yourself beautiful, Lucy?" The way he asked her, Lucy thought that Caspian was mocking her. She quickly turned her whole body over so that she was on her stomach under the sheets. Before he could say anything more, she had moved her arms to come around her head so that he could not see her face.

Caspian moved so that he was sitting on the edge of her bed and brought his lips near her ear.

"Will you answer me?" he asked her lightly. "Or are you trying to suffocate yourself so that you won't have to live a moment longer in my _ghastly_ presence?" He knew that Lucy knew he was teasing her now but he couldn't understand why she had hid her face from him. Just as he was about to ask her again to answer him, he heard a soft mumble being spoken into the pillows.

"Come again?" he asked her and slowly, he saw part of Lucy's face lift up a centimetre or so off the pillow.

"I do think I'm beautiful… but I'll never be as gorgeous as Susan," she said, rather in a hurry. Then her head flopped back into the pillows. Caspian gave a little chuckle and moved so that he was now lying beside her. His left hand went to the small of her back, while his right began to play with her hair.

"You are more gorgeous than Susan, Lucy. Believe me. You are also less vain. And that makes you bounds and leaps more beautiful than Susan could ever be. Honest. I swear on the soul of my father, King Caspian the Ninth." Following his words, he swept hair away from her right cheek with his right hand and then slowly, he let his lips brush across it. He felt Lucy jump in surprise and he laughed softly. "Do you believe me now?" he whispered. In response, there came another mumble.

"Yes, I believe you."

"Then will you turn to look at me? Please?" he pleaded. "I wish to see the face of the beautiful woman that I am talking to." Lucy peeped at him with one of her doe-like brown eyes and gave him a small smile.

"All of you," prompted Caspian and slowly Lucy turned her head so that she could fully see Caspian and so Caspian could see her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better," he said. "But I still don't know why your arms are in the way." He reached over and grabbed each of her arms. Then, he turned Lucy, so that she was lying parallel to him and put her arms around his own waist. This earned a small laugh from Lucy as he pulled her close so that her head rested upon his chest.

"Are you happy I'm not hiding from you anymore?" Lucy asked into his silk tunic. The way her lips moved against the fabric tickled Caspian through his shirt.

"Stop that," he said and he put a hand under her chin to make her look up at him. Lucy was grinning impishly and that made Caspian chuckle all the more.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "I didn't realize I was tickling you."

"I don't mind," said Caspian. "I like it." In the next moment, he bent his head down and kissed Lucy softly. He looked down at her and realized that his smile probably matched hers. It was a smile of pure foolishness.

"That was nice," she said, a blush coming into her cheeks.

"It was," said Caspian. "Care for another?" A quick, soft kiss was shared and then Caspian began to slide off the edge of Lucy's bed. He stood up and unclasped Lucy's hands which were locked behind his back.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked pouting. "Don't you want to stay?"

"Believe me, I wish I could. But someone has to go tell your brother that you're feeling much better."

"He was here when I woke up," Lucy protested as she sat up and moved the sheets so that she could get out of bed. "He knows how well I am."

"Lucy…"

"Caspian." A moment's silence past and then Caspian sighed. He walked over to the bedroom door and held it open.

"After you, your Majesty," he said pompously.

"Why thank you, your Highness," Lucy bantered, equally pompous. She passed Caspian and walked through the doorway and into the hall. "Aren't you coming with me?" she called when he did not join her.

"In a moment, Lucy. I just need to do one thing," Caspian called back. "Why don't you go to the top deck without me."

"Are you sure?" she asked, coming back into the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'll only be a moment," Caspian assured her.

"Alright then," Lucy conceded. "See you soon." She took a step towards him, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and was gone down the hallway. Caspian waited until he could hear her steps above him on the main deck and the shouts of the crew yelling "Long Live the Queen!" and "Her Majesty is Healthy!" Then he walked over where the candle was on the wall in its lamp and blew out the flame. He looked out to the sunset that was on the horizon. All he could see was the glow of the sun, which illuminated a long, golden line just above the water. It was stunning. Just as Caspian felt he could look at it no longer, something happened. A shimmer rippled throughout the golden line. As he stared in wonder, a ball formed in the middle of this glowing line, where the sun had just set. And as he continued to look on, the ball turned into the face of Aslan.

"You have done well, dear One," said the sun Aslan to Caspian and then in the time it took Caspian to blink, the sun Aslan disappeared along with the last light from the sunset. The sky took on a deep shade of blue and stars began to pop out and twinkle instantly.

"Sire?"

Caspian turned and noticed Reepicheep standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty was getting worried. I came down to see if you were alright."

"I am fine, Reep. Do not trouble your noble Heart about me. I just need to blow out this last candle."

"Very well," said the Mouse, bowing. "I shall their Majesties and the horrible boy, Eustace, that you shall be up forthwith." Reepicheep bowed once more and then scurried back down the hallway.

"Forthwith," Caspian mused as he walked over to Lucy's nightstand and blew out the candle. As he walked to the doorway and put a hand on the doorknob, he gave one last look to the portrait of Aslan and Lucy. Since the room had been consumed in darkness, all he could see was the outline of the frame. But that still made him smile. Then he closed Lucy's bedroom door and walked down the hallway, headed to the main stairs that would lead him to the main deck and his new love: Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy, what are you doing?" someone asked. Lucy turned from looking at the rising sun upon the waters of the Eastern Sea to see both her brother and Caspian standing there. She knew Edmund was the one who had asked because he wore a more curious expression, whereas Caspian just looked stunned at the fact that he was even seeing her. She smiled at both of them and then turned to look back at the sunrise.

"I'm watching the sun come up…. Would you like to watch with me?" she invited.

"Of course," both Kings answered and then they were walking up on either side of her. They mocked her pose, crossing their forearms and leaning upon the rail. Lucy looked at each of them and rolled her eyes. She focused upon the clouds in the sky, loving how they turned from purple to blue to orange to pink to white. She sighed in contentment and put her chin in one of her hands. Both boys mimicked her. She looked at both boys again and shook her head. Both Kings mimicked her once more.

"Will you stop it!" Lucy finally exclaimed, turning around wildly. She glared at both Kings.

Edmund shared a glance with Caspian and then the two Kings began to chuckle together.

"Do you think we are making her angry?" Edmund asked Caspian.

"Just a little," the other King returned. "But I know how to make her like me again." Then he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and kissed her cheek. Lucy squealed and tried to get away with a shout of "Caspian! Edmund is right there!"

"Yeah… Edmund is right here!" Edmund repeated in third person, while pointing at himself. Caspian chuckled and let go of Lucy as if she had zapped him.

"My mistake, my mistake!" Caspian exclaimed but he gave Lucy a wink to let her know that he wouldn't have let go of her if it had been anyone else interrupting their moment. Lucy's smile grew wider and Edmund began to mock gag.

"Please stop or I'm going to be sick!" Edmund shouted and he made a show of leaning over the rail in an act of being sick. This made crew members, who were just getting up and walking onto the main deck, laugh.

"Sire, did you eat some bad fish?" joked Drinian as he took over for the night captain. He was still wearing his night cap, a scarlet one embossed with a picture of a dwarf playing a flute upon it.

"No," returned Edmund. "I have only been subject to witnessing this hideous public display of affection between his Majesty and my own sister!" Drinian laughed at Ed's words and took hold of the wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

-The following evening-

"-And _that_ is why High King Peter and a porcupine do not mix!" roared Reepicheep at the dinner table. The people sitting at the table laughed like fools and drank some more spiced wine. The faces of Caspian, Edmund, Drinian and Reepicheep were turning red due to the drink. Lucy looked on with disgust from where she sat atop a large wooden barrel that was on the main deck. Standing beside her was Gail, who rested an elbow upon the edge of the barrel.

"Why are they drinking so much?" Gail asked of Lucy.

"Maybe they just want to celebrate the fact that we are getting close to the next Island," responded Lucy. "We're supposed to be arriving there in a few days time."

"I want to arrive now," complained Gail, leaning dramatically against Lucy.

"Be patient," was all Lucy could say. She knew that Gail was now looking up to her as a sister. That meant that she should give good advice like when she had had problems and had gone to Susan.

_Susan_. The name of her sister caught in her throat and Lucy bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry. "Be back in a moment. Wait here?" she asked Gail, who nodded and turned to look out into the stars. Lucy hopped down from the barrel and walked over to where the men were seated at the table. Caspian and Drinian wolf-whistled when she approached them. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Gentlemen, I am sorry to break up this little... drinking party but um... it's 10 o'clock, Gail needs to go bed so I have to go tuck her in. That should take me around five minutes and if I come back up and notice that you aren't disbanded, I will be forced to take action against you and get Tavros up from his hammock. And none of you like an angry minotaur, right?"

At this, all the men at table ducked their heads down as if to say "No." Lucy heard Gail laugh.

"Well then hop to it and get it cleaned up!" Lucy said. Drinian bowed his head to her as she turned away. When Lucy reached Gail again, she took hold of the girl's hand and lead her past the table surrounded by drunken men (and Noble Mouse). Ushering her down the small staircase and hallway until they reached the room that they shared, Lucy kept on listening to the noises going on on the deck above her. She could certainly hear movement but whether they were cleaning or just running about the deck, she had no idea.

She had helped Gail change into her nightgown and had turned down the covers when suddenly, Gail ran from where she had been standing beside the bed to the window, gazing out.

"Gail, come to bed," Lucy commanded groggily. When Gail reluctantly did as she was told and climbed into bed, Lucy asked her one thing more. "What were you looking at?"

"I thought I saw a green cloud," responded Gail. "A beautiful lime green cloud."

"A lime green cloud?" repeated Lucy. "How peculiar. Go to sleep, Gail, it's probably your imagination getting the better of you because you're tired."

"You're probably right, Lucy," sighed Gail as her eyes fluttered and then closed. Lucy watched as the girl yawned and within moments, Gail was asleep.

"The things that girl comes up with. I wonder if I was that imaginative at her age," said Lucy to herself as she left the bedroom and shut the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy came up onto the main deck to find that the temperature outside had gotten much colder in the last five minutes. She could see her breath coming from her mouth in small puffs. Pulling her vest so that it was tighter to her body, Lucy walked further onto the main deck to see that Caspian and Edmund were sword fighting once more for play.**

**Reepicheep and Drinian's attentions were split between watching the duel and laughing drunkenly at their breath protruding from their mouths. Lucy gave herself a mental eye roll before she strode the rest of the way onto the main deck to stand right beside Drinian and Reepicheep.**

"**Boys," she said to them. The Captain and the Noble Mouse turned to look at her in a daze before they recognized her. They blushed and began to apologize profusely for their state but she smiled and told them to get some rest. Hopefully, they would feel better in the morning.**

"**Thank you for pardoning us, your Grace," said Drinian to Lucy, bowing as low as he could without losing his balance. **

"**A thousand times thank you," added Reepicheep, who kissed her hand. Lucy giggled and shooed them off and down the steps to the bedrooms. Once they were gone, she turned to face her brother and her boyfriend. Neither of them had noticed her presence at all and were still fighting and laughing.**

"**Edmund. Caspian," she called softly, slowly walking up to them. She felt the moonlight on her face and it was a comfort to her to know that she could be seen. That way, Edmund and Caspian would not hurt her by accident. When both Kings did not turn to face her, she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled their names. This would have had the same effect on them as whispering and Lucy found herself huffing in annoyance. She turned to look up at the Captain's Balcony, upon which Tavros or some other Minotaur could be found at night. They guarded the ship and so Lucy was surprised when she found no one who could prove strong enough to pull Edmund and Caspian away from each other. In fact, there was no one on deck besides her and the two Kings. **

**Just as she was turning back, she heard a huge **_**splash**_** behind her. Whirling around, she saw that both Kings were no longer standing aboard the deck. She could also hear no splashing to signify that the two Kings were treading water to keep their heads afloat. She ran over to the side of the ship and peered into the waters of the Eastern Sea. Nothing was there. **

**Lucy then began to panic as she realized that Edmund and Caspian had changed into their fighting armor and still had their swords. If they had fallen in and hadn't been able to take their armor off, they would be sinking straight down into the depths of the sea. She let a cry of anxiety escape her lips as she searched frantically for something upon the rail. At last, she found it. A rope that was over 20 yards long and was used to help tie the sails down. Untying it from its large pole, she tied one of the ends to her waist and the other around the mast. Making sure that both knots were secure, she stood upon the rail of the ship and dove into the water. Or at least, that was what she had planned to do. Instead, someone had caught her in mid-jump and was pulling her back on board.**

"**Let me go! You don't understand, the Kings are overboard! Let me go! As Queen of Narnia, I command you release me!" she shrieked. Opening her eyes, she found that it was not a person at all who held her, but a green mist. And she was floating in its embrace. **

**For some reason, fear engulfed her and she drew her dagger. The green mist set her down and began to compact in the immediate space beside her until it resembled a lion. Then the lion turned golden. It was Aslan!**

"**Aslan?" Lucy gasped, not sure whether to sheath her dagger or not.**

"**Dear One," began Aslan. "Sheath your weapon. There is no need for it."**

"**No need for it?" repeated Lucy in a screech. "My brother and Caspian are over board and I might have to cut them loose from their armor. Aslan, excuse me but I have to help them!" She made a running start and dove off the rail again when the mist caught her once more and pulled her back. Once more, the Great Lion formed.**

"**Your brother and Caspian are dead," the Lion said in a voice that seemed to vibrate through Lucy's entire body. She felt a cold pang in her stomach that began to grow throughout her body.**

"**That's not true," she said. "I can still save them." Tears sprang into her eyes and she looked over to where the sea rolled a few feet away from her. She wiped them away angrily. "Aslan, I must save them."**

"**They are dead, Dear One. Or do you no longer believe in me?" The words that Aslan spoke were full of suspicion and slight disgust. Lucy sunk to her knees before him.**

"**Of course I do. You know that I do."**

"**Then believe me when I say that your brother Edmund and his Majesty King Caspian are dead. They are in my country now." At this, the Lion took a step closer to Lucy. "Dearest Lucy, do you believe in what I say?"**

"**Yes, Aslan."**

"**Good," was all the Lion said before he began to walk away. Lucy felt the cold feeling that had been in her stomach creep its way through her entire body now. She was consumed with it. **

"**They can't be gone and yet they are," she whispered.**

"**Lucy," called Aslan. The young Queen looked up and the moonlight shone on the both of them brighter than it had before. She could now see that Aslan was slightly transparent.**

"**Aslan, are you alright?" she asked the Lion, who nodded. Just then, the rope that was around her waist tightened, squeezing her stomach. The air rushed out of Lucy's lungs. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth, the end of the rope that was tied around the mast ran its way across her mouth, gagging her. Then the two ends began a violent dance around her, wrapping her and pulling tighter and tighter against her. Lucy began to cry and she struggled against her bonds.**

"**Do not struggle, Dear One. It will only tighten quicker," said Aslan in the soft coo of a mother speaking to her child. Then He dissolved into a cloud of green mist that floated away. Lucy was petrified. She couldn't reach her dagger and she was being squeezed to death. She felt blackness consume her and she passed out, not knowing if what the mist Aslan had said was true.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy awoke quite violently. A horrible shudder that had wracked her body had jerked her awake. She was covered in a cold sweat and she took in her breath with startled gasps as she looked wildly about her. Once she had calmed down enough that her heart was no longer slamming out of her chest, she looked around her bedroom. She saw that Gail was sitting by the window upon a wooden chair, staring out at the sea with the morning sunlight shining on her face.

The little girl heard the bed covers shift and looked up to see that Lucy was awake.

"Yay! You're awake!" Gail cried joyously, running over and gently hugging Lucy. "Let me go get someone to help you get bathed and dressed! I'm so glad you're awake!" Then she darted out of the room, leaving Lucy slightly confused.

The Valiant Queen lifted the covers away from her body and inspected the skin that was not covered by her nightgown. Everywhere the ropes had touched bare skin, like her hands, there were red, long welts that stung when she touched them. As for the rest of her body which had been protected by her clothing, she had tons of blue, purple and black bruises.

Lucy found that she was slightly fascinated by the bruises and so she reached forward and with one of her fingers, she began to trace the outline of when her bruises along her legs. That's when Gail came back in, dragging two people behind and Caspian, who were trying to resist Gail's pulling and tugging on their shirt sleeves. Once they were in the bedroom, Gail waved at Lucy and shut the door.

-Caspian's POV-

"Gail, where are we going?" I asked of the little minx of a girl who I had come to love like a sister. She was dragging Edmund, along with myself, down the hallway of bedrooms. "What do you want us to see?"

"You'll see, Your Majesty. Please be patient," was all she responded before she dragged us into her's and Lucy's bedroom. Then she waved at someone and closed the bedroom door. And that's when I saw my dear Lucy lying in bed awake. My Valiant Queen was finally done sleeping. I could see that she was covered head-to-toe in red welts left from the ropes.

I took a hesitant step towards her, as did Edmund. And Lucy recoiled. I was sure neither of us had ever had that reaction from her before.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She did not respond. Instead, she shifted in the bed so that she was further away from us and her hands pulled the bed sheets up to her chest.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Edmund prompted. Again, Lucy said nothing. So I decided to prompt her some more. Slowly so that I wouldn't scare her any more than it seemed we were doing, I walked up and sat down on the edge of the bed. And Lucy shifted so that she was pressed against the wall. Her lower lip started to tremble and her eyes darted around the room before coming to rest once more on my face. It seemed as though she was inspecting me. Her eyes roved my face as if she hadn't seen me in years and she slowly let the sheets fall from her hands. She moved slightly closer. I looked to Edmund to see if he knew what she was doing. He didn't.

"Caspian, are you really here?" she then whispered, a little colour returning to her face. "I mean you're here and alive?" Her voice cracked and she looked hesitant.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Lucy?" I asked, bewildered. I looked over at Edmund, who shrugged.

"You... you and Edmund went overboard last night... drowned in the sea," Lucy said with great difficulty. I heard Edmund chuckling behind me.

"No we didn't, Lucy," he said. "And where did those welts come from?" I knew then that he hadn't been informed like I had about where Lucy had been found that morning, on the main deck, tied head to toe by ropes and passed out.

"The green mist... wouldn't let me save you," Lucy said, talking to her brother. Then she turned back to me. "I tried to save you but then Aslan came and..."

"Aslan came?" Edmund and I said at the same time. "He was here?" When we said this, Lucy looked very pained.

"No!" Lucy protested. "I thought it was him but it was the green mist fooling me. You two had been sword fighting for fun. Drinian and Reepicheep had been watching you and they were laughing and having fun. You were all drunk, so I sent Drinian and Reepicheep to bed. The next thing I know, the both of you are overboard and you're not resurfacing."I heard Edmund draw in a gasp behind me.

"Lucy," he said, making sure she looked from me to him. "Drinian, Reepicheep, Caspian and I were drunk at dinner. Then you told us to get everything cleaned up while you went down to put Gail to bed. So we did. After that, we decided to go to sleep in the lifeboats behind the captain's balcony because we knew that in the state we were in, we wouldn't be able to go down the stairs to the bedrooms."

I watched puzzlement cross over Lucy's face."But then... was the green mist pretending to be everyone?" she asked in a whisper. "It was tricking me the whole time?""Seems that way," Edmund responded. "We're just glad you're all right. According to Tavros, the ropes were so tight, they were cutting and bruising your skin and you could barely breathe."

I watched as Lucy's hand went to her throat. Her fingers traced the long welt there, the biggest one that she had. The ropes had been trying to cut into her jugular.

"I need some cordial please," she managed to say, before she gingerly got up out of the bed and ran past us to where the long mirror was in the corner of the room. She began inspecting her body, following the trails of welts with her eyes, which had begun to fill with tears.

Edmund walked over to her and held out her cordial bottle which he had retrieved from a shelf. Lucy took it with shaking hands and pulled out the stopper. I watched as she slowly took a sip. The moment she swallowed, all her welts disappeared. I smiled and got up off the bed to walk over to hug her when she did something that made me stop in my tracks. She looked down her nightgown and smiled gleefully.

"Um… Lucy?" I asked weakly when Edmund looked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"The bruises are gone! They're all gone!" she shrieked, jumping up and down. "I'm all better!" Then she let the nightgown fall back onto her body.

"You had bruises too?" Edmund asked, looking angry. "That's it. The next time that green mist comes, I am going to kill whatever is controlling it and I am not letting it get near Lucy at anytime!" I could see he was in a bit of a rage.

"Edmund, it's a mist. You can't kill it," Lucy said. "And it's gone now anyway."

"That doesn't mean it won't come back," said Edmund. "I must go and alert Tavros in case it comes again so that he can alert the guard. I must also help Drinian charter a course to the shore of the next Island we are approaching."

I watched him gently hug and kiss Lucy quickly before he then stormed out of the bedroom, leaving my Queen and I alone. Within seconds, she had run into my arms.

"I was so scared you had drowned," I heard her whisper into my chest. "Promise me you won't do something stupid like getting drunk ever again."

"I promise" I said, while looking out the window at the sea. I could tell this wasn't over and I hoped that we reached the next Island soon. Hopefully, the green mist wouldn't follow us there and my Queen would be safe.


	10. Chapter 10

-Caspian's POV-

I stood there holding my Queen tightly. I had never felt this way for anyone before, Narnian, Telmarine or otherwise. I hated the feeling of danger and knowing that we were probably in it. I hated the feeling that I could not protect my Lucy, that I wouldn't be able to defend her.

A King should never feel that way. A King should always protect his people.

These were the words my father, King Caspian the Ninth, had spoken to me when I just a little boy. Around the time I was six and I was old enough to finally understand that I was the Prince and how much of a big deal that was, my father had sat me down at his feet and had told me some of the rules of being a true King. "A King should always protect his people, Caspian," my father had said when he had seated himself comfortably on his throne. "Never forget that my son and you will be a true King indeed."

"Caspian," the voice of my love broke through my thoughts. I looked down into the beautiful brown eyes of Lucy.

"Yes, Lu?" I asked her, being careful with my voice so that it wouldn't break.

"You're crying," she pointed out. At her words, I felt a tear falling down my cheek. When I didn't say anything, Lucy continued on. "I'm alright you know, if that's what you're worried about." When I still didn't say anything, she reached up on tiptoe and kissed my tears. "Let's go have breakfast," she suggested. This sentence broke me out of my daze.

"Shouldn't you change into something suitable besides your nightgown?" I asked her, while stroking at her matted hair. Lucy looked down at what she was wearing as if she had forgotten.

"Alright then. I'll go into the loo and fix my hair and wash my face. You pick out some clothes for me," she suggested. She let go of my waist and I began to walk towards her wardrobe when she changed her mind about something and came back to stand before me.

"Yes?" I asked her, a bemused smile on my face.

"I forgot to give you this," she said and then Lucy was kissing me gently. I felt my hands move to rest gently on her waist. After a few seconds, we pulled apart and she looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Caspian. And I always will," she said to me. Then she pulled out of my arms and walked into an adjoining room which as I knew, since this room used to be my bedroom, was the bathroom.

I walked over to her wardrobe then and began to pick some trousers, a new clean white shirt with extra puffy sleeves and a brown vest for Lucy to wear. I could hear her splashing water on her face and wondered how exactly the water came to be there, for there was no plumbing on a boat. Perhaps Gail had gotten water for her. _Anyway_, I said mentally as I laid the clothes out for Lucy on the bed. _To me she is always beautiful._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend xcatiex. She helped me decide what to write in this chapter and we collaborate at school and at home. She is truly the person that I rely on the most in my life besides my momma.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Keeper of the Covenant and FilipeMarcusThomas since they always give me amazing reviews! Thank you guys! You're much appreciated to me.**

Lucy blinked rapidly as the sun hit her face. It seemed to warm not only her body but her very soul. It seemed to expel from her body any of the icy coldness that had entered her during last night's green mist hallucinations. Her right hand went up to shield her eyes from the glaring light since her left was held in Caspian's right.

"The sun seems so bright," Lucy commented. Some of the crew heard her and signalled to the rest of the crew. Suddenly as Lucy and Caspian stepped further onto the main deck, every member of the crew was bowing low to Lucy, including Edmund. Caspian chuckled in Lucy's ear. Lucy was taken back for a moment but then smiled.

"Rise," she said and the crew came up out of their bows. "Thank you for your bows. They mean a lot to me, knowing that you respect me and that you're glad I'm okay." At her words, the crew roared once more shouts of "Long Live The Queen!"

"I wonder if they realize I'm not really the Queen anymore," whispered Lucy to Caspian once they were allowed some time alone as the crew got back to work. They were simply standing by the entrance down to the stairs, holding both of each other's hands and standing chest to chest.

"Yes you are," said Caspian. "You shall always a Queen of Narnia."

"But they treat me as if I am the ruling Queen, which I am not," Lucy protested.

"Do you want to be?" asked Caspian of Lucy. Lucy looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked of him. "Caspian, surely you don't mean that you and I… I mean… that is…" But before she could utter another broke syllable or two, Caspian dropped to his knees in front of her.

"What is going on here?" someone yelled. Lucy and Caspian's heads spun to see Edmund standing there, his hands on his hips and his foot tapping.

"Nothing, Ed. Caspian is just being silly," began Lucy but Caspian answered "Proposing to your sister."

"I will not allow that to happen," said Edmund to Caspian. "Or are you forgetting how it is done in Narnia?"

"I know I must ask for her hand in marriage from her father. But since her father isn't here, I must ask it of you. Will you give me permission to ask for your sister's hand in marriage?" replied Caspian.

Edmund smiled and nodded, before his grin widened and he looked as though he was a child of six.

"Of course you can," said Edmund. "But whether or not she agrees is up to her." Then he walked away to talk to Reepicheep and Drinian again about the green mist. Caspian grinned and looked back at Lucy.

"Lucy Marie Pevensie, Daughter of Helen Pevensie, Daughter of Eve, Valiant Queen of Narnia during the Golden Age and Majestic Healer… will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

Lucy pulled Caspian up off his knees and threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will," she exclaimed. "Of course!"

The crew roared their approval and as Lucy and Caspian kissed, Tavros said an "Awwwwwwww." Eustace, the miserable cousin who had stayed below decks practically the whole voyage, stuck out his tongue in puking imitation.

"All this love is disgusting," said he, grumbling and grousing, trying to hide his smile. "Why anyone would love Lucy the Loonatic is beyond me." Edmund came over to his cousin and clapped him on the back.

"Maybe you'll find something disgusting like that one day too," joked he.

"Maybe," Eustace said with a sigh before he checked himself. "Who would want something as disgusting as that?"

Lucy and Caspian, who had broken out of their kiss and were watching the scene, laughed and then kissed once more. How foolish it was to be in love but oh, how grand.


	12. Chapter 12

They were on shore of the Magician's Island around sunset of the same day.

Gail immediately began to prance around upon the sandy beach with Lucy following close behind. Caspian kept his eye on his fiancée, making sure that she didn't go to far. He didn't want her to get lost.

"Come on Caspian," Edmund huffed, tossing Caspian a rope. "Help pull these rowboats ashore."

"Right," said Caspian, tearing his eyes away from where Lucy and Gail had joined arms and were skipping in a circle. Picking the rope up off the sand, he began to pull, relishing the immediate burn he felt in his biceps. He smiled at his strength. When he had still been at Cair, he did a vigorous three hour training session with every single weapon the Narnia armoury held. But his favourite had been with the sword, for one day, he hoped to beat Edmund in a sword fight. That and he hoped that he might have to protect some fair Lady one day. But now he had Lucy and he knew she could protect herself.

The rowboats were finally pulled ashore. Caspian and Edmund wiped their brows off with the back of their hands. They smiled at each other and looked at the rowboats proudly. Then Edmund chuckled with relief.

"Why couldn't the girls help?" he asked of Caspian.

"Because we're having fun, that's why," came a shout and then Lucy and Gail were jumping onto the backs of Caspian and Edmund. Caspian put his hands underneath the backs of Lucy's knees so that she wouldn't fall off and Edmund followed suit.

"Of course you were," said Edmund, as he let go of one of Gail's knees to tickle her. Gail gave a shriek of laughter and held on tighter to Edmund.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she cried through her giggles. "Edmund, stop!"

Lucy and Caspian watched as the little girl hopped down off of Edmund's back and ran off through the small meadow. Edmund chased after her.

"Shall we join them?" asked Lucy and Caspian felt his heart lift. He gave her a smirk.

"Of course we shall," responded he and then he was sprinting off after Gail and Edmund with Lucy still on his back.

"Wait for me," protested Eustace from one of the rowboats. He attempted to shakily get out of the dingy and ended up falling over into the shallow waters of the shore. Lucy and Caspian could hear Reepicheep's laughter as they crept up on Edmund. The Just King had his back turned to them and he was peering around a tree at Gail, who was attempting to hide from Edmund behind a huge bush.

Slowly, Caspian bent forward as if he was bowing and Lucy reached an arm out until her hand brushed against Edmund's back.

Edmund shrieked and whirled around, startled. When he realized it was Caspian and Lucy, he smiled and rolled his eyes at them before he ran to the other side of Caspian and pulled Lucy off of his back. Gail ran from her shelter of the bush and hopped onto Caspian's back and yelled "Giddy up, horsy!" Caspian gave a horse-like snort and then charged back down to the rowboats as Gail laughed like a lunatic with joy.

Edmund had gotten Lucy on the ground and was tickling her so ferociously that she was crying, laughing and smiling all in one.

"I surrender!" she finally cried. "Edmund, I surrender!"

"Finally," said Edmund and he stopped tickling her. He leant down and helped her sit up. Then he sat down beside her. Lucy began to play with the blades of grass as she watched Gail hop off of Caspian's back and run into the foam and surf of the Eastern Sea. Reepicheep began splashing her and Gail picked Reep up and cuddled him.

Edmund noticed where Lucy was looking and gently nudged his sister.

"You've wanted to do that with him for a long time, haven't you?" he asked of her. Lucy nodded.

"He's so adorable, you can't help but want to."

"Yes but Reep would get very offended," Edmund said. "He just won't let it show with Gail because she's so young."

"True," said Lucy as Caspian reached them. "Edmund, would you mind leaving us alone for a little while?"

Edmund looked from his sister's face to Caspian's.

"Again with the leaving alone," said Edmund. "You'd think you were already married." He ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Thanks Ed," said Caspian as he sat down and Edmund got up. "I think Gail wants you to be her pony again." He pointed to where Gail was waiting to catch Edmund's eye. When she did, she waved and called out "Edmund, come back!"

Edmund sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I must go help Gail stay amused." With that, he ran back down the hill to where Gail was standing.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked Caspian once she was sure that Edmund was out of earshot.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" said Caspian, his fingers lifting Lucy's chin so that her face was inches from his.

"Caspian," Lucy sighed and then their lips met. Softly. Sweetly. Passionately. One of Caspian's hands went to rest on Lucy's hip and the other at the nape of her neck.

"Lucy and Caspian, sitting by a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" shouted Gail and the King and Queen broke apart. Lucy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she pulled away from Caspian, who had shifted so that he sat about a foot away from Lucy. Gail giggled and then ran back to Edmund, who averted his eyes to make it look like he hadn't been staring at them. The two royals (Edmund and Lucy) smiled sheepishly at each other before Edmund took Gail's hand and began to lead her away.

"I tried to keep her away," he called over his shoulder.

"Of course you did," responded Caspian as he took hold of Lucy's hand. "Come on." He stood up, pulling her up with him and Lucy looked at him questioningly. "We're going further in."

"To be safe from prying eyes?" Lucy prodded as she and Caspian began to weave through the trees.

"Exactly," said Caspian as they reached a small five foot wide clearing. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he backed Lucy up against a tree. He kissed her forehead and Lucy smiled. Her right hand went down to the side of his belt while her other stroked his beard.

"You've gotten so handsome," she said.

"Was I not handsome before?" he asked of her. The sun shone on them then, outlining them both in golden light.

"Of course you were. But now you're even more so," said Lucy and she kissed his cheek. She felt Caspian chuckle and his hands moved so that they were both on her lower back.

"I love you," he whispered into her neck when he kissed her there. Lucy's breath caught.

"I love you too," she was able to reply before Caspian kissed her again. This time, there was nothing hidden in the kiss, for no one was there. She felt the tip of Caspian's tongue trace her lower lip.

"I dreamed of this," said Lucy.

"So did I," said Caspian. His left hand was now going up her shirt, gently massaging her back. She trembled.

"Lucy, where are you?" someone called. The Queen recognized it to be Reepicheep's.

"Caspian, where'd you go?" Edmund bellowed. Caspian rolled his eyes and lowered his hands from Lucy's back and waist.

"It was good while it lasted," he said which made Lucy giggle. "Come on, we have to go."

When they came back into the clearing, they realized that the crew of the Dawntreader had set up camp for the night. Now, Eustace, the miserable lout, was attempting to start a fire in order to prove himself. And he was doing rather well for he was producing sparks with the two rocks he was clashing together.

However, this was where his usefulness for the day stopped because a spark flew onto his shirt. And instead of simply blowing it out, Eustace abandoned the rocks and ran, screaming, into the surf yelling "I'm on fire!"

"It's a spark, Eustace," called Tavros. "You'll be fine." Eustace spun around in an almost-pirouette to stare at the great Minotaur.

"You stupid bull! Do you not understand that I could have gotten third degree burns?" roared Eustace at Tavros.

"Did you just call me a stupid bull?" asked Tavros menacingly, unsheathing a very long and wide sword that gleamed in the setting sunlight.

"Tavros, stay your blade!" cried Lucy as she sprinted down to rest in between Eustace and Tavros, arms outstretched. Caspian caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tavros, sheath your sword now. And you," said Caspian, turning to face Eustace. "Learn some manners. Next time, I will not spare you from the wrath of a Minotaur." Then he helped Eustace out of the surf and taking the blanket that Lucy presented him with, he wrapped it around Eustace's shoulders. The boy smiled gratefully. Caspian then left his side and walked back over to Lucy.

"And you are positively, absolutely, 100% sure he is related by blood?" asked he. Lucy nodded. Caspian sighed.

"I'll go light the fire," offered Lucy and giving Caspian another kiss on the cheek, she walked over to the pile of sticks and the two rocks in the middle of the small clearing. Gail ran to her side and together, the two girls made the fire big and bright. For dinner that night, they had a small deer that they had hunted upon the island and some fruit that they had found in the bushes. The sun had set and now the constellations were beginning to come out.

"I'm going to bed," yawned Lucy and Gail at the same time. They giggled sleepily. Gail got up from where she sat to kiss Edmund and Caspian on the cheek in a goodnight gesture. She then walked over to her father, who stood up and walked her over to her sleeping mat to tuck her in. Lucy rose as well and hugged her brother.

"How much farther must we go?" asked she of her brother as she let go of him.

"Hang in there, Lucy. We can't have that much more," said High King to High Queen and he kissed his sister's cheek. "Night."

"Night, Ed." She then walked over to Caspian, who stood up at her approach. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Lucy," he said. "You're sleeping area is near mine and Edmund's, so if you need us…"

"I'll be fine," said Lucy. "I can take care of my bad dreams by myself."

"Or if you need to get warm?" implied Caspian, raising his eyebrows. Edmund coughed loudly then.

"Right here! Again!" he said before he chucked a small twig at Caspian's head. The King ducked and looked back into the face of his fiancée.

"My sleeping mat will be warm enough," said Lucy. "I'm sure."

"Well just in case you do get cold," said Caspian before he bent down and picked up a traveller's cloak off the ground which Lucy knew to be his. "Wrap this around you."

"Thank you," said Lucy, taking it from him. She then kissed him. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Lucy," said Caspian and then he let her step out of his arms. He watched her lay down on her sleeping mat and pull the cloak about her. Within minutes, he could hear her soft snores. It was then that he realized that only he and Edmund were still awake.

"We should turn in too," suggested one King to the other. Edmund nodded. He scooped up some sand in his hands and poured it on the fire, instantly dousing it. The two Kings walked over to their sleeping mats and lay down.

"You really love my sister, don't you?" asked Edmund of Caspian once they were looking up at the constellations.

"I truly do," said Caspian with a yawn. "That's why I proposed."

"You know if anything happens to her, I am holding you responsible," said Edmund with a yawn. Both Kings were falling fast into Dreamland.

"Understood, Edmund. Now go to sleep."

With that order, both Kings drifted off and dreamt of nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, a special thank you to xCatiex and Keeper of the Covenant for your words of advice and reviews. You make my day and unknowingly help me write my story.**

**You two are amazing! Love Sammye lol xox**

Lucy was jerked awake in the middle of night. As her eyes shot open, she realized that she was being carried about 10 feet off the ground. She could also feel a weight upon her mouth although nothing was there. She could not see her captor no matter how far she twisted her head round to look. Kicking and screaming, Lucy attempted to look behind her to see if anything was happening to Caspian, Gail or Edmund. All three were still asleep and Caspian was snoring. Could they not hear her heart beating out of her chest nor the heavy foot thuds of her assailant?

She continued to kick for she could no longer scream since her throat had gone dry. She succeeded in getting an arm free and tried to get the invisible weight off of her mouth but it was like lifting a lead weight and she didn't have the strength.

Suddenly, she felt the weight lift off of her mouth and as she opened it to have one final attempt at screaming, she was flung to the ground.

Lucy was quick to right herself and to draw her dagger from its sheath but she was instantly disarmed. She knew she was surrounded by invisible creatures and looked around wildly for a way to escape. She found none and while on the outside she looked brave, she was screaming and crying inside.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Go in and find the book of incantations upstairs. Beware the oppressor," one of the invisible monsters said to her.

"What if I don't?" Lucy said defiantly. Edmund would be proud of her for she spoke like a true Queen of Narnia.

"Then death," said the main voice.

"Death," echoed other voices around her.

"I wouldn't be any use to you dead now, would I?" said Lucy.

"Good point, good point," echoed the voices around her.

"Then we'll kill your friends," said the main voice.

"Yeah, yeah, good one Chief," said the other voices.

Instantly, Lucy imagined Caspian and Edmund getting killed by the invisible monsters and a frightened Gail cowering against her father a safe distance away. _Not them_, thought Lucy. _Nothing will happen to them because of me._

She walked over to the door that had appeared out of nowhere and looked past it. Seeing nothing but other trees, she knew she had no choice but to go in. Slowly, she turned around to face her invisible captors.

"Why can't you do it?" she asked of them.

"We can't read," came their simple reply in a chorus.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy said. She turned once more to face the door.

"Remember: the spell to make the Unseen Seen," said the Chief voice. Lucy gulped and stepping into the mansion, she just repeated in her head _Unseen Seen, Unseen Seen._ She heard the door close behind her and knew that no matter what, the lives of Caspian, Edmund and the rest of the crew were in her hands. She headed down the long hallway slowly and quietly. The only sounds she could hear were her own footsteps on the marble floors.

Looking around her, she found that the mansion into which she had stepped was very light and open. Not at all where one would expect an oppressor to live. She was beautiful portraits on the walls and elaborately decorated vases upon mahogany tables. It was all visually stunning and Lucy found herself coming to ease in this place.

Finding a flight of stairs, she began to ascend them since the invisible monsters had told her that the Book was upstairs. Once she reached the top, she began to travel down the one long hallway which had no other rooms except one large one at the end. It looked to be either a library or a study. In the middle of the room upon a carved podium sat a book that looked to be very old and had a leather cover.

Lucy got a gut feeling that that book was the Book of Incantations and so it was all she could do to contain her excitement and to suppress her urge of running to the podium. She walked over and upon reaching the podium, she noticed the book had a lot of letters on the cover but that they were scrambled up. Still, she tried opening the cover. No luck. It was as if the cover had been super-glued to the book.

Giving a sigh of frustration, Lucy looked on the podium for something that would help her open the book like a key or a magic wand. She spotted a cute little cherub in the top right corner of the podium and watched him. To her amazement, the cherub came to life and blew upon the cloud that was carved into the podium next to it.

Was this a hint? Lucy could only hope. Looking back at the cover, she blew on it and at once, the letters rearranged themselves to spell "The Book of Incantations."

_I've done it! Thank you cherub! _thought Lucy inwardly as she hastily opened the cover and began to search the pages for the spell. She found a spell for snow and recited it. Instantly, snow came down from the ceiling and it brought Lucy back to when she had first entered Narnia and had met Mr. Tumnus. Smiling, Lucy began to turn the pages again, searching for the spell to make the Unseen Seen, when she came across a spell that intrigued her.

"A spell to make you she, the beauty who you wish to be," said Lucy, reading the title. As she looked on, the portrait of the beautiful woman on the next page turned into a mirror and Lucy's reflection turned into Susan's.

"Susan, what's going on?" she began to say before she realized that she was Susan in the image. Hardly believing it, she ran over to the mirror in the library to look at her reflection. Nothing had changed. She ran back and the picture faded back to the portrait of the lady.

"No!" cried Lucy and she ripped the page out of the book. Suddenly, she heard a great roar and she knew that Aslan knew what she had done. Still, temptation had grabbed her and she stuffed the torn page up her vest. The pages had shuffled when Aslan had roared. Lucy peered at the title of the spell.

She was staring at the spell to make the Unseen Seen.


	14. Chapter 14

The warmth from the rising sun splashed over Caspian's face, making him smile in his sleep. He awoke to see the sun just cresting against the horizon of the Eastern Sea with the silhouette of the Dawntreader sitting in the middle. He took a deep breath and could smell the salty air. Sitting up, he looked around himself sleepily and began to rub his eyes, raking his hand through his hair when he saw something that made his heart stop. Lucy wasn't on her sleeping mat. He looked around, hoping she was nearby. However, he couldn't see her.

"Lucy," he called, shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight. "Lucy!"

His cried woke up Edmund, who immediately began to call out "Lucy!" along with him. Both of them hopped up off the sand and immediately woke up Drinian. Quickly explaining the situation, Drinian yelled "Everybody up!"

Once everyone was up in a matter of seconds, they began to search for Lucy. Since there were large footprints leading from Lucy's mat up the hill, they decided to follow those. They arrived at a clearing and looked around. The footprints had stopped and there was no sign of Lucy anywhere.

"Spread out," roared Caspian. Gail immediately began to pull her dad in one direction, saying "We have to find her."

"Caspian," Edmund called out after a few minutes search. When Caspian turned to look at him, Edmund pointed to the ground. "Lucy's dagger."

Caspian ran over and stared at the dagger as if Lucy would materialize out of it. He picked it up and held it so tightly that his fingers went white. He straightened up out of his crouch and began to look around for her again. She had to be close if her dagger was on the ground.

In the next moment, some of the members of the crew were kicked to the ground by an invisible force. Caspian and Edmund, as well as the rest of the crew, drew their swords to protect themselves but were disarmed and thrown backwards.

Sitting up, the King of Narnia realized that his sword was pointed at his chest.

"What sort of creatures are you?" he demanded as he got up quickly to his feet. Edmund followed suit and picked up his sword from where it lay on the ground.

"Big ones," a voice growled from directly in front of Caspian. "With the head of a tiger and the body of a…"

"Different tiger!" came in a voice from near Edmund. There were choruses of "Yeah" all around them from many different voices.

"You don't want to mess with us," warned the first voice in that same growl as finally every member of the crew was disarmed.

"Or what?" said Edmund defiantly. He was the High King of Narnia and no one was taking him down without a fight, visible or not.

"Or I'll claw you do death," came another voice in front of Edmund. As they spoke, the air started to become visible until Edmund could make out a one-footed man being held up into the air by another one-footed man. Both were very short.

Apparently, the speaker didn't think he was visible because he waved a stick around menacingly. Edmund fought the urge not to laugh.

"And I'll run my tuft right through you," said another voice and the same thing happened in front of Caspian. Once more, a one-footed man was being held up by another one. Caspian smirked.

"I'll gnash you with my teeth," came the first voice, who turned out to be a very portly and long-bearded one-footed man.

"And I'll bite you with my fangs," growled another creature as he too became visible. "Grrrrrrr."

Edmund looked around at all of these creatures that now surrounded them. Most were fat and all were short.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" he asked.

"Yes!" chimed in the bearded creature, not realizing what Edmund had said.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian prompted and he gave a laugh, as did Edmund and the rest of the crew when the bearded creature fell forwards to the ground.

"What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?" demanded Edmund of the bearded creature, drawing his sword and pointing it right in between the creature's eyes.

"Now, calm down…" the creature started.

"Where is she?" he demanded worriedly.

"You'd better tell him!" called one of the creatures.

"Go on, Chief. Tell him," came another.

"In the mansion," the Chief spluttered.

"What mansion?" Edmund demanded. As far as he knew, there was no mansion. They couldn't see one for miles. Caspian watched the Chief intently and noticed when his eyes darted quickly to the left then back. Then there was a very odd noise, as if there was rippling water and suddenly, as the two Kings, the crew and the creatures looked on, a mansion appeared out of thin air before their very eyes. Everyone lowered their weapons.

"Oh," said Edmund, as it came to realization. "That mansion."

AND LUCY WAS WALKING OUT OF IT!

"Lucy!" exclaimed Caspian. Abandoning all kingly pretenses, both Edmund and Caspian rushed forward. Edmund reached her first and swept into a hug before he noticed that someone was with Lucy. An old man wearing a long robe and who possessed a very long beard. He let go and turned to face the old man.

"Everyone, this is Coriarkin," said Lucy, introducing him. "He's the magician who owns the island." Everyone made polite bows or head nods to the magician who smiled and nodded back. The magician stepped into the view of the creatures then.

"THE OPPRESSOR!" they all screamed and picked up their sticks.

"I didn't oppress you. I made you invisible for your own good," replied Coriarkin, stepping closer to the Chief, who began to hop swiftly backwards.

"OPPRESSOR!" came the cries of the creatures.

"I didn't oppress you," repeated Coriarkin.

"But you could have!" said one of the creatures. "If you wanted to!"

"Be gone," said the magician and he blew something into the faces of the creatures, who immediately scampered off, yelling cries of "OPPRESSOR!" as they left.

"What are those?" asked Eustace. Everyone turned around to stare at the boy, who had been left to his own devices on the beach since he refused to wake up.

"Dufflepuds," answered the magician simply.

"Right, of course. Silly me," replied Eustace as he followed the Kings, the Queen, the Magician and the crew into the mansion.

"What did you blow on them?" asked Lucy, curious.

"Lint. But don't tell them," said Coriarkin. The twinkle in his eye then reminded her so much of Mr. Tumnus that she had to giggle. Caspian came up on her left and took her hand.

"I missed you," he said, with a kiss in her hair.

"I missed you too. The Dufflepuds said they were going to kill you if I didn't go in," responded Lucy, who let go of Caspian's hand to wind her arm around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and the two walked like that down the hallway with the others until they reached an immense room.

-A few hours later-

"So we have to find a blue star?" asked Lucy of Edmund as they were being pulled back up onto the Dawntreader by the swing.

"Sounds like it," answered he. He looked at his sister then. She looked truly excited. He thought back to their days in the Golden Age, when she had fought by his side in a number of battles. She truly still was a warrior and Valiant Queen, even if only 15. As they reached the main deck and Tavros was reaching forward to help Lucy onto the ship, Edmund spotted something sticking out of the bottom of Lucy's vest.

"What's that?" he asked of her as Tavros leant him a hand onto the deck. Lucy, who was letting her hair out of its ponytail, didn't hear him. So Edmund acted on impulse and lunged for the unknown object. Lucy screeched as he tackled her and pinned her down. He then grabbed the object out from under the end of her vest and got up. As Caspian came aboard the ship, he saw Lucy lunge at her brother.

"What is this, Lu?" Edmund teased as he held the parchment high over her head. "A diary entry perhaps?"

"Give it back, Edmund," Lucy whined as she jumped with all her strength to reach the coveted paper. Caspian watched as Lucy then pouted and began to walk away. Edmund scoffed and began to open the piece of parchment when Lucy suddenly whipped around and elbowed her brother in the stomach.

"Oof," Edmund grunted as Lucy grabbed the parchment and stepped back from her brother, who had fallen onto the deck and was holding his stomach. "Lucy, that hurt."

"Give it back next time," said Lucy and with a smug smile, she sauntered away.

"Nice going, Ed," said Caspian, reaching down to pat Edmund on the back before he followed after his fiancée. "Lucy, wait!" He too went down the steps and into the hallway to the bedrooms.

"I wonder that is," came a voice and Edmund looked up to see that his cousin was shakily stepping onto the deck from the swing and refusing to take Tavros' offered hand. "I can get on myself," he snapped before he pitched forward and became sprawled out on the deck.

"Humph," said Reepicheep, who came to sit upon Eustace's back. "Sure you can."

"Get the rat off me!" Eustace screeched. "Please get him off!" The Noble Mouse rolled his eyes in response and jumped off the English boy's back.

"I will have to make him a respectable sailor soon," muttered Reep to himself as he watched Eustace get up and storm down to the bedrooms so that he could go and fume with his journal. Edmund heard him and chuckled.

"Have fun trying," was all the King said and he got to his feet. "Now, off to find the Blue Star!"

"Um… Sire?" said Drinian, tapping Edmund's shoulder. "Remember who makes the first command around here?"

"Oh yeah," said Edmund before he ran over to the doorway of the stairs. Everyone wondered what he was doing until Edmund began to yell.

"Oi! Caspian!"

"What?" came a faint yell back. Obviously, they were in Lucy's room doing Aslan knows what.

"Stop snogging my sister and come up here so you can tell Drinian to find the Blue Star!" replied Edmund, smiling like an idiot. A few seconds later, Caspian came trudging up the steps and was being followed by Lucy, who gave a playful scowl to her brother.

"Drinian… do I even have to say it?" asked Caspian as he ruffled his hair.

"Understood, Sire," said Drinian, who calmly nodded. Lucy jumped though when next Drinian bellowed "Hoist the sail! Pull the rigging!"

"Don't worry, Lu," said Edmund, who saw his sister's reaction. "We won't let the Big Bad Drinian get you."

"Oh, shut up," said Lucy, sticking her tongue out at him. Then she sauntered off once more to the front of ship, near the head of the dragon. And Caspian, like a love sick puppy, followed her.

"What a bunch of quacks," murmured Edmund to himself. "But at least they're happy."


	15. Chapter 15

-That night-

"ASLAN!" Lucy screamed, sitting up in bed. She had just had the most terrible dream of her life. She had read the spell and had turned into Susan completely. Aslan had come and reproached her, making her aware that she had been tempted and that he was disappointed. Lucy looked down and saw that the vile spell was in her hands and so she walked over and threw the spell into the fire. The paper crackled as the flames turned into Aslan, who roared. Lucy was shaking. She couldn't believe what she had just done and felt as though she had committed a murder. Guilty, she refused to try to go to sleep and instead walked down the hallway to the boy's room.

-In the boy's room-

Eustace, Reepicheep, Edmund and Caspian were all snoring. Caspian was whimpering in his sleep. His dreams were plagued with images of his father, telling him he was a horrible king. Caspian knew that he could be a better king and he hated that his father kept reminding him. It made him feel awful.

As the boat rocked in the stormy waters, Caspian's dreams changed. Instead of his father, Lucy was standing there. Her hair was out of its ponytail and her nightdress seemed to glow brighter than the moon.

"Lucy?" Caspian questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lucy said. "Can you hold me for a little while?"

"Of course," said Caspian and he moved over in his hammock so that Lucy could lay down beside him. Lifting the blanket, Lucy slid in beside him and then she let the blanket fall. She smiled and Caspian kissed her hair. The moon shone on their faces and made them look like they were creatures from a different world. Their skin glowed a milky white that seemed to shine throughout the whole room.

"Caspian, what are you thinking about?" asked Lucy, turning so that she was facing him.

"Just how beautiful you look," answered Caspian. He meant to say more but then Lucy was kissing his throat. His hands automatically went into her hair and he felt Lucy shiver.

"I was thinking we would do something tonight," began Lucy in a soft whisper.

"Yes," breathed Caspian, without thinking. He wanted this so bad. But then he remembered. "But everyone is just over there," he added, pointing in the general direction of Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep. Lucy gave a small laugh.

"As long as we're quiet, they won't hear us," she responded in between kisses upon his chest. Caspian sighed. He knew that they shouldn't when everyone was near but the idea was tempting him in every way possible.

He watched as Lucy slowly ran a finger down his chest to the top of his trousers. He smirked and reached out for her. She disappeared. Caspian looked around, bewildered. He tried to spot her but could not see her.

"Caspian," a voice called to him softly. Caspian turned his head and realized that Susan was standing in between his hammock and Edmund's.

"How did you get here?" he asked, unable to contain his excitement. Though he had grown out of love with her, he was still elated to see her and rose from the hammock to give her a hug. However, Susan gave him a look that made him know that he was not to approach her.

"How can you do this to me?" said Susan, pointing to where Caspian and Lucy had just been lying. Caspian looked from the hammock and back to Susan with a sad expression.

"I am sorry Susan but I love your sister," said Caspian.

"There is a time when you would have said the same about me," reminded Susan and Caspian was brought back to their kiss before the Pevensies had left last time. But he shook his head.

"Susan, I don't love you anymore."

Susan shrugged this off and then realized something.

"How dare she?" she screeched. She noticed Caspian's confusion and explained.

"Lucy is now called High Queen? That was my title! She has no right to it!"

"Yes she does. For you are to old to be allowed in Narnia."

"Well obviously I am because I am here," said Susan pointedly. "And I'm willing to serve a King."

"Beg pardon?" asked Caspian of Susan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt light enough to be made of air. Caspian figured she must have lost weight when she had returned to England.

"You heard me," said Susan. Then she kissed him. And Caspian couldn't help but return the kiss. It was Susan. His first love. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down to look into Susan's eyes. It was then that he realized he could see Edmund's hammock through Susan's head. As a matter of fact, Susan was getting less and less solid and more transparent by the second.

Then Susan gave a mean laugh and disappeared as well. Caspian moaned as he felt the guilt of what he had just done hit him like a ship hits rocks when no lighthouse is there to warn them. He sunk back down onto his hammock and pulled the blankets back over his body when he heard Edmund stir. Suddenly, he heard a sword being drawn and looked over to see Edmund holding a sword in his sleep. _Odd_, though Caspian.

He then heard footsteps in the hallway and recognized them to be Lucy's. Turning in bed, he closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep.

"Edmund?" he heard her whisper. "I can't sleep."

He then heard Edmund sheath his sword and tell Lucy what he himself suspected. That either everyone was going mad or something was tampering with their minds. Then he heard him get up so that he could tuck Lucy back into bed. After that, he could hear no more, for he had fallen back into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, they were on their way to find the Blue Star which would lead them to Ramandu's Island. Making top speed, the boat sailed in a north-east direction towards land that they had spotted around noon. As the royals along with Eustace and Gail ate their lunch, Drinian was commanding the crew to do everything humanly possible to make the boat go faster.

Eustace, although he himself was not running errands aboard the ship, complained anyway about the labours and trials of being at see. Edmund wanted to shove him overboard but Caspian shot him a look that told him that no matter how much of an ass Eustace was, he was still of Edmund's blood. Edmund had satisfied himself with glaring at his cousin over toast and jam.

Around 2 in the afternoon, they approached the island and found it to be volcanic. The terrain of the island was covered with volcanic rock and sediment. A few member of the crew went with the royals and Eustace ashore. Eustace only wanted to go on land because he had been complaining as well of the rocking of the ship.

Lucy, Edmund and Caspian decided to go exploring, leaving the crew in charge of finding food and making sure that Eustace didn't wander off. However, they didn't seem to do a very good job. In a few moments, Eustace had slipped away to go exploring on his own.

Lucy, Caspian and Edmund walked along the rocky terrain before they found the mouth of a cave entrance. Edmund went in first and Lucy followed him. Caspian entered last, looking once out of the entrance to make sure no one was following them. Then he put his hands on Lucy's waist and helped her down the rocky crag.

Upon arriving at the bottom of the steep hill, they found a pool of clear water. There seemed to be a statue at the bottom of this pool made of gold. They began to explore the little alcove and finding nothing else besides the pool, they decided to take a drink from the refreshing waters. However, they saw something at the bottom of the pool. One of the Seven Swords that they need to break the spell of Dark Island. Hastily, Edmund got a stick and began to try and lift the sword by it's hilt. The end of the stick began to turn to gold the moment it hit the surface of the water.

"Ah!" Edmund yelled and dropped the stick as if it was a red-hot fire poker. As the stick sunk down to the bottom of the pool, it turned fully to gold. Edmund shared a look with Caspian and Lucy.

"Does that mean that that is Lord Restimar turned to gold?" asked Lucy quietly. When her brother nor Caspian answered her, she shuddered. "That's horrible."

"It is not a way I would wish to end," said Edmund. "But how will we get the sword without anything we touch turning to gold?" Then, he looked down at his own sword. Unsheathing it from it's scabbard, Edmund slowly dipped it into the water and placed it underneath the hilt. He then pulled the sword up slowly and carefully, so as to keep it balanced.

When the two swords left the water, one was gold and the other was not. Edmund had done it! He placed both swords upon the floor and then grabbed a sea shell. Caspian watched with suspicion as Edmund lowered the shell into the water and dropped it before the gold could touch his skin. Within seconds, the shell had turned to 100% gold and Edmund was looking at it like a lunatic.

"What are you staring at?" asked Lucy of her brother, sharing a look with Caspian.

"Whoever has access to this pool would be the powerful person in the world," said Edmund in a voice unlike his own.

"Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," said Caspian. If he did, it would anger Aslan and Caspian did not wish his brother to be at the mercy of that Great Lion.

"Says who?" asked Edmund, completely unfazed and still staring at the shell as if it was going to disappear at any moment.

"I do," said Caspian simply. Lucy watched as her brother turned to face Caspian with complete hatred. She tried to move but she felt frozen in place. She could only watch as her brother picked up his sword off the ground and held it up against Caspian, who had also drawn his weapon.

-5 minutes later-

"Can't you see what's happening?" Lucy shouted to Edmund and Caspian, who were now frozen in a mid-fighting state, looking at her. She had yelled at them to stop and so they had. But they were now coming to realize what Lucy next said.

"You're being tempted. We have to get out of here. Now," said Lucy, looking strictly at them. It was then that Caspian realized that her voice had rung with an alternate tone, the tone of a true royal order. She was once again Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. He slowly lowered his sword, as did Edmund. Caspian and Lucy began to walk out of the cavern while Edmund turned and picked up the golden shell that had started the whole mess.

For another moment, the lust for the gold and power filled his eyes and Edmund was thinking about putting the shell into the pocket of his vest. But he shook the thought away and tossed the shell into the golden pool. As he walked away, he heard a hissing noise and if he had turned around, he would have seen the green mist rising out of the water in a thin, smoky line. However he did not and instead left the cavern to catch up to Caspian and Lucy, who were holding hands. Within minutes, the moments in the cavern were forgotten and Caspian and Edmund were talking about what they were going to do next to find the blue star.

-Meanwhile-

Eustace was approaching a ravine that had been dry for a long time. From his angle, he could see nothing in the ravine and was going to pass it. That was before the sunlight hit something in the ravine and made it flash gold. Eustace couldn't help himself and he was drawn to the glimmer of the flash like a moth to a flame. He crept to the edge of the ravine and peered down. Mounds upon mounds of golden trinkets sat at the bottom of the ravine and covered the ravine floor. The tallest piles must have been around 200 feet high. Eustace could hardly believe his eyes and instantly sought to find a safe way down. He didn't have to. He lost his footing and slipped into the ravine, sliding down the rocky walls until he hit the bottom with a thud. He looked at the slope of the ravine and knew that he would not be able to escape by climbing, for the ravine was too steep. Instead, he turned around and saw gold and more gold. It was all his modernized-world brain could take and he quickly ran to the nearest pile. Grabbing anything he could reach, he peered around the corner of one of the walls of the ravine and saw a beautiful golden arm bracelet. Eustace reached to grab it when he realized it was on the arm of a skeleton. Though scared for a moment, Eustace grabbed the bracelet anyway; saying only "I guess you won't be needing that, now, will you?" and he slid the bracelet onto his arm and all the way up to his bicep.

-Back to the royals-

"It's all volcanic, your Majesty," explained Rhince as he showed their Majesties what food they had found while upon the island. _It isn't much_ though Caspian. _Not much at all._ Lucy was thinking the same thing. She bit her lip, knowing that when Eustace learned that the crew of the Dawntreader would once more be on rations, he would be furious and whiny. She glance around.

_Where's Eustace?_ She thought. _Surely, he wouldn't have gone back to the ship. He wasn't allowed to leave._

"Where's Eustace?" she asked Rhince. The man turned and whirled around, looking for him but not seeing the young boy.

"He was here a moment ago," Rhince said, a panic in his voice.

"He's gone?" shrieked Lucy. Turning to face Edmund, she spoke. "We have to find him."

"I'll go," offered Caspian.

"So will I," said Edmund, looking over at Caspian. "We'll find him, Lu," he then said to his sister. "I promise."

Lucy watched as the two Kings of Narnia walked away from her. She felt her heart sink. She knew something wasn't right. She watched after them until she could see them no more and then was led and pulled gently into the rowboat by Gail, who had also been watching after the two Kings.

"They'll find him, won't they?" she asked of Lucy. "Eustace is starting to be nice to me and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"Nothing will happen to him, Gail," said Lucy, looking over at the little girl with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "And the boys better find. Otherwise, Aunt Alberta will have a fit." The two girls giggled as Rhince and some other members of the crew pushed off shore and hopped into the rowboat. Gail switched seats to sit beside her father and helped him row. Lucy watched their interaction with a heavy heart. She wished more than anything that her dad was with her. Maybe then he could block out her fears. As the sea water began to splash upon her face, Lucy looked once more over her shoulder back to shore. The final rowboat was still there, waiting for Caspian, Edmund and hopefully Eustace to climb into it. She prayed to Aslan that Eustace would be found.


	17. Chapter 17

Caspian and Edmund had just left the gold-filled ravine. The afternoon sun burned against the back of their necks as they headed back to the shore. Edmund could think of nothing except the fact that Eustace was so young to have been killed, especially by a dragon. Caspian could think of nothing except of how he would break the news to his beloved that her cousin was dead.

-With Eustace-

_I have to find the others_ thought Eustace as he flew through the Narnian skies. _I hope they haven't left with out me. _He flew over to the beach and realized that although a boat was there, no one was in it or on the shore. He yelled with panic and watched a spurt of fire leave his mouth and heard a roar echo in his ears. He could see the Dawntreader sailing further away. He made his newly acquired wings flap faster, so that he could get closer. This cause ripples which were more like the size of waves form against the smooth surface of the blue Eastern Sea.

-With Lucy-

The dragon flapped closer and closer to the ship and blew fire at the ship. The only thing keeping Lucy from running to safety was Gail, who was trembling in her arms with fright. Lucy made sure that Gail was held tight to her and looked down a moment to see that her dagger was still in place against her hip. If worse came to worse, she could use that to defend both her and Gail, though she knew a dagger could not penetrate a dragon's scaly hide.

The dragon surprised everyone by landing on the top of the mast. This made the ship rock and Lucy found herself struggling to keep her balance.

"What's it doing?" she yelled to Drinian, who was helping the crew shoot harpoons and arrows at the dragon. The dragon seemed to be having trouble landing upon the mast and kept on rocking the ship. Lucy began to feel sea sick for the first time in her life.

Just then, everyone watched as Reepicheep began to dart up the mast. Lucy felt her mouth fall open with fear. She didn't want Reepicheep to be killed. Neither did Gail, who started to sob in Lucy's arms. Lucy tried to calm down the little girl but she couldn't say anything. Her mouth felt so dry, she couldn't produce a word.

Just then, she heard the dragon roar in pain as Reepicheep stuck it's hand with his little rapier. The dragon let go of the mast and flew back to the main land, roaring but in a sad way. Lucy thought it could have been crying. But it was probably her imagination from just being in a traumatic situation. She could feel Gail shaking violently in her arms and instantly bent down to hug the little girl, who whispered into Lucy's shoulder "I want my mommy." Lucy rubbed Gail's back, soothing her and whispered "I want mine too."

-Back with Caspian and Edmund-

Edmund had picked up his pace so that Caspian couldn't see the tears that fell from the High King's eyes. It was unbearable for him to think of his cousin as dead. Granted, the boy had been a nuisance but he hadn't been all bad and Edmund regretted being so horrible to him.

Caspian was thinking of how he would break the news to Lucy; the exact wording had to sound eloquent and regal. He also didn't want her to shut down once she found out. He had seen the people of Narnia do that when people in their family died. They became almost the living dead, walking around and talking but with no emotions on their faces. If Lucy turned into that, he would never forgive himself.

-Back to Eustace-

He had to find Caspian and Edmund. They hadn't left yet and he had to show Edmund the message he had burned into the grassy fields on the other side of a great mountain. He had written _**I am Eustace**_ with his fiery breath and knew that if Edmund read it, he would believe him. At long last, he found them. Edmund was walking in front of Caspian at a very determined pace. _Have they had a quarrel? _thought Eustace, raising a scaly eyebrow.

He flew up behind Caspian and realized that he would hit him so he soared over the King. Caspian had to duck anyway and he heard him yell "EDMUND!" At that point, Eustace's cousin turned around and came face to face with a dragon for two moments before he was snatched up into the air by the dragon's legs.

-Back to Lucy-

The dragon was returning but this time, it had something in it's claws. Lucy cringed when she realized it was her brother, trapped.

"EDMUND!" she screamed to her brother. She could feel panic shoot through her body and she grabbed onto the railing of the ship as she pitched forward.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled as the dragon began to turn around and fly back to the island.

"Save his Majesty!" Drinian yelled and the crew immediately began to set to turning the ship so that they could head back to shore. As they did this, Lucy could only hope that her brother would remain safe and that Caspian did not also fall into the dragon's clutches.


	18. Chapter 18

"By Aslan, how did he get to be a dragon?" whispered Lucy, a hand to her mouth. Edmund had just told Caspian and herself the true identity of the beast. Even now, looking into the face of the scaly monster, Lucy could see Eustace's eyes, worried and sad. Slowly, she walked forward and planted a kiss upon Eustace's scaly cheek."We'll find a way to help you, Eustace. I promise," said Lucy. She watched Eustace's body ease and realized that he had been waiting for someone to say those exact words. Steam came from his nostrils as he exhaled with relief and fully relaxed.

"I swear to avenge you," cried Reepicheep, brandishing his sword high so that it shone in the sunlight with a deadly brilliance. "Whoever did this to you will pay!" But Eustace shook his head at the Noble Mouse."He did it to himself," said Drinian, looking away from everyone to where the Dawntreader rested on the horizon, safe in the cool waters of the Eastern Sea. "Everyone knows that to steal a dragon's treasure means to turn into a dragon." When Eustace glared at him with his big, blue dragon eyes that were narrowed into slits, Drinian was quick to amend. "Everyone from our world, of course," he said and then chuckled nervously before he began to help load up the row boat. Eustace huffed; another puff of gray steam that made beautiful swirling patterns up into the air as it evaporated. He began to shuffle his great paws in the sand out of nervousness, the claws making grooves 2 feet deep. He didn't want to have to be left behind because he couldn't fit upon the ship.

Lucy was looking at her cousin with sadness. Poor Eustace, she thought. Slowly, she walked over to him and placed a hand upon his scaly cheek, wiping away a dragon tear. Her lower lip began to tremble but she would not cry in front of Eustace when he himself was probably close to breaking.

Caspian came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He gave a questioning look to Eustace. The dragon sighed; another steam cloud rising into the air and nodded his head. Lucy let go of Eustace and after sharing a look with Caspian, she walked over to her brother.

Edmund's hair was in disarray, his white shirt dirty, his black vest tattered and his trousers had a hole in the left knee. But he had no visible hurts and before he could say anything or even smile at his little sister, Lucy had pulled him into a fierce hug and was beginning to sob into her brother's left shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Ed," she said in a whisper, clinging to him. Edmund put his arms around his sister and held her tightly like he had so many times before except for situations usually having to do with bad dreams.

"I was so afraid," Lucy continued as her sobs quieted. "I thought you were gone."

"Go with Caspian," he said, releasing her. When he did, he took a look at his sister and saw not the young Queen of Narnia that she had been turning into once again but once more his little sister of 15, who was still going to school and learning maths and singing off-key in music class. She looked beside herself. Carefully, Edmund leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. He watched her close her eyes and take a hesitant breath in which was instantly followed by a huge gulp of air. You see, Edmund and Mr. Pevensie both wore the same scent of cologne and whenever one of the Pevensie children smelled it, they remembered being scared and going to their father with their problems. And their father had wrapped them up in a blanket and nestled them into his arms and listened to their problems as he rocked them to sleep. Lucy seemed to be remembering those times now and when she opened her eyes again, she looked refreshed and happy.

"Drinian, Reep and I need to discuss about how we are to get Eustace aboard if we can and where we are going to go next on our search for the blue star," said Edmund then. As Drinian began to walk over, Lucy whispered "Thank you, Ed. That really helped." Then she gave her brother a final hug before she turned and followed Caspian back to the Deathwater cavern where they could be alone.

Trekking through the sand, Lucy ended up losing one of her boots. The two royals laughed at this and ended up having a fun time trying to get it back on her foot. Caspian, who had picked up the boot, would chase after her and Lucy would hop away.

When they finally reached the cavern, they smelled of sweat, sea and sunshine. Lucy let Caspian once more help her down the rocky slope, both letting their feet slide on the dirt to unearth the scents of the damp, fresh soil that was moist as opposed to the volcanic dirt and sand outside.

Once they were at the bottom, Caspian led her to a rock sitting in the cavern and sat her down on it. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Lucy's were brown and questioning. Caspian's were a darker brown, almost black like Edmund's and were filled with concern but happiness.

"Lucy," began Caspian but the Valiant Queen cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth. She rose off the rock and instead stood against Caspian, with only an inch or two of air separating their tired bodies.

"Don't you ever get put in a situation like that again," said Lucy with pain. When Caspian looked at her with a confused expression, she pulled away and added the words "If Eustace had been a true dragon, Edmund would be dead and he probably would have come back for you."

"But he didn't. He didn't because he was Eustace, Lucy," said Caspian, wiping away his fiancée's tears. "You have to remember that."

"Just please don't," asked Lucy, her voice wavering. Caspian chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"I promise," he said and then he pulled her to him. They stood in that way, arms wrapped around each other for what seemed an eternity; her head upon his chest. Listening to nothing but the ripples in the water and their own breathing.

When it seemed as though they had been down there for hours, the royals walked out of the cavern, hand in hand. Gail spotted their figures on the horizon and began to run to them. She met them halfway, her dress dirty from the run over.

"We're to spend the night on the island, Lucy! You, me, Edmund, Eustace, Caspian, Reepicheep, Daddy and Drinian are to spend the night! We're having another sleepover!" she cheered. Lucy and Caspian giggled at the sight of their young friend. Caspian let Lucy be led away by Gail, who was babbling that Lucy would have to braid her hair.

"I never had a sleepover when I was a boy," mused the King to himself before he called out to his bride-to-be and her kidnapper "HEY, WAIT UP!"

-The next morning-

"Everyone, wake up! It's the blue star!" shouted Lucy and Gail together at sunrise the next morning. Caspian and Edmund awoke to find that Lucy was already packing up her night mat and Gail was jumping up and down excitedly beside Eustace, who was wagging his tail like a dog. The wagging was causing a problem for Reepicheep however as the breeze that the tail produced was splashing sand all over the Noble Mouse. Gail rushed to his aid by stopping her jumping and putting a hand on Eustace's face. Eustace instantly stopped and Reepicheep bowed to Gail before he pattered away, muttering under his breath and brushing sand out of his fur.

"Oh Reep, do stop talking!" complained Caspian as he stretched. "Go dunk yourself in the sea for a spell if you wish to really get clean."

At this, the Mouse bowed to Caspian.

"Sire, with all due respect… no." Then he flounced into the rowboat and waited for everyone to load up the vessel. When everyone was loaded and Eustace was flying, he gave a cry of "ONWARD HO!" and Caspian and Edmund began to row the boat back to the Dawntreader.

-A Few Hours Later-

"There is no wind, Captain," said Rhince to Drinian as the crew pulled hard to taught the sails. "Not from the north, east, south or west. I fear we'll be stuck here for some time." The perspiration coming off of his forehead and all the other crew members heads glistened in the hot afternoon sun. "Furthermore, we are out of food and drink. Captain, I think we should go back to Cair Paravel, while we still can."

At this, Drinian scoffed while wiping his own sweat off of his brow. Since he was bald, the sun affected him more than the other crew members and he felt slightly lightheaded and cranky.

"Rhince, go complain to someone who cares," he snapped before realizing what he had just said. It was then that Eustace roared overhead. The crew members looked up to see that Reepicheep was pulling on part of Eustace's ears and was attempting to steer him. Obviously, he wasn't doing a very good job as Eustace had almost crashed into the mast.

"If we don't find land soon, I'm going to kill that bloody dragon," growled Drinian. Rhince and other members of the crew including Tavros cheered in their agreement.

Eustace heard their cries and looked upwards to Reepicheep with a worried expression.

_They're going to eat me!_ thought Eustace as he flapped his wings. He found he didn't tire easily and that he grew stronger the more he flew. _I have to get of here!_ And he banked severely to the right. This made Reepicheep curse and pull on Eustace's scaly ears to slow him down and fly straight.

"Relax, old boy!" crowed the Mouse. "You'll prove yourself soon!"

_I might not be alive __**soon**__!_ thought Eustace in a panic. _I have to do something to make them like me again. Maybe I could help the ship! That's it!_ He gave a little growl to Reepicheep that meant "Hold on" and then Eustace was swooping down to the front of the ship.

Edmund and Caspian, meanwhile, were on deck helping the various crew members do their duties. They had just gotten into the rhythm of their work when the ship gave a sudden lurch forward. They heard the sound of water moving swiftly under the ship and some members of the crew yelled "We're being attacked!" and ran to load the cannons.

"No… we're not!" cried Edmund with joy as he looked to the front of the ship. "EUSTACE! You're brilliant!" he called to his cousin, who was using his dragon strength to _pull _the ship through the water towards the blue star.

_They're proud of me! They're actually proud!_ exclaimed Eustace in his head and he gave a roar of happiness. Reepicheep was laughing and he patted the top of Eustace's head.

-Near nightfall-

The Dawntreader was safely resting in the waters of the cove that was part of the island. Eustace had volunteered to stay behind so that he could guard the ship. Reepicheep had wanted to stay with Eustace, as did Gail therefore Rhince had stayed to watch over his little girl. This left Caspian, Lucy and Edmund to travel ashore, along with some of the other crew members and Drinian.

The rainforest upon the island was very dense. The soil was soft beneath their booted feet and the shade was cool in contrast to the very hot sun overhead. Following a small trail that they could make out upon the forest floor, the three royals and the crew made their way up the main mountain at the center of the island. Once they reached the top, they could see a table made of stone that was adorned with empty candelabras and a tablecloth. The items mentioned along with plates and utensils were all covered with cobwebs and dust. As were three men, who were sitting at the end of the table; thorns like barbed wire and branches created a bird cage effect around them.

Lucy stifled a cry of horror for the men were dead. Their long, silvery beards the colour of moonlight and just as fine, cascaded down to the floor. She walked over to Caspian's side and took hold of his arm. The blue star shone like a small moon directly above their heads.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's coming towards us!" shouted Lucy in delight. Some of the crew members looked at her skeptically. How could a blue ball of gas rushing towards them be a good thing?

The blue light coming from the mystical star shone upon every upturned face like the warm glow from a gas lamp resting upon an open book. Caspian looked over and saw that Lucy's face held a wondrous smile… she showed no fear at the possible danger. Edmund too was looking up at the star with no fear upon his face.

The star hurtled faster and faster towards them and the crew began to back up in fright. About three feet off the ground, the star stopped and hovered for a moment before, with a flash of light, the star became a young woman.

The woman wore a flowing dress whose fabric looked silken but floated around her feet like a cloud. Her whole body seemed to have a blue light around it. Her hair was so light of a blond that it was almost white and her cheeks were rosy.

"Welcome travelers of Narnia. My name is Liliandil… I am daughter of Ramandu and I am your guide," she said in a voice that was angelic. Caspian felt pulled to the sound of it, as if her voice was a harp whose playing he hoped would never cease. He exchanged a look with his fiancée and Edmund before saying "You are _most_ beautiful."

_Most beautiful!_ screeched Lucy's thoughts. _How dare he! It is true that she is beautiful but still… How could he say that in front of me?_

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," offered Liliandil.

_Yes, change form_ , thought Lucy rudely. _Perhaps to a moth so that I may squish you? You wouldn't glow then, would you?_ She chuckled in her head.

"No!" protested both Edmund and Caspian at the same time. Both had a taken a step forward towards her and everyone in the crew took off their hats as a sign of respect to the glowing beauty. Lucy watched both Kings look at each other and then at her. She just rolled her eyes.

_If they want to be lusty fools, let them_ , thought she. _I have no time to waste for men who will flip and do parlor tricks just to get attention from a woman. They will earn no sympathy from me if she breaks their hearts just as Caspian has broken mine. _With a heavy heart, she watched as Caspian turned his face to look from her back to Liliandil. Her vision glowed red and suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to walk over to the figure and see if she could get in a good punch. Knowing that she could not do that, she decided to set her frustration on walking. She strode forwards up to the table.

"What happened to them?" she demanded of Liliandil after the crew had asked the star if the food was poisoned or not.

"They were greedy when they came to eat here," explained the star in a voice that was smooth as silk. "So they were put to sleep."

"Seems awful," Lucy said aloud.

"I assure you that the same thing will not happen, my Queen, if that is what is on your mind," reassured Liliandil. Lucy suppressed the urge to glare at the white figure and instead sat down to eat with a haughty air. Caspian sat down to her immediate right but she ignored him and when he asked if she could pass him the bowl full of apples, he was met with a cold glare. Puzzled, Caspian asked her again and expected her to give jim the warm loving look that she usually did.

In response, she did give him the warm look and kissed his cheek but did not pass the fruit. Instead, she whispered into his ear "Why don't you get the most beautiful Liliandil to pass you the fruit?"

Caspian huffed in annoyance and reached across her to get the bowl of fruit. Something was wrong with Lucy and he would figure out what it was.

Throughout the whole dinner, Caspian was looking at Lucy. But for Lucy? She was looking at Liliandil with a menacing glare.

-A few hours later-

Caspian watched Lucy walk away from him again. Since they had left Ramandu's Island, she had not spoken to him or allowed him to come within 10 feet of her. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but could never find the chance. Therefore, when Lucy went below decks to change into a more comfortable and clean shirt, Caspian seized the oppurtunity and followed her down. Walking down the hallway, he came to Lucy and Gail's bedroom. The mahogany door was closed and he could hear the fabric of her new shirt slipping over her skin. He waited until he heard nothing more and knocked upon the hard wood.

The door was opened by a smiling Lucy, excited. However, as soon as she saw it was him, she hissed "Go away."

"No," said Caspian. "Tell me what's going on."

"Go away!" Lucy yelled in response and she made to slam the door. Caspian jammed his toe in the crack so that it couldn't close.

"Tell me," he pleaded against the pain the door was causing his foot. But Lucy simply smiled and then slammed the door onto his foot. Caspian was sent reeling backwards against the wall of the hallway and Lucy quietly shut the door behind him.

"I, Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia would like you to open the door," called he through the baracade.

"Tell his Majesty that the _**High Queen**_ of Narnia refuses him," called back the Valiant Queen, who sounded quite smug.

"I am the King and I order you to open the door," he yelled. He hated raising his voice to Lucy but that was the only way she would listen to him in situations such as this.

"The High Queen refuses," answered Lucy simply.

"Tell her Majesty that her brother, High King Edmund of Narnia would like to see her," called a different voice. Caspian turned to see that Edmund and Tavros were coming down the hallway. Caspian also heard the lock of the bedroom door slowly unlock.

"Is Caspian gone?" asked Lucy, peeking around the door. She looked like a toddler peeking around the hem of her mother's skirt at a stranger. Caspian felt his brown eyes connect with her blue ones before the door slammed once again.

"Your turn, Tavros," said Edmund and made a sweeping gesture from the minotaur to the door with his hand. Tavros nodded at the two Kings before he walked up to the door, turned the handle and shoved. The sound of the lock breaking could be heard inside the room and was the sound that the three expected to hear. Instead, they also heard a **bang** and **smash.** The breaking of glass.

Caspian pushed his way around Tavros and Edmund to run into the bedroom. Lucy was lying on the floor, spread out. Her left hand was bleeding from where the glass of her now-broken vase had cut her when she had knocked into it and fallen. White lilies that glistened with the water drops upon their petals like a candle flame in a dark window were strewn about her. Obviously, they had been in the vase.

"No," said Caspian, wanting her to wake up. He tapped her cheek lightly. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" she questioned to herself before she saw Caspian's face above hers. She put her bloodied hand against his chest and soved him lightly so that he lost his balance and fell backward some five feet away. She then sat up quickly and felt all the blood rush from her head.

"Too quick," she moaned as Edmund rushed to her side with a torn part of his shirt. He began to bangdage her hand as Tavros apologized to her Majesty while helping Caspian off of the floor.

"Why'd you push me?" asked the King of Lucy.

"I have no need to be in the presence of a jerk," answered Lucy curtly. She pulled her hand away from Edmund's when he had finished doing up her bandage.

"Edmund, I don't understand what your sister means. You are her brother, please tell me what she means!" pleaded Caspian, looking at Edmund like a puppy who had just been yelled at.

"My guess is," began Edmund as he helped Lucy to her feet. "That you have offended the emotions of my darling sister."

"Stating the obvious again, Edmund?" asked Lucy teasingly.

"Let me apologize!" interrupted Caspian. "Please!" Both Edmund and Lucy turned to stare at Caspian, who looked distraught. Lucy was quick to turn away and she looked out the window of the bedroom; the sea outside like crystal.

"Please," asked Caspian again in a whisper. He sounded broken. He sounded how her heart felt.

"You have five minutes," she responded. She heard Edmund and Tavros immediately leave her room. They shut the door behind them. As Caspian walked slowly up behind Lucy, the air seemed to grow colder and colder, as if she were the White Witch herself.

He went to put his hands on her waist but Lucy stopped him with harsh words.

"If you want to keep those hands so that you can put them onto Liliandil, I wouldn't put them on me," she hissed. But Caspian, hearing her reverse psychology, slowly reached forward and held her waist in his hands. He turned her to face him.

"You love me. I know that you do, Lucy," he began. But Lucy was trying to turn away from him. He held her waist more firmly and grabbed her wrists so that he could pin her arms to her sides. 

"You have said to other women, to my _**own sister**_ that you loved them. What makes me any different?" she questioned, not looking into his eyes.

"For one: you have a ring," said Caspian, lifting up her left hand and giving her engagement ring a kiss. "For two: I have told you more about myself than anyone. I have bared myself to you as the wolf would do for his Alpha and I will continue to do so until you believe me."

Lucy sagged forward so that her head rested against his chest. She was tired of fighting with him and knew that he was saying the truth. But still...

"Lucy, you are the most beautiful person I know," began Caspian but then Lucy's eyes, which had been softening, flashed a brilliant red.

"**MOST BEAUTIFUL!**" she screeched. "Those are the words that fit the moment perfectly, are they?"

Caspian realized his mistake and decided that he could only do one more thing. He kissed her, trying to turn her anger to passion.

"It won't work you know," she said, breathless after she had sighed when their lips met. "I'm not easily swayed, Caspian." But Caspian refused to speak and kept pressing her against the glass of the window so that he could hold her in his arms.

"Do you believe that I love you?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I'm not convinced yet," she managed to say as his kisses became more insistent. She felt him free her wrists and her hands, out of habit, went into his hair.

"What do you need?" he asked her. "Tell me and it's yours."

She knew that she could ask him for the world and that he would try to give that to her. Lucy also knew that she shouldn't take advantage of him, no matter what the situation was. She had never been raised to be that kind of a girl.

"Maybe," she asked, pulling away so that her eyes could meet his. "Another kiss more would do it?" Then she smiled and it was like a wave crashing over the dryest beach for Caspian. He pulled her to him and pressed her against the window slightly harder. He started to kiss her upon her lips but after a while, he began to kiss her neck. This earned him hearing his name in sighs and he loved it. As he trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, Lucy heard him say "You are my sun in winter, Lucy. And my Northern Star on a dark night. I would be cold and lost without you" against her skin.

"That is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," she whispered into his air. "I love you." As an afterthought "Caspian?"

Her fiancé lifted his head and he brushed her lips with his lightly. "Yes, my love?"

"No matter how beautiful the person is, please don't blurt out the first thing that comes to mind," whispered she.

"I promise," said Caspian, a smile upon his lips. He once more kissed her lightly and let the tip of his tongue touch her upper lip before he began to kiss her neck once again.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," said Caspian in the accent that was no longer Mediterranean but not quite Spanish. The accent and voice that her heart recognized and the voice that had stolen her heart. She barely felt his hands when they lifted her new shirt out of the top of her trousers. Lucy was suddenly aware then of a breeze across her stomach and she giggled against Caspian.

"Slow down," she whispered, removing his hands. She undid the top button of his vest and then returned to kissing him.

"LUCY? WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?" came a child's voice through the door. Gail.

Lucy and Caspian jumped apart, smoothing their clothes. Lucy tucked her shirt back in and began to pick up the fallen shards of glass.

"Because I was having a talk with Caspian," called Lucy. "Why do you need to come in, Gail?"

"Edmund and I were playing and he threw me overboard. It was okay because I had been wanting to swim all day but I would like to get changed now," answered Gail. Caspian could hear the pout in Gail's voice.

"Can you hold on a moment?" Lucy called through the door, her voice hoarse. Caspian raised his eyebrows at her and she smirked.

"Sure!" she called back. Lucy gave the shards of glass to Caspian, who tossed them into the garbage can. He then began to gather the lilies. Once they were gathered, he put them onto Lucy's nightstand and then he and Lucy opened the bedroom door together.

They looked upon a dry Gail, who was smiling as smug as a Cheshire Cat.

"How much did you hear?" Caspian instantly demanded, reaching forward and sweeping Gail inside. Lucy closed the door behind them. They sat Gail down upon the bed and looked sternly at her.

"Everything after "most romantic,"" answered Gail, smiling. The little girl watched as Lucy bit her lower lip and looked over at Caspian worriedly.

"You can't tell Edmund," the Queen said finally.

"You'll have to pay me somehow so that I won't," chirped Gail in a sing-song voice. She was baiting them; a fisherman with his lure and Lucy and Caspian were the gaping fish.

"How about this?" offered Caspian. "I will give you one of these pretty lilies and a piggy back ride if you do not tell Edmund or anyone else." He picked up one of the sparkling lilies and held it out to her.

"Deal," cried Gail happily and taking the flower, she got off the bed and ran behind Caspian. Before he could say anything, she jumped onto his back and said "Let's go!" Caspian and Lucy laughed and the King took off with his charge upon his back with Lucy yelling good-natured shouts of "Be careful!"

-A few minutes later-

"Everyone has earned their place upon this ship. My people... Now it the time to be strong! Never give in! For Narnia! For Aslan!" finished Caspian triumphantly. The crew on the main deck below him roared with shouts of support, courage and he could hear Lucy yell "For Narnia!" from somewhere in the crowd the crew had made. They were just entering the channel that lead to the center of Dark Island. The crews cheers faded quickly to murmurs of suspicion and fear. Caspian too began to feel that there was something awry. He went down the stairs that led up to the captain's balcony where he had been standing and met Lucy halfway across the deck.

"Something's not right," he whispered to her.

"I feel it too," said Lucy, also in a whisper. "Edmund!" she called to her brother and he came over to them.

"Something bad is going to happen," gave the Just King. He put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "I've told Rhince that if something bad starts to happen, you will take Gail below decks to keep her safe."

"That's fine," agreed Lucy. "But I'm allowed to come back up, right?"

Here she exchanged looks with her fiancé and her brother and saw that neither of them had the intention of letting her come into danger's path.

"You. Cannot. Be. Serious," growled Lucy, turning to Caspian. "Why?" she demanded, whining.

"You're too important to me, Lu. I don't want to lose you," explained the King.

"I _**will**_ fight," defied Lucy. "Caspian, for once, I won't let you stop me." She then began to walk over to Gail but turned around to come back. "But thank you for your concern," she added lightly, kissing him briefly on the lips. Leaving a stunned Caspian standing there, Lucy smiled at her brother and walked away.

"I guess she's fighting then," said Caspian in a daze, smiling like a fool. When Edmund continued to stare at him, Caspian snapped out of it and then ordered "Be brave men! Don't let the mist tempt you!"


	20. Chapter 20

The sea serpent looked down at them with a glare of hatred and annoyance. Water slid off his back and returned to the sea, causing bigger waves that rocked the Dawntreader. The crew gasped as they were flung about from side-to-side upon the ship. Lucy unsheathed her dagger from its scabbard and became ready to attack. The snake hissed gruesomely; the sound of nails on a chalkboard and about 10 times as unpleasant. Caspian looked to his fiancée to find that she was staring the snake directly into its red eyes. She was not afraid.

-2 minutes later-

"Gail, move!" shouted Lucy, reaching forward to pull the little girl back just as the sea serpent dove for her. The girl screamed, realizing that she would have died. She turned and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Get her down below!" yelled Edmund to Lucy as he helped the archers shoot at the sea serpent. Caspian too was helping, running around the deck and grabbing every available harpoon they had. Sea water rained down on them from the serpent's body, drenching them through to the skin.

"Come on!" Lucy encouraged to Gail. "You heard what Caspian said!" They took off running from the center of the ship to the door that led down belowdecks. "Keep running!" called Lucy behind her when she felt Gail slow down. Gail lifted up the skirts of her dress and sprinted. When they reached the safety of the door, Gail turned around and sought her father's face.

"Go!" her father yelled at her. "Go Gail!" But Gail would not budge. More sea mist was sprayed against them and the ship rocked violently to the left, swinging Gail and Lucy against the left wall of the stairwell.

"Come on, Gail... you're going to be alright. So is your dad," said Lucy and she proceeded to help Gail down the stairs. Running down the hallway, she burst into their bedroom with Gail running behind her. Making sure that the room was safe, Lucy ran over to the cabinet in which was kept Susan's bow and arrows. After putting the bow over her shoulder as well as the arrow holder, she turned to face Gail, who had come to sit upon the bed, frightened.

"Stay here, okay?" ordered Lucy. Gail nodded and hugged Lucy tightly. The Valiant Queen then departed, sprinting back down the hallway and up the stairs. Destruction met her eyes. The top of the mast was completely destroyed and Edmund was sitting in the dragon figurehead's mouth, flashing his torch light into the eyes of the serpent. She could see the hole in the cloud of mist where Eustace had flown through, injured. _I hope he's not too badly hurt,_ she thought before she ran up to the captain's balcony. She could see that Caspian was watching her.

The sea serpent swerved down and bit the head off the dragon figurehead. "EDMUND!" she screamed, thinking her brother was killed. Feeling a power surge through her, Lucy took her bow off and pulled an arrow from its holder. Slipping it in place, Lucy raised the arrow to eye level and pulled back, aiming for the sea serpent's eyes. She then let it go and wished with all her heart that it would aim true. It did. Hitting the sea serpent's left eye, the sea serpent screeched and shook his head, dumbfounded and reeling with pain. The Queen watched as her brother was flung backwards as the sea serpent struck blindly at the figurehead. She watched him hit the main deck and saw that he was breathing but otherwise unmoving. Sharing a look with Caspian, Lucy sprinted back down the captain's stairs towards her brother. She was knocked off her feet by one of the scared crew, who apologized when they realized who they had hit. Crawling on her hands and knees, she reached her brother and found him to be waking up.

"We have to ram it against the rock," he said to Caspian, who helped him up. "It's made of green mist. Notice how when the arrows and spears hit it, mist comes out of it." The two Kings chuckled at this idea as Edmund got fully to his feet. Lucy looked up and prayed "Aslan, please help us."

"It's on," she said out loud before yelling "HARD TO STARBOARD!" Drinian heard her and shouted the command. The Dawntreader crew raced to oblige their captain. Lucy held onto Caspian and Edmund, preparing for the swerve and knowing full well that if Aslan didn't help them, she would never be returning to England again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Go away," Edmund said to the White Witch made of green mist. The sea serpent struck down at him then. From the top of the mast in the crow's nest, Edmund's sword shone a bright and brilliant blue that was magical. Spinning, he thrust the sword up into the roof of the sea serpent's mouth. The sea serpent gave another horrendous cry before it turned into mist and evaporated into the dark air. Spray that was both the "blood" of the creature and the sea water splashed upon a shaking Edmund, who was staring at the sword in awe. Catching his breath, he managed a smile of relief.

The water of the Easter Sea had returned from being a murky gray back to the crystalline blue it had been before. The dark and ominous clouds were separating and were turning white again, letting the brilliant sun break through again. The shafts of warm light that were as comforting as a candle in a dark room shone upon the Dawntreader as its crew celebrated.

Lucy turned her face up to look at the sun; joyful and relieved. Though she was drenched to the bone, she ignored the discomfort of the clothes that clung to her skin and the water in her boots. Instead, she turned around, looking for Caspian. When she spotted him, she realized that he was looking for her too and so she gave a small laugh before she ran at him. He caught her in his arms and lifted her legs so that she was cradled against him.

"We did it!" Caspian heard her shout triumphantly. The crew of the Dawntreader, including Drinian, echoed her cry. Lucy opened her mouth to cheer again but was silenced by Caspian's soft kiss that turned passionate. It made her weak at the knees and made her head feel like it was spinning at 100 miles an hour. She clung to him then and kissed him back.

A person clearing their throat made Caspian and Lucy pull apart. Both royals turned and spotted a smug looking King Edmund who was finishing climbing down the mast's rope ladder. Jumping down, he strode over to them and put the sword back into its scabbard, the metal of the weapon still glowing blue only more faint.

"Enjoying the victory already?" he joked, winking at the pair of them. Caspian lowered Lucy's legs so that she could stand, laughing when her boots made the sloshing sound from the water inside them. Lucy however did not remove her hands from around Caspian's neck.

"Yes," she answered snidely to her brother, sticking out her tongue. Edmund chuckled then and made kiss-faces; lips puckered, at the two of them.

A thought came to Lucy then and she staggered from it's power. Edmund's carefree smirk faltered then and he rushed to his sister's side.

"What is it?" he asked her, taking hold of her so that she would not fall. Lucy blinked thrice quite rapidly before she turned to face Caspian and Edmund, her face full of panic.

"We have to find Eustace!" she exclaimed, sounding shaken. When both Edmund and Caspian gave her the "Why?" looks, she huffed at them.

_Men_, she thought. _You have to spell out everything for them._

"He fought a sea serpent by himself _**and **_was wounded by the sword that Lord what's-his-face threw at him!" She was too worried to think about whether it was Lord Rhoop or Restimoor or any of the others. She just wanted to find her cousin. Edmund and Caspian heard the urgency in her voice and began to call out for Drinian when another voice interrupted them.

"Mummy!" shouted Gail. To Lucy's shock, Gail jumped overboard and began to swim the moment she hit the water. Looking up onto the horizon of the water, Lucy could make out the form of a fleet of rowboats drifting towards the Dawntreader. She suspected that they were the boats that the mist had taken for sacrifices.

When Rhince heard his daughter's cry, he too looked at the horizon. Spotting his wife in the leading boat, he gave a shout that was pained yet joyous.

"Helen!" he called as he jumped overboard. Within a few minutes, he had reached his wife and had given her a passionate kiss. Gail hugged her mother tightly and smiled at the sign of affection between her parents. As the three royals were watching this, Caspian chanced a look over at Lucy. She had a small, satisfied smile on her face and her cheeks had a faint pink colouring. He felt his heartstrings pull for her and so he reached out and wrapped her once more into his arms.

Lucy gave a sigh and snuggled into Caspian's chest. Glancing down, she slyly looked down at her own stomach, wondering if she would ever bare children. But she averted her eyes back up, looking happily at the reunited family.

"Lucy!" called someone then from the other side of the ship. "Lucy! Lucy, over here!" Lucy rushed to the other side with Caspian and Edmund close behind her. When she realized who the figure was that was swimming in the water, she gave a shriek of happiness.

"Eustace!" she cried gleefully. Caspian and Edmund chuckled and waved at the smallest member of their little family.

"I'm a boy again! Lucy, I'm a boy!" exclaimed her cousin happily, his words slightly cut off with him going underwater for a moment.

"Let's get a rope!" ordered Caspian to Drinian. "-to pull Master Eustace aboard!" he added.

-Eustace's POV-

_Master Eustace! He called me Master Eustace! They really do love me and they really did miss me!_

-Back to normal POV-

Something grey-brown and furry shot past Edmund's face then and somersaulted into the water. When the creature resurfaced, fur slick and shining, Lucy saw that it was Reep.

"EUSTACE!" crowed the Noble Mouse, laughing. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Eustace laughed as well, splashing Reepicheep. All onlookers smiled, some chuckled but all were immensely happy that this loyal dragon and charming boy was alright.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that afternoon when the sun was just passing midday, Reepicheep, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace crowded into one of the Dawntreader's dinghies. Caspian and Edmund were rowing while Reepicheep acted as navigator at the front of the dinghy. Lucy and Eustace sat in the back of the small rowboat, each one immersed in their own thoughts. On the horizon, Eustace could make out the form of a beach that had a huge wall of water towering upwards.

As he rowed, Caspian found he could not tear his eyes away from the Valiant Queen that sat across from him. Her hair was down and floated slightly in the breeze, the sun making the colour of her eyes a sharper blue, resembling the clear water they rowed through.

"Caspian, what are you thinking about so intently? Your brow is furrowing," noted Lucy, breaking his train of thought.

"I was thinking about Rhince, Helen and Gail actually," admitted Caspian, for he had been previously.

"What about them?" prompted Lucy happily.

"How they have such a close family," Caspian continued warily.

"Yes?" Lucy prompted again. From where he was perched, Reep rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we will ever be so fortunate?" Caspian finished, looking timid.

"Oh no," moaned Eustace, putting his head in his hands.

"Here we go," groaned Edmund. But Caspian ignored the two and never took his eyes off Lucy.

"Will we?" he asked again. Lucy smiled then, warm and loving before she winked at him.

In an effort to change the subject, Eustace brought up how he had changed from dragon to boy. At the mention of Aslan, everyone perked up. A few minutes later, they pulled up to the beach, sand white as snow. Stepping out, they heard the sifting noises that their boots made upon the shore and stared in awe at the immense wall of water. Lucy felt a tingling in her toes and was drawn to the water like a moth to a flame. She began to walk towards it, the boys following her. All mouths agape. Reepicheep looked as if he would faint with excitement.

"Aslan?" Eustace suddenly said. Everyone else turned around and stared. Indeed, a Great Lion was walking towards them, his paws making no noise upon the sand and leaving no paw prints.

"Aslan!" exclaimed Lucy, rushing up to him.

"Hello, Dear One," boomed Aslan, nudging her offered hand. Lucy giggled and stroked his mane while Caspian and Edmund gave respectful nods. Reepicheep bowed.

Eustace looked on, unashamed of not bowing but unsure of what to do. But when Lucy stepped back from the Lion, Eustace smiled warmly at the Great Beast. Aslan returned the smile.

"Is this your country?" asked Edmund of the Lion.

"My country is beyond," responded Aslan, nodding his head in the direction of the waves.

"Is my father in your country?" asked Caspian of the Great Beast. Aslan chuckled before he answered.

"That is for you to find out, my son." Eustace couldn't help but be mesmerized at Aslan's tail, gold and long. The tip of which kept flicking back and forth like a metronome. "But to **truly** know the answer, you must go through these waters into my Country."

Lucy walked as Caspian left them and walked up to the water wall. With an expression of pain, he lifted his hand and put it into the water, feeling it rush across his fingers. He could smell different scents that wafted up to him from the water: his father's old cologne which turned to fresh roses which turned to cinnamon and finally, it turned to Lucy's perfume. His expression became from one of pain to one of pleasure and he drew his hand out of the water.

"You're not going?" asked Edmund of Caspian when he had come back to them and had taken Lucy into his arms.

"I wish to be a better King," said Caspian in explanation. "How can I do that if I am not here ruling my country?"

"For that, you are already a better king," said Aslan then. Caspian gave him a small smile and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

-5 minutes later-

Lucy let go of Reepicheep, the Noble Mouse who had served Narnia so well. The Mouse hopped into a miniature rowboat and began to paddle up the wall of water. He drifted over the top, his boat making drops of water rain down onto the sand of the beach. Those drops were reflected by the tears that had welled up in Eustace's eyes at the loss of his best friend.

Suddenly thinking of something, Lucy turned to face Aslan.

"We have to leave, don't we? Edmund, Eustace and I."

"If you wish to, Dear One. The choice is yours to make," answered Aslan. Lucy looked over at Eustace's and Edmund's faces.

"Our time here is over, Lu," stated Edmund softly. Sadly.

Caspian could feel his heart breaking as Lucy stepped out of his arms and walked over to the Lion.

"Will you visit us in our world?" she asked tearfully as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes, Dear One. In your world, I am known by another name. You must learn to know me there. In that way, I will never leave you."

_Lucy is going to leave?_ thought Caspian. _But I love her!_ He felt Lucy's arms wrap around his neck then and he realized that she had left Aslan to come and hug him. His arms naturally went around her waist and he held her tightly.

"Don't leave me," he whispered into her ear, her hair blowing around them due to the wind. "Stay."

"I can't… I have to go back with them," whispered Lucy in response, letting go of him resignedly. She turned but Caspian turned her round again to face him.

"Please… Lucy… I love you," Caspian begged. He reached out for her again but she stepped back. Instead, she turned and hugged Aslan one more time.

"I'll miss you," she said to the Great Lion, her closest companion.

_Those are the words she should have said to me_, thought Caspian sadly. _I don't want her to leave._

His thoughts were cut off by Aslan, who gave a rumble of a chuckle.

"I will miss you as well," he admitted. "All of you," he said, looking at Edmund and Eustace. Edmund nodded once more and Eustace wiped tears away furiously. "Now go on." With that, he gave a mighty roar that seemed to shake the very air around them.

The wall of water opened up. Lucy gasped with surprise and looked to Caspian's face expecting to see delight. Instead, she saw darkness and sadness. He was looking down at the ground.

"Caspian," she called quietly, begging him in her thoughts to look up at her. He did not. Lucy looked down at her left hand and saw the engagement ring.

_She doesn't love me_, thought Caspian. _She doesn't love me. _

"Can I keep it? To remind me of him?" Lucy's voice penetrated his despairing thoughts and looked up sharply to see Lucy facing Aslan.

"Do you still love him?" the Lion asked of her. Lucy nodded profusely.

"Of course."

"Then you may."

Lucy gave a shy smile and turned back around. Holding hands with her cousin and brother, they walked up to the channel that the wall of water had made. But with each step, the ring on her finger felt heavier and heavier. So did her footsteps. Halfway through the channel, the water started to close behind them, mist spraying her face and whipping her hair. Lucy stopped abruptly and let go of Edmund and Eustace's hands. Running back a few feet so that the channel reopened, she saw Caspian's face, shocked that she had somehow returned. But his surprise turned to anxiety and the both of them bit their bottom lip at the same time.

_Should I stay?_ thought Lucy, looking down at her ring. _Or should I go?_ She looked back at her brother and cousin, who both were giving her looks of "Come on, let's go!" She sighed.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered softly to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

With the spray of water misting over her face, Lucy looked back up at Caspian. He was willing her to stay. She knew that she couldn't leave him. With a cry of joy, she ran back out of the channel and across the beach, stopping right in front of Caspian.

"I love-" she began but he cut her off, kissing her.

"I love you too," he whispered. Edmund and Eustace caught up with Lucy then since they had ran out after her. The channel had closed behind them

"So we're choosing to stay?" Eustace asked of Lucy.

"Well I am," said Lucy. "I don't know if you'd wish to." She looked over at Aslan. "Will you open the channel again?"

"If they wish me to, I will," answered Aslan, looking at Edmund and Eustace. His tail flicked back and forth questioningly.

"I'm staying with Lucy," said Edmund. "She is, after all, my little sister."

"Then I stay with Lucy and Edmund," came Eustace. "I do not wish to return by myself. Besides, I want to have more adventures."

Aslan chuckled at Eustace's response.

"Very well, Dear Ones. Will you please join hands?" he asked of them. All four youths took hold of eachother's hands warily.

"What are we doing?" asked Lucy, who held hands with Caspian and Eustace.

"You are to go back to Cair Paravel," boomed the Lion. "Hold tight." Then he blew. The air around them and beneath them seemed to turn into a living creature that lifted Caspian, Edmund, Eustace and Lucy into the air. Lucy gave a shriek of delight.

"Goodbye, Aslan!" she called as he blew again. They soared higher into the air and began to fly over the Eastern Sea. As they passed over the Dawntreader, Lucy heard the shouts of exclamation from the crew. Some laughed. Caspian waved with his free hand down at them and shouts came up yelling "Long Live The King! Long Live The King!"

"I shall see you all back at Cair!" yelled Caspian down to them. The crew roared their happiness and watched as the royals and Eustace drifted away.

-Eustace's POV-

In a matter of minutes, we were at Cair Paravel. It's so magnificent. I have only seen castles like that in history books back in England! We landed at the front gate, earning shouts of surprise from the guards, who drew their swords. However, when they realized what _**important**_ company we were, they smartened up really fast. I guess it's who you know, as Father used to say. Anyway, we got escorted through the gardens on the way up to the actual castle entrance of Cair. As we passed, the topiary, flowers and fountains were so elaborate that I felt that I could look into the gardens every day and see something new. The castle itself when we walked up to it was enormous. It probably cost 10 000 ₤! Anyway, we were lead inside the castle and straight to the throne room where a midget of a man with a long yellow beard sat. I found out that the thing was called a dwarf, was named Trumpkin and was the "DLF" of Lucy, whatever "DLF" means.

Caspian had embraced Trumpkin warmly and asked his royal advisor what had happened in the past year that we had been at sea. Trumpkin instantly began to prattle on, seeming not to take a breath. That is, until he saw me. Then he stopped and made to draw his sword.

"Who is this knave?" growled Trumpkin of Caspian. I knew that I had squeaked with fear and I felt faint.

"This is the cousin of their Magesties Edmund and Lucy. Master Eustace, this is my advisor Trumpkin. Trumpkin, Master Eustace," introduced Caspian, waving a hand in between Trumpkin and I.

"H-How do you?" I asked of the dwarf.

"Not a very brave thing, is he?" answered Trumpkin to Lucy, who giggled.

"It might help if you lowered the sword," I said.

"Very well. But I'm watching you, Eustace," came the dwarf and he shethed his sword once again. Edmund chuckled as Trumpkin commenced once more to prattle on about Giants and Calormenes and who knows what else. I would be very cautious of him from then on.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy never let go of Caspian's hand as Trumpkin led them around the castle, showing them the architectural changes that they had had to make. Since Cair had been attacked by the Telmarines, most of the destroyed wings and been rebuilt. As they reached the wings that had once contained the Pevensie's royal bedchambers, Edmund clapped his hands together.

"Excellent!" he said, excited. "Where's my room?"

"Your room was the only one that survived the seige, milord," answered Trumpkin.

"Ah! So it's this one, then?" said Edmund, reaching for the door handle of his old bedroom door. But Trumpkin reached out and stopped him.

"Milord, you did not let me finish," said Trumpkin. Then he added quickly "-because we did not think that yourself or Master Eustace would stay in Narnia, we converted your bedroom into Lucy's new one."

Edmund's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"You turned... my room... into Lucy's?" he asked in a voice that came out as barely a squeak. Lucy giggled and Caspian was laughing outright. Eustace was holding his side, silent laughter escaping his open mouth.

"Yes, milord. I apologize but we had no way to anticipate that both yourself and-" began Trumpkin.

"I get it, I get it!" snapped Edmund. "So where is my room going to be?"

"Your bedchambers are right here," said Trumpkin, leading his little parade around a corner of the immense hallway. Wrought-iron doors that were 20 feet tall loomed suddenly in the stone wall. Intricately designed with carvings of Edmund upon Phillip during the Golden Age, the doors were beautiful.

Edmund fist-pumped the air, the very picture of being unkingly.

"He gets a new room?" asked Eustace. "Where am I going to sleep then, Master Trumpkin?"

"You, Master Eustace, are to share bedchambers with His Majesty King Edmund until we get yours built in two months tide," responded Trumpkin.

"WHAT?" roared Edmund in surprise. Lucy's giggles turned into hiccuping laughter and Caspian had to lean against the wall to hold himself up. "It's not funny," whined Edmund then, seeming to be like a five year old. This caused Caspian to leave the premises, taking Lucy with him. Both of them were laughing so hard that their faces were red and tears streaked down their faces.

"Let's... Let's go for a horse ride, shall we?" Caspian asked her through his laughter. Lucy, unable to speak, simply nodded, a smile on her lips as her laughter turned back into fits of giggles. The two of them raced down the hallway, hand in hand with Caspian yelling "Make way! I'm the king!" whenever the hall got too crowded. They reached the stables very winded, hair askew in many places, seemingly drunk on laughter and love.


	25. Chapter 25

Entering the stables, Lucy was enveloped with scents of hay and the grainy feed for the horses. Leading Caspian in with a pull upon their intertwined hands, she walked across the cobblestone floor that was covered here and there by strands of hay. Looking up at the roof, the Valiant Queen delighted in seeing that Caspian had put stained glass windows in when he had the stables rebuilt. Small dots of rainbow colours shimmered all around them and onto the horses. Lucy's new mare, Sylvia, was pure white normally but she looked pink, blue, purple and green.

"Like the Horse of A Different Colour from the Wizard of Oz," said Lucy, remembering the movie that had come out a decade before in England. She had watched it with her mother when she had been quite small and before all the war happened. Caspian saw his fiancée's face drop slightly and put his right arm around her shoulder while his left hand came up to cup her chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Just thinking of my mum," answered Lucy, giving him a sad smile. She reached up and kissed his lips quickly. "I'll be okay."

"Do you wish to leave?" asked Caspian, not wanting to cause her more sadness.

"No!" Lucy said with a laugh, genuine and happy. "I want to show you something instead of riding today."

"Oh?" said Caspian, intrigued. He dropped his hand from her chin and stepped back, looking amused. "Show me whatever it is then."

To his surprise, Lucy darted away from him and over to the ladder that led all the way up to the hay loft. Hiking her long skirt up to her knees with one hand, she used the other to hold onto the ladder and began to climb.

"What are you doing?" asked Caspian with a laugh.

"I am going to play in some hay!" answered the Queen. She reached the top, a full 50 feet higher than she had been before. "Hold this!" she then called and something was thrown over the edge of the loft. Caspian rushed to catch it before it hit the ground and realized when he got it that it was her silver crown.

"You don't want it?" he asked her, looking down at the silver glory.

"I'm making myself a new one… come see!"

Sighing, Caspian put the crown onto his arm like a bracelet and began to climb the ladder. When he reached the top, Lucy was nowhere in sight but he could see her dagger on the floor from where she had used it to cut the twine that bound some hay bales together.

"Where are you, milady?" called the King.

"Hold on," answered Lucy from somewhere on his left. Caspian turned and still didn't see her. "I'm putting the finishing touches onto my crown," continued Lucy, her voice drifting to him from over the nearest hay bale. Before Caspian could react, the Queen jumped up and blew hay at him. Strands fluttered around him to the floor like confetti and stuck in his hair. Wiping some of the strands away from his eyes, a chuckling Caspian spotted Lucy standing not five feet from him with a straw crown on her head.

"It suits you," he said as she gave him an impish smile.

"I know. I used to make them all the time back in the Golden Age," said Lucy. "Here," she reached behind the hay bale and produced another crown that was bigger. Walking up to him, she placed it on his head.

"And now it suits you, my King," she said, sweeping him a curtsy.

"Come here," she heard Caspian sigh and within seconds, he had lifted her up and pulled her into his arms.

-Two Weeks Later-

The light purple silk ballroom gown fit Lucy beautifully. Corseted so that the top of the dress was very fitted, she was the picture of elegance. At the waist line were diamonds, faceted individually and all by hand. The skirt of her dress drew away from her body at the hipline and swept along the floor lightly, almost as if she were floating. In the mirror, Lucy quickly checked her reflection.

Adding a dash of pink to her cheeks by pinching and using an ointment on her lips that made them soft, she pronounced herself perfect except for the final touches. One, her silver crown that nestled itself on the top of her head that she had retrieved from Caspian that day in the stables. It set her long, chestnut hair to absolute perfection. The second was her engagement ring, still the simple golden band. She slipped it onto her left ring finger and admired herself once more in the mirror. Extremely happy, Lucy thought about what was happening at Cair Paravel that evening. Tonight was to be the ball to celebrate her's and Caspian's engagment. Every nobleman and royal were expected to be attending at Cair and every commoner was given the day off.

Noting the natural blush coming into her cheeks thinking about all the strangers she would meet tonight, Lucy left her bedchambers and locked the door behind her, tucking her key in a hidden pocket sewn inside her right sleeve.

She then walked down the hallway, admiring with new eyes the sconces that adorned the stone walls of the castle she loved. The flames were flickering cheerily, reminding her of fire faeries. Giggling a little at her own imagination, Lucy reached the end of the hallway and descended the stairs that led to the back entrance of Cair Paravel's Grand Ballroom.

She was met at the entrance to the ballroom by Edmund, who was waiting to be announced. From where she stood, she could see through the open bay doors that Caspian was standing in the middle of the ballroom floor, looking very bored. Women were flocking around him like bees around honey and he didn't bat an eyelash except to look at the clock.

Edmund turned and noticed her. He too had been staring out at the crowds of noblemen and women. Candlelight from the sconces flickered off his own silver crown and danced upon his silver tunic and red silk cape. His black boots shone like new coals as did his hair. He could almost be handsome, she thought inwardly, joking."My darling sister," he said, bowing low. "Dearest brother," said Lucy, pompously. Edmund chuckled and as they both straightened, he took her white silk-gloved hand and kissed it."You look radiant," Edmund complimented, letting her hand fall."And you are dashing," Lucy returned, reaching forward to smooth out a wrinkle on Edmund's tunic."Announcing their Royal Majesties..." boomed a voice from inside. Knowing that this was their cue, Edmund took Lucy's left hand and placed it on top of his right. He then came to stand on her left.

Lucy watched as every face in the ballroom turned to look at her and Edmund. But it was Caspian's face that she was interested in the most. He had an idiotic smile on his face and he looked as if he would run to her right that minute and take her into his arms. She fought to control her emotions because she knew that if she got too excited, she could start to hyperventilate and that was not good in a corset.

"High King Edmund, the Just and High Queen Lucy, the Valiant!" the announcer called again. As Edmund and Lucy both took deep breaths and stepped down the small flight of stares into the ballroom, Edmund looked over at his sister. Her face was aglow with excitement and her natural blush was back. The crowd parted as they walked up to Caspian in the center of the ballroom, saying "Your Majesties" and curtsying or bowing.

Lucy and Edmund made curt nods and grateful smiles. When they reached Caspian, Edmund hugged his future brother-in-law and put Lucy's hand in Caspian's, like he would at the royal wedding."You look breathtaking," said Caspian to Lucy once Edmund had taken his leave and everyone had resumed their previous wore a navy-blue tunic with black trim. His black trousers and tucked into brown boots. He wore no cape but still had his golden crown upon his head. His eyes were sparkling, whether from candlelight or happiness Lucy couldn't tell."Thank you," she whispered, curtsying to the floor. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on them. As Caspian let her rise once more, he cued up the music. A waltz. He then gave Lucy a mischievous look."Would you like to dance, milady?" he asked."Why yes, milord," answered she and he swept her into the first position. As the music picked up, Lucy felt as if she was flying. Caspian was a very good dancer, it seemed effortless and her feet didn't seem to touch the ground. In fact, the only thing she could feel that was keeping her grounded was the pressure of his left hand on the small of her back.

When the dance ended, Lucy's ladies-in-waiting stood nearby. The Valiant Queen took her leave, sweeping another low curtsy before she walked over to them."You are so lucky!" once of her ladies named Lydia exclaimed. She was only a maiden of 12 and so her excitement was very natural and very entertaining."I guess I am," Lucy said shyly. "But you will find love too. I'm sure of it.""Maybe," answered Lydia, slightly glum. "But your Majesty... may I ask one thing?""Sure," responded Lucy, all smiles. "Is-" Lydia began."-is he a good kisser?" asked another lady named Chantale, who was 13. By now, all five of Lucy's ladies were leaning in waiting to hear the answer."Yes," Lucy whispered quickly after looking around. "But do not tell a soul!" Her ladies-in-waiting squealed and clapped their hands. Lucy rolled her eye but smiled. What else was in the nature of girls other than to fan over handsome boys?

Around 8 o'clock, it was time for Caspian to make the announcement about the engagement. Most of the noblemen and women attending had no idea why they were there other than that it was another party. Caspian sat in Peter's old throne, Lucy in Susan's and Edmund in his upon the dais. There was thrilled whispers crowd as Caspian tapped the side of his wine goblet. When he had the attention of everyone present, Caspian spoke."I thank you, my lords and ladies for coming here tonight. On this night, I wish to tell you something special. Some very important news for us as royals and for the country itself..."A pin, if dropped, would have been heard as everyone waited with baited breath, holding onto every word.

"Her Majesty and I are to be married," Caspian finished. There was a moment of silence and then the lords and ladies burst into roars of congratulations.

Caspian took Lucy's right hand in his and they rose together. Edmund got up a few moments after and all three of them swept back onto the dance floor to amuse the night away.


	26. Chapter 26

After the ball, Lucy bade the guests and Caspian goodnight and left on the arm of Edmund, who looked quite smug.

"What are you so pleased about?" she asked him, curious.

"Caspian found a princess for me to dance with. She was quite beautiful and she was from Archenland. I think her name was Margaret."

"Edmund and Margaret," mused Lucy with the two names. "Yes, I suppose that could work."

"There is a problem though," said Edmund as they continued to walk down the candlelit hallway to Lucy's bedroom. _My old bedroom_, thought Edmund a little sourly.

"What's that?" inquired Lucy, her skirts swished as she moved closer to Edmund's side.

"She is two years younger than you."

"She's only 13!" gasped Lucy. But Edmund, you are…"

"17, I know. But she's so lovely that I don't care. Anyway, Caspian is five years older than you."

"Yes but we've known each other for a long time and I have been 24 years old here before. And if we're getting really technical, I am more than 1300 years older than him. So there," Lucy finished lamely, dropping her arm from Edmund's when they reached her bedroom door.

"So, my dear sister, what have we determined from this conversation?" asked Edmund with a confused chuckle.

"That I am a cougar and you will die alone," said Lucy with a smile before she reached up and kissed her brother on the nose. "Goodnight." She turned and knocked on her bedroom door and her ladies-in-waiting opened it, ushering her inside. Edmund looked up at the ceiling of the corridor.

_Why me?_ he thought. _Why did God have to give me such an annoying little sister when I wanted another brother?_ He knew though that he loved Lucy and wouldn't trade her for one thousand more brothers. He had Peter and Peter was enough. Walking down the corridor, Edmund turned to enter his and Eustace's bedroom. Opening the heavy doors, he walked in to see Eustace looking in awe at the open window that led to the big marble balcony.

"What are you doing?" asked the High King of his cousin. "And why weren't you at the ball?"

"Aslan was here," said Eustace in a whisper. "Just now."

"That doesn't explain why you weren't- hang on. Aslan was here?" repeated Edmund while running over to the balcony as if to see paw prints.

"He disappeared. No need to jump for joy like a kid at Christmas," scoffed Eustace, sounding like his old self. Edmund shook his head at his cousin but shut the windows and turned to face him.

"What did he say? Did he say anything?" asked Edmund, apparently choosing to ignore Eustace's comment.

"He said to tell Caspian and Lucy that until the wedding three months from now, they are not allowed to see each other. You know… the whole "bride-before-the-wedding" superstition," explained Eustace. "Except at meal times."

"Well that won't work. The two of them are inseparable," sighed Edmund. "We should go tell them."

"Right now?" moaned Eustace. "But I'm tired and I'm already in my bed."

"Well I'll drag you out of it," said Edmund and he made to lunge at Eustace, who squealed like a pig.

"No, no! No need for that!" Eustace exclaimed hastily, hopping out of bed and donning a night robe.

"Honestly, you are very cowardly for a Lord," said Edmund. "I don't know why we gave you a title anyway." But he smiled so that Eustace knew he was joking. "Let's go."

Leaving their bedchambers, they turned the corner and knocked on Lucy's door. A lady-in-waiting, the one called Lydia, opened the door and blushed at the sight of the High King and Eustace.

"I'll go and announce you to her Majesty," she said, closing the door again. Through the door, Edmund and Eustace could hear her patter away and say "Milady, your brother and Lord Eustace are here to see you."

"Send them in please, Lady Lydia," came Lucy's tired response. The steps of Lydia's slipper-adorned feet grew louder as she came back to open the door.

"She was just about to go to bed, milords," she whispered. "You caught her at a good time." Letting them pass her, Eustace swept his hand across Lydia's cheek, out of impulse.

Lydia smiled at him and ducked her head, blushing.

Walking into the main bedchamber, Edmund was shocked to see that other than the different bed sheets and the fact that the lavatory was on the other side of the room, Lucy's arrival hadn't affected his old bedroom at all. Lucy rose out of bed, a night robe overtop of her night gown and curtsied to her brother and cousin.

"What can I do for you?" she asked them, sleepy but happy. "Eustace, why weren't you at the ball?"

"I was getting ready to go but then Aslan came into mine and Edmund's bedroom and talked to be about something."

"He did?" Lucy asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Yes… about you and Caspian."

"Oh?" said Lucy, going from happy and light to dark and hard.

"You can't see him until the wedding," Edmund finished for their cousin.

"Pardon?" asked Lucy, looking furious.

"Except for at mealtimes, you are not allowed to see Caspian. And you must always have an escort." Edmund added the last part because he knew that Lucy could be sneaky when she wanted to be and if she didn't have an escort, she could potentially meet Caspian.

"Aslan said this?" Lucy demanded of Eustace.

"Yes, Lucy."

"Very well. If He said this, then I am more than happy to oblige. Lady Lydia and Lady Chantale, could you please show his Majesty and his Grace out?"

"Yes, your Majesty," came the voices of the requested ladies, who nodded before ushering Edmund and Eustace to the exit. Edmund returned to the room straight away but Eustace stayed until Lady Chantale left.

"Lydia, I wish to see you again," he said, meekly. "May I kiss your hand?"

Trembling, Lydia raised her hand and Eustace took it in his. After kissing it, he bowed low to her and then left, following his cousin. Lydia look at the top of her hand in awe. The moment she head their bedroom door closed, she rushed back inside to Lucy's main bedchamber to the surprise of everyone.

"You will not believe who just kissed my hand!" she squealed. All the ladies-in-waiting instantly oohed and aahed about Eustace. Lucy groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

_Now I have to hear about Eustace all night_, she moaned inwardly. _Great._


	27. Chapter 27

From that night on, Caspian and Lucy were never to see eachother except for meal times. And even then a group of their lords or ladies always surrounded them. It seemed to Lucy as if she couldn't breathe; suffocating without her source of life: Caspian. For Caspian, it was the same. For the next two months, he longed to hold her in his arms or hear words escape her soft lips but other than a "Good day, Your Majesty" whenever she passed him, he found no purchase with that wish. On days that Lucy let her ladies have off, Edmund seemed glued to her side, an unwanted parasite. Eustace was the same with Caspian, trailing after him and never letting him out of his sight. But Eustace secretly had a plan.

Two weeks before the wedding was to take place, Eustace asked Lady Lydia to accompany him for a stroll in the garden. Taking her leave from Lucy, who was sewing in her room with the other ladies, Lydia followed Eustace, unaware of what she was going to ask of him.

"Yes, Your Grace?" she asked him when they were in the garden.

"Please sit," said Eustace, gesturing to a stone bench under an apple tree. The two sat and looked up into the blue, cloudless and sunny sky. The perfect weather for a June day.

"Gorgeous weather, isn't it?" Lydia asked, a hand up to shield her eyes. Eustace was squinting up at the sun.

"Spectacular," he agreed. He then leaned in closer to her person so that he could whisper to her. "I have something of high importance to ask of you, milady." Lydia dropped her hand and looked at Eustace with a curious expression.

"And what is that, Your Grace?" she questioned.

"I need to know how Her Majesty, my cousin, is feeling towards His Majesty, King Caspian."

"She misses him more every day," responded Lydia sadly. "Some days it seems she will never get out of bed because she dreams of him."

"The King feels the same way. This is excellent!" crowed Eustace.

"Why is their misery something to celebrate?" asked Lydia of Eustace.

"I have a plan that is so brilliant for this scenario! I'm sure their Majesties would love it!"

"And what plan is that?" queried the lady.

"We need to help Lucy and Caspian sneak out of the castle so that they can see eachother."

-Meanwhile-

Caspian turned this way and that in front of a mirror.

"Edmund, I'm nervous." He spoke to the High King, who was sitting upon his bed.

"Why? And would you please get a shirt and trousers on? Why are you only in your underlothes?" exclaimed Edmund, covering his eyes.

"I'm only in boxers because I am examining my physical appearance and-"

"Tsk, tsk. Caspian, you are very vain," teased Edmund, wagging his finger at his future brother-in-law.

"Will you be quiet a moment? I am genuinely scared here!" shouted Caspian, frustrated. The sun coming in through his open bedroom window cast a halo around his long hair. Edmund raised his hands up in surrender.

"So sorry. By all means, continue," said Edmund, still teasing but willing to listen.

"In two weeks time, I am going to marry your sister," began Caspian.

"Don't remind me," groaned Edmund. "She won't shut up about it."

"On the night of our wedding, there are certain _expectations_ that must be fulfilled," said Caspian slowly. "What I can't meet those expectations for her?"

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Edmund. "Almost two months ago, when we were still on the Dawntreader, you wanted nothing more than to "meet those expectations"! Now you're saying you're worried?"

"Yes! There's pressure to make her happy! And you _know_ what kind of _happy_ I mean, Edmund."

"So you think she'll come out crying?" asked Edmund sarcastically.

"Edmund," warned Caspian. "This is not funny."

"I think this is hilarious," said the High King, smirking. "But you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," growled Edmund. "You've already been with someone back in England. But I haven't."

"You'll be fine," Edmund repeated. "Now stop staring at your body, put on some clothes and go out riding with Eustace."

"Fine," huffed Caspian shrugging on a shirt. "But I'm still mad at you."

Edmund just smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy was ransacking her cupboards and wardrobes, flinging clothes about her. Her two favourtie ladies-in-waiting, Chantale were rushing behind her, picking up her fallen garments and refolding them, placing them back in their respective drawers.

"There is nothing here!" Lucy wailed.

"Milady, your riding clothes are right here," said Lydia, walking in and sweeping a quick curtsy before she pointed to where Lucy's hunting dress and shoes sat upon her bed. But Lucy growled at the sight of them and turned around to begin searching again.

"That's not what I'm looking for!" shouted Lucy with frustration. She began to cross the room to her other wardrobes when Lydia stopped her.

"Milady, what are you looking for? Perhaps I could help you look for it and that way, Chantale wouldn't have to keep picking up your mess." At those words, Lucy turned around to see that Chantale was folding the first out of twenty shirts and hanging two out of about six dresses. Lucy bit her lip.

"Sorry, Mistress Chantale."

"That's quite alright, my Queen," said Chantale, smiling. "You are just frantic about something. It's excusable."

"So again, milady, what are you looking for?" Lydia pressed.

"Something to wear for my wedding night."

"But milady, you have your wedding dress to wear-" began Lydia before realizing fully what Lucy had said. "For your wedding night? Well that's not a problem," she said before she walked over to one of the dresses that Chantale had rehung and took it out. "This is the nightgown you are expected to wear."

Lucy stared at the Narnian lingerie. It seemed to be the same as all her other nightgowns. White, plain, boring. The only difference was that it was about a foot shorter so that the tops of her knees would be exposed and it had a little bit of lace around the collar.

"That's not what I'm looking for," said Lucy. "I want something more... adult."

"Adult?" repeated Lydia. "Milady, this is the shortest nightdress in all of the Narnian realms. We had it made for you. Do you not like it?" There was hurt in her voice and Lucy thought of something to say that was soothing.

"It's not that I don't like it," began the Queen, raking a hand through her chestnut hair. "And I love that you went to the trouble to get it made for me. But what I am looking for is something that would be considered lingerie for my generation back in England."

"England? Your previous home? Your birthplace?" asked Chantale. "Do they not know that you and their Majesties are royal in England?"

"No. In England, there is a different monarchy right now. It's King George right now but I have a feeling that since he's not feeling well that his daughter Elizabeth will replace him soon. She'd be Queen Elizabeth the Second then," said Lucy with a little laugh. "Peter, Susan, Edmund and I are not considered royalty at all in England. In fact, we're commoners," she added.

Here, both of her ladies-in-waiting raised their hands to their mouths in shock. But they quickly recovered by bringing Lucy's sketchpad over to her and asking her to draw what she would like. Since Chantale and Lydia were both seamstresses as well, they could modify her original nightgown to what Lucy wanted. And so Lucy began to draw.

In the end, it was decided that the bottom part of the dress would be cut and sewn to make a pair of panties that had lace around them and then the top would be turned into a brassiere that had a flowing mini-shirt attached to it that stopped to just above her bellybutton. When she finished the drawing, she wrote that both had to be dyed red. Here, her maids gasped again.

"But red is the simply of unpurity," whispered Chantale in an excited way.

"Well after that night, I will no longer be pure will I?" said Lucy with a smirk and a wink. Chantale and Lydia, understanding her, giggled and blushed.

"But milady, you are to ride with his Grace, the Lord Eustace this afternoon," said Lydia eventually. "So don't you worry about this. We'll get this made. You must change into your riding dress and shoes."

"Very well," said Lucy, who reached behind her and began to undo her corset strings. Slipping out of her royal dress, she pulled her riding dress over her head and adjusted it so that it fit perfectly. Slipping on her suede flats, she kissed both of her maids on the cheeks and flounced out of the room in the direction of the stables. Edmund saw her and ran to catch up to her, staying at her side.

-Seconds later-

Eustace burst into Lucy's room.

"Is she going down?" he asked of Lydia.

"Yes. Is Caspian?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Our plan worked!" They high-fived.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry to burst in here and in the middle of this amazingly fun-to-write fanfiction but I would like to say something important. This chapter was co-written by my best friend and beta xCatiex. Now... before I post every single chapter on here, I do run it by her and ask her if she loves it. Not likes. LOVES. If she does, then I post it. So really, it is up to her that this fanfiction was even posted in the first place. So can you please PM her to thank her? **

**Another way you can thank her and I AM sorry that this is SOOO long, is that you can read her story "Collide". I approve it the same way she improves mine. We even collab! Therfore, if you truly wish to thank my best friend, you WILL read her story.**

**Love you all and again, SO SORRY for how long this blasted A/N is!**

**Good day,**

**Sammye lol xox or Lady Samantha the Caring of Narnia ;) **

"Edmund, must you **really** follow me everywhere?" huffed Lucy as Edmund trotted beside her, his left arm around her shoulders.

"Until your wedding, yes," replied Edmund. "Then you are rid of me." He smirked then and Lucy resisted the urge to swat at him. Sometimes her older brother irritated her immensely.

"You're acting like Peter," commented she when they finally stepped through the front gate of the castle and into the royal grounds. Edmund stopped then and his arm slipped off of Lucy's shoulders, hanging once more by his side.

"How am I acting like him?" he demanded. Although Peter had been both Lucy's and Edmund's role model when they were younger, sometimes being compared to him was not always a good thing. He had been known to be a little overbearing at times, always playing the role of Father when Father had not been around.

"You are being overprotective, Edmund. I turn 16 tomorrow, I can take care of myself!" said Lucy, stalking away from him.

"No you can't! You are only 15 turning 16, you're too young and frail and-" Edmund began to retort but Lucy whipped around and stared at him with fire in her eyes, the skirts of her riding dress dancing against the grass. Edmund instantly fell silent.

"How dare you call me frail!" Lucy interjected. "May I remind you that you and I led a battle, dearest Edmund?"

"But that was when you were older," protested Edmund. "You're younger now."

"That should make no difference. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself whether I am 24 or 15-going-on-16!" yelled Lucy, stubborn as a mule.

"Lucy, please be reasonable. It's just a precaution. The whole _bride cannot see the groom before the wedding _thing. It's not like you're going to be forever barred from Caspian or out from under my watchful eye! It's just for two more weeks!" Edmund tried to explain but with every word that fell from his lips, the fire in her eyes grew.

Then suddenly, it disappeared. Her eyes and expression grew calm.

"You're right," Lucy said in an overly sweet voice, smiling at her brother. "You're not like Peter."

Edmund sighed, relieved.

"Ahhh, thank you Lucy!"

"YOU'RE WORSE!" shouted Lucy next, her face twisting with anger and she began to stomp away from him, wiping furiously at the tears of frustration that were teeming down her face.

"Lucy, please wait up!" called Edmund, racing to catch up with her since she was now running to the stables. He watched her throw open the stable doors and run inside, only to hear her terrified scream a moment after.

Picking up his speed, Edmund burst into the stables to find that Lucy was in the arms of a man whose face was in the shadows. She was beating his chest with closed fists and her eyes were shut tight with fear. Edmund reached for his sword but remembering that he was not wearing it, he reached for a staff leaning up against the nearest wall.

"Unhand my sister you knave or I'll run you through like the dog you are," hissed Edmund.

"You wouldn't do that to your own future brother-in-law, would you?" chuckled the voice. It was only then that Lucy stopped struggling against the man and opened her eyes.

"Caspian?" she asked, lowering her fists. The man's response was to kiss her on the mouth passionately.

"CASPIAN!" yelled Edmund. "Let her go! This isn't supposed to be happening. You are **not **supposed to **see** her until the wedding!" He lowered the staff and ran his right hand through his messy hair with exasperation. He watched as Lucy and Caspian pulled apart, Lucy blushing and breathless.

"This wasn't my idea. You know that I was to be here with Eustace," said Caspian. "You saw me a moment ago."

"And I was supposed to be going for a ride with Eustace as well," said Lucy, eyebrows coming together as she thought. "Lydia said so."

"You don't think that Eustace and Lydia did this, do you?" asked Caspian of the two other royals.

"They are **so **in trouble," growled Edmund in response. He looked down at the staff in his right hand. "When I get through with them, there won't be any them left." He looked up and saw that Caspian and Lucy had vanished.

"Hey, where did you go?" he called, spinning around. In the next second, a stallion flew past him and out the doorway of the stables. It was Destrier, Caspian's stallion and Lucy and Caspian were riding him bareback.

"Get back here!" Edmund roared. "Lucy Pevensie, I order you!" But he knew his efforts were futile. This was seconded by the sound of Lucy's joyful laughter drifting to him on the wind. He watched as Caspian and Lucy vanished into the forest, the bright rays of sunlight reflecting off of the leaves as they bounced back from being pushed aside by a galloping Destrier.

"Aslan is going to kill me," moaned Edmund, leaning the staff back against the wall.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Caspian and Lucy were flying through the forest atop Destrier at speeds that were making Lucy slight nauseous. She had never gone that fast before.

"Caspian, can you please slow down a little?" she had to yell over the thundering of Destrier's hooves. Luckily Caspian heard her and slowed Destrier down to a trot before the stallion stopped completely. Sliding off of his back, the King held out his hand so that his beloved could slip down beside him. Instead he realized that she already gotten off by falling. Apparently, he hadn't realized when he had boosted her onto Destrier that she was sitting sidesaddle and at the breakneck pace they had been going, Lucy had slowly been falling off.

Reaching down, Caspian helped right her and then he leaned her against a nearby tree, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"I missed you," he whispered, his voice velveteen against Lucy's skin. The Queen shivered and smiled.

"I missed you too." She could barely say the words, just the brush of his lips on her skin made her scorch like fire. She felt his lips pull into a smile before he spoke again.

"How much?" he asked her, his voice turning husky.

"Much more than you could ever know," Lucy murmured into his neck.

Caspian chuckled then, responding "Oh my love, I do believe you are mistaken."

Lucy bit down on her lip, feeling completely intoxicated by Caspian's presence. His voice sent shock waves through her making her stomach feel as if it were full of angry bees.

"Caspian?" she asked, surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"Yes, my Queen?" His voice had grown much softer although it still seemed to vibrate through every part of Lucy's body.

"How mad do you think Edmund is?" she questioned him, her voice barely more then a whisper but somehow Caspian heard her.

"I think he's probably more mad at himself than us right now," answered Caspian as his right hand reached up to cup her cheek. Lucy felt like the tips were shooting tingles into her skin, where he traced her cheek, a trail of tingles would follow and a blush would rise.

After a moment of blissful silence, Caspian finally spoke again. "Lucy, love, do you trust me?"

"Of course," she answered without hesitation but confused with Caspian's question.

"Then please do not be alarmed when I do this," replied Caspian, who then proceeded to pull off his shirt. Lucy was about to make a sarcastic reply that he did that _**all**_ the time when he suddenly wrapped his shirt around her eyes and tied it to make a blindfold.

"Um… Caspian?" began Lucy warily but she felt one of his fingers fall upon her lips, silencing her. When his finger left her lips, she felt both of his hands hold on to her wrists. He then began to slowly pull her forward.

"Come on, Destrier. Keep up," Caspian teased his stallion, who trotted up to be beside them. Lucy could feel the heat coming from the stallion's body and reached a hand out of Caspian's grasp, laying it instead on Destrier's side. She could feel his heart beating, strong and steady.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked Caspian with a confused laugh. Caspian chuckled in response and continued to lead her forward.

"You'll see. We're going to have fun." The anticipation for what was to come in his voice was apparent and she felt her own body begin to buzz with excitement. Lucy stumbled slightly then and she felt Caspian's arms immediately reach out to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern laced through his silken voice.

"I'm fine," she laughed, steadying herself. "Perhaps you shouldn't have blindfolded me."

"You are exceedingly _less graceful _when blindfolded," responded Caspian. Lucy stopped then and put her hands on her hips. She heard Destrier stop beside her.

"Are you calling me clumsy?" she asked of his Majesty. As if to emphasize her question, Destrier snorted and stomped a hoof.

"_Less graceful _is what I said, my dear. However, if you want to make it the bluntly honest way… you are more _clumsy_ when you are blindfolded," said Caspian. Lucy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're impossible," she sighed. "Now let's walk on to whatever doom you are sending me to." Caspian laughed and Destrier continued to walk beside them again. They continued on for a while until Caspian spoke again.

"Now wait right here for a moment," he commanded, halting her forward trek by stopping walking himself. Lucy bumped into his chest with a thud.

"And if I don't?" she asked defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lucy puckered her lips in a pout when Caspian's answer was a chuckle that made his chest rumble.

"Then you will have ruined the surprise, my love," he said, lightly caressing her scowling face.

Lucy tapped her slippered foot impatiently.

"You'll need to take those off, by the way," added Caspian, as if noticing for the first time that she was wearing shoes. Lucy could hear the crunching of rocks underneath his riding boots. Rocks? Where were they? And what that was loud rushing sound?

"Caspian?" called the Valiant Queen, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "Caspian, where are you?" She reached her hands out in front of her.

"I'm right here love," came his voice in answer, oddly sounding very far away. Lucy ripped off Caspian's makeshift blindfold and whirled around, trying to find the source of his beloved's voice.

To her surprise, it was his boots that she saw first, laying upon a cluster of rocks. Following the direction they were pointing, she looked up and saw her King standing knee-deep in a calm river. An amused giggle escaped her lips.

"Lucy, what did I say about the blindfold?" chided Caspian gently. Mist was spraying all around him and being shirtless, he looked like some sort of water god. Destrier was taking a drink nearby, about ten feet down the river.

"I'm sorry, it's just I heard rocks crunching and I heard rushing and I thought-" Lucy tried to explain but Caspian cut her off by holding up a hand in a universal _stop_ signal.

"No need to explain dear," he said with a smile. "Now take off your slippers and come join me!" With that, he reached down and splashed at her with a wave that almost reached the skirts of her riding dress.

Lucy screeched with surprise before quickly reaching down to pull her slippers off as quickly as she could. Once off, she endured the pain of running over sharp rocks that made up the beach of the Ford of Beruna and jumped into Caspian's awaiting arms."Are your feet quite alright?" Caspian asked as he carried her bridal style further into the water."Yes, quite," said Lucy, giving him a quick kiss. "Now let's go swimming!" Sliding out of his arms, Lucy front-crawled further into the water, fully clothed. Caspian smirked at the sight of his fiancée, floundering about like a fish and laughing like a hyena. She really was a character.

"Come on Caspian!" she called with a giggle, reaching her arms out towards him.

Caspian dove into the water, swimming over to Lucy's waiting arms. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer towards him, brushing her cheekbone with his lips.

"Lucy," he murmured against her wet skin. She shuddered, although not from the cold water.

Destrier had turned away from the edge of the river then and had decided to lay down in the grass that grew at the edge of the forest glade. Since he was bareback, he was comfortable and allowed to do this. Lucy looked from Caspian's face to Destrier.

"Here boy!" she called. "Come into the water with us!"

The stallion's ears pricked forward but Destrier showed no inclination of rising from his spot.

"Here boy!" Lucy continued to call.

"He's not a dog, you know," broke in Caspian.

"I know… I just want him to come swimming to cool down," answered Lucy.

"Did you consider that maybe he is cooling down in the shade of the trees?" asked Caspian of his fiancée. Lucy stopped calling Destrier and turned in Caspian's arms so that she was facing him again.

"No."

"Well, there you go," said the King sarcastically which earned him a splash to the face. "HEY!"

"You started it!" shrieked the Queen with laughter, reaching up on her tiptoes (since their feet could still touch) and kissing him on the lips. His arms tightened around her waist more and Lucy suddenly felt that she wanted nothing to more than to stay nestled against his warm chest like this forever.

Destrier snorted at some butterflies that had gathered around him back on shore. This made Lucy and Caspian break apart, Lucy giggling. The two royals watched as the butterflies danced around the stallion's head and near his ears, making them flick back and forth.

"Having fun, boy?" called Caspian with a laugh to Destrier, who returned the call with a look of annoyance. He continued to snort at the butterflies until they flew away.

"Looks like he's not having fun," answered Lucy for Destrier who neighed his agreement with her. She laughed again, the sun that reflected off the water cast patterns upon her face and lit up her eyes.

"Would I get brownie points if I told you how gorgeous you are right now?" asked the King of her.

"How do you know what _brownie points _are?" asked Lucy.

"We had a version of your _Cub Scouts_ here in Narnia when I was a young boy. It was more of a group for young noble boys in my father's palace. I was head of the group since I was the prince."

"So in other words, all you little noble boys had a gang?" clarified Lucy.

"It wasn't a _gang_ per say," said Caspian defensively. "Just a _group._"

"_You're_ just a group," said Lucy, retorting.

"That doesn't make any sense," laughed Caspian.

"Sometimes comebacks don't make any sense," said Lucy.

"I guess that's logical," allowed Caspian, before he spun Lucy in his arms. "Now let's go."

They swam out to the middle of the river. Neither of them could touch and although the water was clear as glass, it was also freezing. But neither of the royals noticed this as they splashed each other and dove into the water. Caspian found Lucy a shell at the bottom of the river and placed it on the chain that hung around her neck, asking that she wear it on their wedding. She agreed, smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

-Back with Edmund-

He had gone back up to his bedchambers to grab his riding cloak. Although it was almost the end of June and the weather quite warm, Edmund knew that it could get cooler in the forest when one was in the shade. Therefore, he would use his cloak like a blanket. He still couldn't believe that Caspian and Lucy had just run off like that, especially with two weeks to go until the wedding, they needed to be in the castle and **away **from each other as much as possible. He looked out his bedroom window and could make out the Destrier's hoof prints as they disappeared into the forest.

He knew that this was somehow Eustace and Lydia's idea. They hated to hear Caspian and Lucy's whining all the time. But no matter… he would yell at them later. Right now, he needed to get Lucy and Caspian back to the castle and once more away from each other.

Grabbing his scarlet red riding cloak and fastening it around his neck, Edmund took the secret passageway that led from his and Eustace's room to the stables. Traveling down the stone and cold staircase, Edmund could feel adrenaline pumping through his blood. So when he reached the stables again, he immediately ran into his horse's stall and jumped bareback onto him without so much as a "How-do-you-do?" This annoyed Phillip the 25th, who had been having an afternoon nap.

"Sire, where are we going?" yawned Phillip as he pawed at the ground. The hay in his stable shifted and the scents wafted into Edmund's nose. It calmed him slightly as it was familiar.

"We are going to find out where my dear sister is going with His Majesty," said Edmund to his horse. When Phillip the 25th sighed, Edmund chuckled. "Come on, old boy… it will be fun."

"Fun for you because you are hyped up with adrenaline. I'm the sleepy one that has to carry you to wherever they have gone," argued Phillip the 25th. But the horse slowly began to walk out of the stables and once they cleared the grounds, Edmund had him cantering through the forest, following the tracks of the hoof prints that Lucy and Caspian had left behind.

Edmund had been right. The shade had made the temperature cooler and he was glad he had his cloak.

"Sire, why are we chasing them? Aren't they allowed to be together?" asked Phillip, who had fully woken up as soon as they stepped into the sunlight outside.

"Eustace and I have sworn to Aslan that we will not let Caspian and Lucy see each other until the wedding. We have both failed because Eustace and Lydia could not standing the two royals' grumbling. So now Aslan could potentially be mad at me."

"Sire, I am sure that He could never be mad at you. Disappointed, sure. But never mad."

"Thanks Phillip, like that really helps."

"It should. I meant it sincerely."

"Like I said, thanks," Edmund replied sarcastically. "Now where do you suppose the two of them went?" The hoof prints had disappeared beneath the dense forest brush near the soil.

-Back with Lucy and Caspian-

They floated in the middle of the river, the water calmly traveling around their bodies. The royals did not make a sound and continued to lazily lie on their backs and let the water make them travel downriver. Destrier was still sitting in the shade but was watching them intently.

"He looks like he knows something is going to happen," said Lucy, as the water pooled through her hair, turning it almost-black.

"Lucy, the only thing that could happen is high tide and that only makes the water rise five feet. And if that happens and we're floating like this or swimming, it wouldn't affect us at all," reassured Caspian.

"High tide?" Lucy shouted, suddenly shifting so that she was treading water and sitting up.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Caspian, my legs are tired and so are my arms. If high tide came, I wouldn't be strong enough to swim to get out of it."

"Of course you would be. And if you couldn't, I would help you. I've swum here when it was high tide and it wasn't that difficult. The water was still smooth and everything."

"Alright… I'm trusting you here," said Lucy, reaching across the water and taking his left hand in hers.

"I know, milady. And should anything bad happen to you, I promise you can hold me fully responsible," vowed Caspian, pulling her to him with their hands joined. Lucy blushed then and he relished in it. She looked so beautiful all the time and when the water drops were on her skin, she looked to be one of the water sprites that she had told him so much about.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked of him, making his train of thought dissolve. Caspian looked down at his fiancée and hugged her.

"You look like a water sprite," answered Caspian. "Most becoming."

"Thank you," responded Lucy. Then "Caspian, did the rushing noise just get louder?"

Just then, a wave came rushing down the river around 10 feet high. Lucy and Caspian had just enought time to blink before they were swept under water by the huge wave. Caspian felt Lucy's grip tighten on his hand and he heard her scream underwater. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but the white crash of water around him. He saw where he was located though and attempted to resurface. But the wave pummeld him, tossing him about as if he was a doll. When he finally managed to surface, he looked over at the shore of the river. Destrier was galloping along the shore, neighing furiously.

Caspian opened his mouth to tell Destrier to go and get help for he and Lucy when the wave pulled him underwater again, making him swallow water. Spluttering underwater, he felt his vision start to go black and his chest hurt terribly. He could feel that Lucy's hand was still in his and he squeezed it to let her know that he was still there. He felt a small squeeze back just as another wave came. He heard her terrified underwater scream next and then her hand was ripped out of his. The moment it did, the water calmed down and the waves stopped. The surface of the water was once more pristine. Caspian resurface quickly and wiping his wet fringe out of his eyes, he searched for Lucy. Upon a boulder another 10m or so down the river, Lucy lay with her back facing him. The side of the boulder dug into her chest and stomach and her face looked pale. Her lips were blue.

He tiredly swam over to her and turned her in his arms so that she was lying on her back against the boulder. Removing stray hairs away from her mouth, Caspian ducked down and put his ear to her chest. He heard a heartbeat but it was faint. So was her breathing.

"Lucy," he sighed, hearing the desperate tone in his voice. "Wake up."

-Meanwhile with Edmund-

Their trail had gone cold. Edmund couldn't make heads or tails of the situation and Phillip the 25th fared no better. Even using his amazing nose, he could not smell any familiar scents belonging to Lucy, Caspian or Destrier. Still, they ploughed through the forest in the general direction of where Destrier's hoof prints had been going and came to the part of the Ford of Beruna that was still even with the forest and not plummeting down like a cliffside. Scanning the area, Edmund could see no sign of his sister, Caspian or Destrier.

"Maybe they didn't come this way, Sire," said Phillip with a tired sigh. "Anyway, it is almost sundown. They should be back at the castle by now."

"That's a good point, Phillip. Let's head back then," said Edmund with a yawn and he pulled on the reins to make Phillip the 25th turn. A wild sound stopped them in their tracks however and Edmund turned Phillip around once more to face the ford.

"What was that?" he asked of his mount. Phillip didn't answer and instead pricked his ears forward, on full alert. He snorted uneasily and Edmund could feel him tense.

"Easy, old boy. It probably wasn't anything important," said Edmund soothingly. He patted the side of Phillip's neck for good measure and felt him relax.

"Sorry, Sire. I get spooked a little easily," allowed Phillip who still looked wary. His eyes kept shifting back and forth down the ford.

"Let's go then before you decide you want to rear, eh?" chuckled Edmund, turning Phillip once more to head back into the forest. A dark shape ran near them and stopped right in front of Phillip. With a start, Edmund realized the beast to be Destrier.

"What's the matter, boy?" he asked the stallion. Destrier pawed at the rocks with his left front hoof and Edmund looked down for the first time to see Caspian's boots and Lucy's riding slippers.

"They went swimming, Sire?" asked Phillip of the High King. Edmund shrugged.

"I guess they did. Take us to them, Destrier. It is time we all went home."

To their surprise, Destrier snorted and shot down the shore of the river as if the hounds from Hell were chasing him.

"I wonder what got into him," said Phillip as Edmund spurred him on so that he too was galloping down the river.

"Maybe their Majesties are in trouble," said Edmund as worry crept into his voice. The setting sunlight shone off of Destrier's silky black coat in front of them, making him easy to see in the shade of the tree line.

Destrier stopped suddenly in front of them and Edmund had to pull hard on Phillip's reins so that he would stop in time. This caused Phillip to rear slightly and Edmund had to cling onto Phillip's sides with his legs as tightly as he could until Phillip stood back down on all four legs.

-Back with Caspian and Lucy-

Lucy's eyelids fluttered but stayed closed and she moaned with fatigue. She felt numb and constricted and… wet? Why was she wet? More importantly, where was she? Something lapped against her, gentle and soothing. Lucy didn't understand. She heard a small splash and then felt something else join her where she was. Whoever it was put their ear upon her chest.

_Probably listening to my heart_, thought Lucy. _It's beating so fast!_ She tried to say something but her tongue felt numb too as did her lips. _Where am I?_ she thought again.

"Lucy," someone then said. The voice was deep, a man's voice. It sounded desperate. "Wake up." It was then that she recognized the voice to be Caspian's and everything snapped back into place. She had been swimming with him and then a wave had come and she had eventually let go of Caspian's hand. Oh!

"Caspian!" she yelled but it came out in a whisper. She heard the lapping thing -it was water! she realized- shift and felt hands come up to hold her waist. Her eyes opened again to see his face above hers.

"Lucy! Thank Aslan that you're alright!" gasped Caspian and he infolded her into his arms. Lucy felt the pressure that was constricting her body hurt her even more and she cried out in pain.

"My dress is hurting me," she squeaked out. "It's too tight, it needs to loosen."

Caspian, wanting Lucy to feel better, instantly began grabbing the fabric of her dress and twisted it gently as one would if they were adjusting a shirt that they just put on.

-Back to Edmund-

He saw them then. Lucy was up against a rock and looked to be soaked right through as did Caspian. She looked to have her eyes closed and Caspian had his hands on her shoulders. Edmund watched as Caspian moved closer and took Lucy into his arms. That was when the Valiant Queen cried out in pain. Edmund dismounted Phillip and watched, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

But before he could blink again, Caspian was suddenly adjusting Lucy's dress and Lucy was getting a smile on her face the more that the dress loosened. They were going to-! The High King felt compelled to do something but found he was unable to move as Lucy's dress loosened away from her body more and more. He felt cold fear in what Aslan's anger could potentially feel like if He found out about this and he felt anger at his future brother-in-law who was less than 10m away from him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Caspian, get away from my sister now!" roared Edmund after he had swallowed the lump that had threatened to rise in his throat. There was splash as Caspian shifted away from Lucy out of fright and turned round to see an angry Edmund, who stood on the shore of the ford. Caspian did not understand why Edmund was mad but then recounted all the past actions that he and Lucy had just done from Edmund's perspective. The resulting view was obviously not in his favour.

"Edmund, we were not doing what you think we were doing!" said the King as he reached out to pull Lucy away from the boulder. Lucy reached for his hand but-

"Lucy, if you touch him, I swear to Aslan that I will call the wedding off and have you married off to someone else!" yelled Edmund, absolutely livid. Lucy shrunk back as if his words had slapped her and she looked down, embarrassed. Bringing her own hand back to her side, she resembled a puppy that had just been scorned.

"Edmund, be reasonable and hear us out," pleaded Caspian as he began to swim in the direction of the shore. Lucy slowly followed.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Either of you," said Edmund as Lucy began to open her mouth. "Until the wedding. If anything happens between now and your wedding day between the two of you, I _**will**_ call it off." Then "I am not joking, Caspian," for the King had been smirking.

"Ed, he was helping me. We almost drowned and my dress was constricting my breathing because it was tight. He was readjusting it so that I could breath!" protested Lucy. But Edmund had had his say and he now swung back up onto Phillip the 25th. When the other two royals had reached shore, Caspian swung up onto Destrier and held out his hand to help Lucy on up after him. But Edmund urged Phillip forward to stand in between Destrier and Lucy.

"Get on," he said to Lucy in a sigh. He hated being mad at his little sister and being strict with her but… His thoughts were cut off as Lucy easily swung up onto the saddle behind him, soaking wet. She put her arms around his waist.

"Can we just go?" Lucy hissed angrily. Edmund could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew that she was now trying not to look at her fiancé so that she wouldn't anger him more.

"Yes we can. Caspian, dinner is at 7 o'clock," said Edmund, addressing the King before he turned Phillip round and galloped off back into the forest with Lucy hanging onto him from behind. He could hear her crying.

"Lu-" he began to say softly.

"Don't even talk to me," huffed Lucy.

"Lucy…" Edmund sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Please be quiet, Edmund," said Lucy curtly. Edmund could almost hear the sneer in her voice. Obviously, she was mad at him and when Lucy was mad at someone, she didn't hold a grudge. Instead, she would simply become stubborn and not want to talk to anyone for a few days.

"Lucy, you _**are**_ going to talk to me," said Edmund. "None of this ignoring stuff or stubbornness. You have to understand what it looked like from my perspective."

"I _**do**_ understand things from your perspective, Edmund. That's why I'm mad. If Caspian and I had been doing what you thought we were doing, it's really none of your business."

"Lucy, if we were at home and the same situation was going on, Mum would have my head," said Edmund, sighing. "If you were proven to be **unpure** on your wedding night, she would never let me live it down and she'd be forever disappointed in you. And you hate it when Mum is disappointed in you."

"I know," Lucy grumbled. "But it would still be none of your business."

Edmund yelled in frustration. _Why wasn't this getting through her head?_

"Lucy," he tried to say calmly but she cut him off again.

"Edmund, please… no more talking for the rest of the trip," begged Lucy. "You're giving me a headache."

"I'm giving _**you**_ a headache? Oi!" howled Edmund. But he did as she asked and they didn't talk the rest of the way back to Cair.

Upon arriving, Lucy slid off the saddle and landed barefoot onto the lush grass of the Cair Paravel grounds.

"Where are your shoes, my Queen?" asked Phillip the 25th of Lucy.

"I left them at the Ford," replied Lucy. "My dear brother wouldn't give me a chance to get them."

"Don't blame that on me. You were about to get on Destrier with Caspian and both of you would have been barefoot," Edmund pointed out. Lucy crossed her arms and began to stomp away from them. Edmund shook his head as he watched his sister leave. So she **was** going to be stubborn! How very like her!

"Sire, don't hold it against her. She is still only a maid," said Phillip.

"She won't be a maid in two weeks time," said Edmund. "And I'm going to have to hand over the responsibility of taking care of her to Caspian. After today, I'm not so sure I want to do that. She almost drowned on his watch!"

"Your Eminence!" called someone from behind Phillip and Edmund. Both turned to see the stable hand, a young faun named Nereon running to them from the stables. Reaching them, the faun bowed and then took Phillip's reins from Edmund's hands. Edmund hopped off Phillip and walked alongside Nereon.

"How has your day been, young Nereon?" asked Edmund of the faun. Nereon smiled and continued to lead Phillip.

"This is my day off, your Majesty. But even so, I cannot leave the horses. They are my love."

"You have a passion for caring for them," said Edmund, smiling warmly.

"Yes sir."

"Nereon, how many times have I told you to call me Edmund?" asked Edmund of the young faun. Nereon looked sheepish.

"I have lost count, milord," the stable hand replied.

"_Edmund_," insisted the High King. "Nereon, I order you to call me Edmund."

"Very well then… Edmund," said Nereon, his face scrunched up as he tested out the name on his tongue. "It doesn't sound very appropriate though," he added as they entered the stables and walked up to Phillip's stall. Walking the stud inside, Nereon and Edmund brushed him down and put a blanket over him since it got cold in the stables at night. They even fed Phillip some treat bars that they had had specially made for the horses. The bars contained oats, apples and honey and were chased down by a sugar cube. Phillip neighed his approval as Edmund and Nereon shut the stall door.

"Thank you most graciously, Sire," gushed Phillip happily. "Have a good day."

"Have a good day, Phillip. Catch up on the sleep that I robbed you of," chuckled Edmund. Nereon assured Edmund that he would stay with Phillip until the stud fell asleep.

"Thank you, Nereon. You should have a good day too," said Edmund to the young faun.

"I most certainly will, Edmund. And say a hearty hello to their Majesties for me."

"I will try to say hello to Lucy for you but I am not talking to Caspian at the moment," gruffed Edmund.

"Oh? Have you two had a quarrel?" asked Nereon, overstepping his boundaries. Edmund's expression turned cold and he glared slightly at Nereon.

"Sorry, Edmund. I stepped over the line," said Nereon, ducking his head. But Edmund's scowl vanished and was replaced with another warm smile.

"Don't worry about it. Yes, he and I have had a quarrel but it's nothing that we can't press through," assured Edmund again.

"What would it mean for the wedding if you didn't?" inquired Nereon hesitantly.

"There would most likely not be a wedding," said Edmund. "And Lucy would be FURIOUS with me."

"Yeah she would be," a voice broke in. Edmund turned and faced Caspian, who galloped up on Destrier. "Here are her shoes, by the way" he added and tossed Lucy's riding slippers into Edmund's waiting hands.

"Thanks," said Edmund, trying to keep anger out of his voice. "We have to get inside. I think we have our final fittings today for our wedding clothes."

"I thought there wasn't going to be a wedding," Caspian jeered, purposely teasing the High King. Edmund frowned.

"I said there might not be... I still love the fact that Lucy is getting married and to have her marry you is amazing. She loves you with all of her heart," admitted Edmund.

"I know she does. Why do you think I proposed?" asked Caspian rhetorically. "I love her with all of mine."

"She almost drowned because of you," the High King pointed out. "Did you forget about that?"

"No. And I never will for as long as I live," the King said in response. "I asked her to trust me. And I failed her."

"You didn't fail her," said Edmund. "She loves you now more than ever, I am sure."

"Well, will you give her her shoes for me?" asked Caspian, jumping off of Destrier and giving the reins to Nereon who led the stallion into the stables.

"Tell you what... **you** can give them to her," said Edmund with a smile. He tossed the riding slippers back at the King. "She'd like that. And I'm sorry."

"So am I," said Caspian, holding out his free hand to shake Edmund's. They shook and then Caspian said "So what are we going to do about Eustace and Lydia?"

"Let them have their fun," said Edmund. "Let Aslan talk to them when he comes for the wedding in two weeks time. I'd like to see the look on Lydia's face. I don't think she thinks that Aslan is still alive."

Here, both Kings chuckled and then the two walked as equals from the stables back into Cair.


	32. Chapter 32

-The Day of the Wedding-

"Can you possibly pull it tighter?" asked Lucy of her ladies Lydia and Chantale. They each had one of her corset strings in hand and were helping lace Lucy in.

"Milady, we cannot without it being _**extremely**_ hard for you to breathe," said Chantale and she stopped pulling on her lace of the corset. So did Lydia as she bit her lower lip.

"Are you sure, milady?" asked she of her Queen.

"Yes please, Lydia. I am honestly fine and I believe it could go tighter," said Lucy, who was watching herself in the full-length mirror parallel to her. She rested her right hand against the frame of the mirror.

"Milady, if we pull it tighter then your dress will be too big in the waist," protested Chantale. Lucy watched her lips purse as she thought about this fact.

"Alright then. Leave it," she finally said with a smile. "When are you ladies going to get ready?"

"In a moment, Your Highness," responded Lydia. "We just need to make sure your hair is in place."

The morning sun shone through Lucy's open bedchamber window and cast its warm rays over the blushing bride's face. The Queen could feel the heat across her body and she smiled even wider. She imagined that it was Caspian's lips that caused the heat that caressed her shoulders, her face and her arms.

_I can't wait for the honeymoon,_ thought Lucy excitedly. _I wonder where we're traveling._

"Milady, there was a knock at the door. Please pardon me as I check to see who it is," said Lydia, curtsying.

"You may check," said Lucy in a sigh since she was still thinking about Caspian. Chantale continued to smooth Lucy's hair using two metal rods that they had heated by placing them near the fireplace that was located in the bedchamber.

Lydia took her leave then and swept out of the room, heading towards the door of Lucy's bedchambers. When she reached the door and opened it, she saw Edmund.

"Your Majesty," she said, curtsying to the floor.

"Rise, fair Lydia," bid Edmund with a chuckle. "I have brought someone to see you as well as Her Majesty and his Grace, Lord Eustace. May we enter?"

"Yes of course, your Eminence," said Lydia, who rose from the floor. She swept him another curtsy that was short and sweet and then opened the door to let Edmund and his guest pass. Imagine her surprise when a lion followed His Gracious Highness into Lucy's bedchambers.

"A lion!" she screamed as Edmund and the beast walked right up to Lucy. "Your Majesties, run!" She then grabbed the fire poker and held in front of her, facing the lion.

"Should you attempt to harm their Majesties, fair beast, I shall run you through with this hot brand," hissed Lydia. But to her surprise, their Majesties and _the lion?_ all chuckled. Chantale wore a smirk upon her face and she bid Lucy to sit still as her hair was almost done being straightened.

"My young one, I am Aslan, the Great Lion," said the beast. He turned away from their Majesties and Chantale and began to walk towards Lydia, his paws not making any noise with their soft pads.

"You… you are…?" asked Lydia. Overcome with sudden embarassment, she dropped the hot fire poker which clattered to the floor with a shower of sparks. She then sunk to her knees. "Forgive me, your Excellency!"

Aslan chuckled, his wise eyes seemed to search her soul.

"You are already forgiven. 'Tis not the first time someone has been shocked at my appearance nor will it be the last. 'Tis also not the first transgression that I have forgiven you for. I will tell you the second offence when His Grace, the Lord Eustace, arrives."

Instantly Lydia was anxious. _He knows_, she thought. _He knows about mine and Eustace's plan for Lucy and Caspian._ She watched the Great Lion walk back over to Lucy, who raked her hands through his mane and when he laid down upon her bedchamber floor, she carefully nestled against his side.

"Be careful, my good lady!" shouted Chantale. "That is your wedding dress! If it rips, fie on all our hard work!"

Lydia watched Lucy rise up quickly and smooth her skirt. However, she sat down on her bed and continued to pet Aslan's golden fur. Lydia marvelled at the look of trust, understanding and love that passed between Her Majesty and the Lion.

"Lydia, can you please go and fetch His Grace?" asked Edmund of her. Breaking out of her trance, Lydia nodded and left the bedchambers, heading down the hall until she reached Edmund and Eustace's bedchambers. Once there, she knocked and then held onto the seams of her skirts, anxious.

Master Tibbins-an usher of His Grace-answered the door. The silver-haired faun had layers upon layers of wrinkles and had eyes that seemed like they were always smiling. His mouth had a permanent smirk.

"Mistress Lydia," he said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if His Grace would accompany me to Her Majesty's chambers. His Majesty King Edmund is there as well as Mistress Chantale and Aslan, the Great Lion, who requests to speak with him."

At the mention of Aslan, Master Tibbins grew flushed with excitement and he had trouble forming his responding sentence.

"Yes… of course His Grace can come with you. One moment," said Master Tibbins, giddy as a school boy at recess. He let Lydia enter the bedchambers and announced her presence to Eustace, who was at his desk, writing furiously. The quill had black ink on the end of it and when Eustace heard Lydia's name, he stopped writing. Thus, black droplets of ink were dripping onto his paper.

"Lady Lydia," said Eustace warmly, standing up from his chair and opening his arms to receive a quick hug from her.

"Your Grace," answered Lydia, giving him the quick embrace and then returning to Master Tibbins' side.

"What news have you brought me?" Eustace asked of her, walking up to her.

"Your Grace, his Eminence, the Great Lion Aslan, has bid you come to Her Majesty's bedchambers this moment. His Majesty King Edmund and Mistress Chantale are there as well," Lydia explained.

"Aslan is here? Already? But he is not supposed to be here until the reception to wed Caspian and Lucy," said Eustace, clearly missing the point.

"Your Grace, I bid you come now. He wished to talk to you and I about our plan," said Lydia, while she gave him a meaningful look. Eustace's face went pale and then coloured again.

"I shall be but a moment," answered he and then he walked into his lavatory. Lydia could hear him washing his face. Eustace immerged a minute later looking much more refreshed.

"Shall we go?" asked he of Lydia. She nodded in reply and then, smiling to Master Tibbins, both of them left the bedchambers and walked back down the hall.

"Do you think he knows?" asked Eustace of Lydia. Her skirts brushed against his legs as they walked as slow as possible to bide their time.

"Yes," whispered Lydia, quietly enough so that Eustace couldn't hear the waver in her voice.

"Hey," said Eustace soothingly, putting out a hand to stop her. "It's going to be okay. He's not going to be mad at us. Disappointed, sure. But He would never be mad."

Lydia sunk into the hand that Eustace had put against her left arm and rested her head upon his right shoulder. Silent tears trickled down her face.

"I just don't want Him to be mad," murmured she. "I… I…"

Eustace silenced Lydia with a kiss that warmed her heart and strengthened her spirit.

"You'll be alright," assured the Lord. "Trust me." He cupped Lydia's face in with his left hand and studied her face. "Dry those tears," he added softly. Lydia quickly wiped them away and smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," said Eustace and he position her arm so that it wrapped around his. "Now let's go and see Aslan." They pushed open the door of Lucy's bedchamber and swept inside.

They could see that Lucy had been slipped into her wedding dress while they had been gone. It was simple and white, made of silk and velvet with blue embroidered designs upon the hemline at the bottom of her skirt. The skirt of her dress was split into two at the front to show the blue underlay that was made of lace. In her hair, her silver crown sat. A blue ribbon held some of her hair back and a white lily was placed above Lucy's right ear. Eustace and Lydia both thought that she looked beautiful and glowing.

"Ah, my dear Eustace" greeted Aslan after Chantale had curtsied to His Grace.

"Sir," replied Eustace as he bowed. He walked over to Aslan and knelt in front of Aslan's great paws. He looked into the Lion's golden eyes and knew that if he looked away, Aslan would sense something was wrong. After what seemed ages, Aslan chuckled.

"You are allowed to blink now, my Son," said He to Eustace. The youth sighed in relief and got up. The Great Lion rose with him and shook out his mane. Lucy's hand never left the top of Aslan's back.

Lord Eustace blinked quite rapidly for a few seconds and then recomposed himself.

"Aslan, why did you ask to for me come here?" asked he of the Lion.

"I need to speak with you and Lydia about the plan that you had," said Aslan, his voice filling the room. Edmund looked over at his cousin's face and saw that it had suddenly grown pale.

"What plan?" asked Edmund of his cousin, pretending innocence.

"We… had a plan," answered Eustace hesitantly. His eyes would not meet Edmund's.

"What kind of plan?" asked Lucy, egging on Eustace as well.

"Um.. A plan for you and Caspian," continued Eustace.

"Would that plan be that they could get away from me and spend the afternoon together?" asked Edmund then, eyes suddenly cold.

"Peace, Edmund," ordered Aslan with an almost-roar. Edmund quieted but still looked at his cousin with angered eyes.

"I _knew_ that that was your doing!" shouted Lucy as if a light bulb went off above her head.

"Milady, we did not think of the consequences," Lydia said, stepping in front of Eustace.

"I am grateful that you did that because I did need to see Caspian. But still… you should have done it. I would have been fine to wait until today to see him," answered the Queen. Aslan looked over at her and seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"So you admit that you did go against my orders, Dear One?" he asked of her. Lucy ducked her head as a blush ran up her neck.

"Yes."

"And you admit that though it caused you joy, that it was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Then come here child and let me bless you on this most wonderful of days," said Aslan. Lucy quickly stepped forward so that she was standing in front of Him. The skirts of her white wedding dress contrasted with his golden fur as the hem of her dress touched the front of his mighty paws.

"I am ready to receive your blessing and your love as always, Aslan," said she and the Queen knelt down and pressed her nose to the Lion's. She felt his breath blow across her face and it seemed to waft into her soul, cleaning every part of her.

"Child, you will always have my blessing and forever will have my love," responded He, smiling. Lucy kissed Aslan's silky muzzle.

"And you will forever have mine," she responded before rising back to her feet. She felt Edmund come forth and wrap his arm through his sister's.

"One thing more?" Aslan asked of Lucy before Edmund could speak. Lucy looked from her brother's face to His.

"Yes?"

"Apologize to your brother and forgive him."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Edmund. And I forgive you," Lucy said quickly to him and she kissed him on the cheek for good measure. Edmund smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get lipstick on my cheek," he teased, making a show of wiping off an invisible lip print that she had left. Lucy giggled and hugged her brother. She could feel Aslan's eyes on her and knew that He was proud that she had forgiven Ed.

"Shall we head down to the great hall?" asked Edmund of her after she had let him go. The great hall was where they had held their ball a few weeks before and also doubled as the throne room. It was where Lucy and Caspian were to be wedded.

"Yes," said Lucy, unable to hide her excitement. She was practically jumping up and down.

"Hold on, Dear One," broke in Aslan. "I must go down first and make sure that everything is set up and that all the guests have arrived. I am to marry you after all."

"Yes, I know," said Lucy, who continued to smile through the sigh of impatience in her voice. "But please hurry, Aslan."

Here the Great Lion chuckled.

"I will be as quick as I can," said he as he began to leave the room. "Edmund?"

"Yes, Aslan?" responded the High King, stepping forward. Lydia still couldn't believe that Lucy and Edmund and Eustace were allowed to speak so freely to Him.

"Please keep your sister in one place, we don't want her wandering before the ceremonies."

Edmund laughed loudly at this which made Lucy pout at him. She waved goodbye to Aslan as he thought of the inside joke that had just passed between the three of them.

_The joke was:_

_*When Lucy was getting married back in the Golden Age, she had broken out of her bedchambers and ran down the hall to try and find her fiancé, who was then Prince Corin of Archenland. _

_He had been on an hunting excursion as sort of a bachelor party with some of his knights a few weeks before and since he had arrived back at Cair two days before the wedding, she hadn't seen him. _

_In her haste, Lucy had ended up getting lost in her own castle and realized that the wedding ceremony had started. They had to postpone the wedding for two hours as security guards, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Mr. Tumnus and some of the wedding guests searched for her. They finally found her and brought her back to the great hall only to find that Corin had left to return back to Archenland. It had been embarrassing for Lucy and everyone else that had been there. _

_That was why she was known as the Virgin Queen in the Golden Age. She had never been married.*_

And now Edmund and Aslan were teasing her for it!

"Just you wait, Edmund Pevensie… you wait until you are to be married and then I will lock you in the linen cupboard and not let you out for four hours!" said Lucy, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," said Edmund again. "Don't start getting angry, it will spoil your makeup."

"Fie on you, Ed!" said Lucy but she was still smiling. She could never stay mad at her brother for long.

A second later, a young faun opened the door to Lucy's bedchambers. Lucy recognized him to be Aterios, a servant faun of Caspian's.

"Your Majesties, Excellency and mistresses," he said, bowing. He couldn't have been more than five years old. "Aslan sent me to tell you that Lucy may come down now." After bowing again, he darted out of the room.

"Are you ready, dear sister?" asked Edmund of Lucy as she once more put her hand through his.

"I think I shall be ill," said she in response. "I'm so nervous."

"You could always just call the wedding off," joked Eustace as he took Lucy's other arm. This earned him a glare.

"I'm kidding!" he insisted. "Just kidding, Lu!"

"You really shouldn't be teasing me on my wedding," Lucy began to chide the boys as the three of them left the bedchambers to shouts of "GOOD LUCK!" from Lydia and Chantale. Both boys just rolled their eyes.

"Let's get you married," said Eustace, cutting her off. "Before Caspian decides to marry Liliandil. At least _she_ doesn't talk her tongue to death."

Lucy smiled at her cousin's joke.

"I do not," protested she. "And… Goodness!"

"What?" asked Edmund in alarm.

"I forgot to invite Liliandil!"


	33. Chapter 33

"Welcome one and all to this celebration of love between His Majesty, King Caspian the Tenth and Her Majesty, High Queen Lucy the Valiant," began Aslan. From where Lucy stood with Eustace in the corridor outside of the Great Hall, she could hear every word that the Great Lion boomed. Every syllable was spoken as if it were to be cherished for all time.

"King Caspian," said Aslan and Lucy felt her heart lift at the mention of her beloved.

"Yes?" responded Caspian's voice.

"Will you cherish Her Majesty for the rest of her life?" asked the Lion of the King. Lucy felt her breath catch as she awaited his response.

"I will," said Caspian. The Queen could hear the smile in the King's voice and perhaps some tears as well?

"Then, may I present to you your future wife. Lord and Ladies, Your Majesties, will you please stand for the High Queen of Narnia?"

As the sounds of people standing in up from their seats reached Lucy's ears, her grip tightened on Eustace's arm.

"Ow! Not so hard!" he whispered into her ear, blocking out the sounds of the swishing skirts and formal shoes that swept across the floor inside the Great Hall.

"Sorry, I just... anxiety, you know?" responded she, loosening her grip. "Where's Edmund?"

"He's coming down the aisle right now so that he can walk you up. But.. um.. Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I walk down on your other side with you?"

"Of course, Eustace. I wouldn't have it any other way," said the Queen, smiling up at him. And oh the expression that passed across his face! A smile of pure joy from ear-to-ear was Eustace's reaction.

"Thank you, Lu!" he gushed before he crushed her in a hug. He quickly let her go. "Don't want to wrinkle your dress," he explained with a smaller smile, an apologetic smile. Lucy smiled impishly back as Edmund reached them. Edmund and Eustace wore matching robes except Edmund's had a picture of a lion on the front whereas Eustace had a picture of a dragon. Their two tunics were made of velvet and sky blue. Both wore flowing capes and black trousers with black boots. Upon Edmund's head, he wore his silver crown. Eustace wore the heavy golden ornament necklace that passed him of as a Lord.

"My darling sister," said Edmund, who bowed low. His silver crown threatened to tip off of his head. Lucy giggled and righted his royal finery upon his ebony hair.

"Dearest brother," she answered after she had curtsied to the floor and returned to stand. Eustace looked at his cousins and thought that they were both very graceful. They moved like swans, gliding and dipping, looking as if every move was choreographed. He wished he could have poise like them.

"I have your bouquet," broke in Edmund. As Lucy gasped with happiness, Edmund produced an arrangement of pink, red and white roses. It was beautiful. The bow that tied all the stems together was made of antique lace. Lucy recognized it to be part of one of their mother's handkerchiefs.

"How did you?" she asked him, pointing at the lace.

"I asked Aslan to bring it here using magic," explained Edmund. "You needed something old for your wedding and you shall have it."

"Something old?" asked Eustace, wanting clarification.

"In order to have a good wedding and a prosperous marriage, _superstitious people_," Lucy began with a sideways look at Edmund. "-believe that you must have the **Four Somethings**."

"Again, that does not really help me," said Eustace in a huff.

Lucy and Edmund both sighed.

"Something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new. Aslan's Mane, Eustace, you can be thick!" joked Edmund.

"My something borrowed is the bouquet: these are the flowers from Master Tibbin's vase. Something blue is the embroidery in my dress. The Something Old is the lace and the Something New is my dress," finished Lucy before Eustace could begin to get into a quarrel with Edmund. "Now could the two of you please take my arms and lead me down the aisle so that I can get married to Caspian?"

"If we have to," joked Eustace, Edmund forgotten. "Cousin, your future awaits you." The two men linked arms with their Queen before they entered the Great Hall.

"Lords and Ladies, Your High Queen!" shouted Aslan. There was a fanfare from the trumpets and the Lords and Ladies began to clap. Some bowed and others curtsied but Lucy did not notice them. All she could noticed was Caspian standing at the end of the aisle, wearing an elegant midnight blue tunic, grey trousers and black boots. He wore a silver cape as well and the sunlight coming in through the windows of the Great Hall seemed to cast a halo around his head.

Eustace tried to walk with the grace and elegance of Lucy and Edmund but could not and so he settled to walking with his back erect, strong shoulders and a warm smile. He looked straight ahead of him to where Aslan was standing at the end of the aisle beside Caspian. The Lion's wise eyes seemed to pierce through his own and it caused Eustace to tremble with every step that he took.

"Eustace, calm down," whispered Lucy. "I'm the one getting married, not you. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," Eustace whispered back. When they reached the top of the aisle, Eustace bowed to Caspian and then sat down on the nearest chair provided while Edmund went to stand behind Caspian as his best man.

"Daughters of Adam and Eve, Narnian lords and ladies, Beast Talking or Not and to the Northern Sky, the Western Woods, the Eastern Sea and the Southern Sun, you are here to bear witness to a momentous occasion," began Aslan, smiling at Lucy. Lucy took hold of Caspian's left hand with her right and the two of them knelt down on the steps to face Him.

"Do you, Lucy Pevensie, High Queen of Narnia, the Valiant Queen of Narnia, owner of the Dagger, Lady of the Eastern Seas take Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Lord of Telmar, Baron of Ettinsmoor, Duke of Lantern Waste, Duke of the Seven Isles, Duke of Galma, Count of the Western March, Emperor of Dragon Island and King of Terebinthia-"

Here, Edmund rolled his eyes and Eustace gave a snort of derision.

"-to be your husband?"

"I do," Lucy said, smiling.

"And do you Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Lord of Telmar, Baron of Ettinsmoor, Duke of Lantern Waste-"

Here, Edmund and Eustace both rolled their eyes and looked at each other with twin expressions of "Are you kidding?"

"- Duke of the Seven Isles, Duke of Galma, Count of the Western March, Emperor of Dragon Island and King of Terebinthia take Lucy Pevensie, High Queen of Narnia, the Valiant Queen of Narnia, owner of the Dagger, Lady of the Eastern Seas to be your wife?"

"I do," responded Caspian and it was music to Lucy's ears.

"Please say your vows," said Aslan with an almost-chuckle. "Lucy, you are first."

"Caspian, what can I say about you?" the Valiant Queen began. She could already feel her words catching in her throat as emotion threatened to overtake her. "Before you, all I read of love was in story books like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty-"

Here, the people in the crowds looked to each other in confusion. They were not familiar with the Other World nursery stories. However, Eustace, Edmund and Caspian were, the latter because Lucy had told him the stories over and over.

"Before you, I didn't think anyone could love me more than my family or even come close. And then there was you," she said, her voice breaking as she began to cry happily. The vows continued like this for another minute, at which end, there were cheers from the attending Lords and Ladies. Then came time for Caspian's vows, which were just a simple "I love you," because he was was crying so hard.

"With those words, you may exchange your rings," said Aslan. The rings were exchanged with nervous giggles from Lucy as she almost dropped Caspian's wedding band.

"I now pronounce you King and Queen Caspian the Tenth of Narnia, Owners of the Dagger, Lord and Lady of the Eastern Seas, Emperor and Empress of the Lone Islands, Lord and Lady of Cair Paravel, Lord and Lady of Telmar, Baron and Baroness of Ettinsmoor, Duke and Duchess of Lantern Waste, Duke and Duchess of the Seven Isles, Duke and Duchess of Galma, Count and Countess of the Western March, Emperor and Empress of Dragon Island and finally King and Queen of Terebinthia!"

The attending Lords and Ladies caused such a commotion as they cheered that the horses in the stables reared up in fright of the loud noise.

"You may kiss your bride, King Caspian," said Aslan.

Without hesitation, Caspian took Lucy into his arms and shared with her their first kiss as a married couple.


	34. Chapter 34

Lucy and Caspian graciously made their way through the throngs of lords and ladies who were congratulating them on their special day. Clouds of perfume wafted around their noses as women pushed forward for the chance to offer a congratulatory comment to their Majesties. Edmund was doing the manly cough thing trying to hold back his happy tears whereas Eustace was completely snotting into his pocket handkerchief.

Lucy giggled as her ladies-in-waiting pressed close to her, shouting "Congrats Lu!" and "Mrs. Caspian!" to make her blush.

Caspian chuckled at their antics and wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist.

"Yes she is _Mrs. _Caspian," answered he, trying out the title for the first time. Lucy was amazed at how melodic _Mrs. Caspian _sounded.

"My darling husband," she said, before she turned toward him and kissed his cheek.

Caspian smiled down at her as Lucy's ladies-in-waiting broke into a chorus of "aaaaaawwwwww"s. The crowd pushed the happy couple away from them then and the two were able to exit the great hall. Eustace and Edmund had pushed their way through the crowds of people and were right behind them

"Where are we going on our honeymoon, Caspian?" Lucy asked of her new husband as they began to walk down the front steps. From where they stood, they could see the front gates of the castle and everyone that lived in the village with in the grounds of Cair Paravel seemed to be standing there.

When they saw the newlyweds, they began to scream "Long live their Majesties!" and "All hail King Caspian! All hail Queen Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and waved at them.

"Thank you!" she called. "Thank you everyone! Your words mean a lot to us."

"They should," came a voice from behind them. Edmund, Eustace, Caspian and Lucy turned around to see a figure cloaked all in black with a hood that covered their face completely.

"Who are you?" said Edmund, laying a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself now or begone."

"Edmund," said the voice in a coo. "You don't need to be harsh with me." The figure reached up and removed their hood, the silk fabric seeming to pool at the back of their neck as their identity was revealed.

The golden sunlight shone of her long platinum blonde hair, turning it white. Her eyes were the lightest of blues and her lips were pink. Skin as ivory as snow but ever beautiful and moving with the grace of a swan, the figure stepped forward and held out her arms to embrace he who had, by now, drawn his sword towards her.

"Liliandil!" exclaimed Edmund as he was enveloped in her embrace. He dropped his sword with shock and his arms wrapped around her on instinct. After a few moments, Liliandil let go of him, turned and hugged Eustace as well.

"Dearest Eustace," said she in a form of a greeting. Eustace, having learned the way of being a true Narnian gentleman, bowed and kissed her hand.

"Milady, you look gorgeous," said he. "How did you enjoy this morning's nuptials between my cousin and his Majesty?"

"I wouldn't know," said Liliandil in response, suddenly going cold. "I was not invited."

"Liliandil, I didn't mean not to invite you," began Lucy. "In all of the wedding preparations, I forgot."

"Did you just think you could cast me aside after you were done with me like yesterday's dinner?" said Liliandil, turning to face Lucy. "Like I did nothing to help you defeat the Green Mist and _save_ Narnia."

"That's not how we were thinking at all," protested Caspian.

"You never bothered to write me," hissed Liliandil to him. "You said and I quote _I hope to see you again_. But have you up until now? No! You have not written one word of correspondence nor sent word by falcon or gryffin to tell me of any news. I have been sitting on my father's island this whole time, amusing myself by making new constellations, waiting until I received word of something going on."

"Liliandil," said Caspian, cutting her off. "We have been extremely busy and we apologize for not inviting you. However, you are here now so why don't you go inside with the other guests and we will seat you on Lucy's immediate right at the dinner party?"

After a few moments in which Liliandil could tell that they were being sincere, the star smiled.

"That would be most appreciated," she said as her scowl gave way to a genuine smile. "Sorry," she added in an apology. Caspian's mouth was still in tight line but he was amazed to see Lucy step forward and hug the star.

"Apology accepted. And you are to stay with us until we enter. No going in there with the other guests. You are more important."

"Do we still have to go in with the other guests?" asked Eustace.

"No," answered Lucy. "You never had to."

"That's not what Edmund said," began Eustace before he turned to Edmund. "You were trying to trick me!"

"And it almost worked," said Edmund with a snap of his fingers. "Darn it."

"Edmund, stop bothering Eustace," chided Lucy. She then lifted up the hem of her skirt slightly and began to descend the rest of the steps so that she was now walking upon the grassy meadows that were the grounds of Cair Paravel. As soon as her slippers hit the dewy grass, Lucy had kicked them off and was sprinting through the meadow.

"Come on, everyone!" she called, turning to face her fiancé, Liliandil, her brother and her cousin who were all still standing on the stairs and were looking at her as if she was mad.

"Why?" called back Edmund. "Look at you! You're getting grass stains on the hem of your wedding gown!"

"Edmund, can you please stop trying to act like a High King all the time and get your butt down here!" teased Lucy.

"But Lucy-" began Edmund but Lucy had come running back up the steps and was pulling Edmund down the steps. The High King sprinted to keep up with his little sister. When they got to the bottom of the steps, he kicked off his boots and unfastened his cloak, beginning to feel the freedom and adrenaline course through him. When Lucy took off again, he was right behind her, chasing her through the grassy meadows.

"Lucy, wait for me!" then called Caspian and Eustace at the same time and the two of them followed suit of Edmund, sprinting down the stairs, removing their cloaks and boots and taking off after Lucy. Liliandil smiled as she watched them.

"They act like children," said she to herself.

"That's because they still are," came a deep voice from beside her and the star turned to see herself face to face with Aslan. She curtsied to him and he gave her a deep and respectful nod.

"They always act so regal," observed Liliandil. "To see them like this is liberating."

"They act regal when they have to," responded Aslan. "In truth, they are usually like this."

"Really?" asked Liliandil, truly surprised. She let her eyes trail over them before she turned to talk to Aslan again.

"Sire, what is the situation for His Majesty High King Edmund?" she queried.

"He is a King with no Queen, nor anyone who could potentially fill that title," answered the Great Lion, sitting down.

"Is he searching for a Queen?" Liliandil pressed.

"Why, dear heart? Are you searching for a King?" Aslan then looked at her with a smirk.

"Aslan, I do believe that I have feelings for him," answered Liliandil. "But I know he does not think that way of me. I have seen the way other ladies looked at him in that room and know that any one of them feel the same as I."

"You never know until you ask him, dear one," responded Aslan. "Have faith."

"Yes, sir," said Liliandil with a smile.

"And now, my star, I must leave you, the others and these festivities," said Aslan as he flicked his golden tail.

"You're leaving, Sire?" the daughter of Ramandu asked him.

"Yes. I am known not to stay long."

"But wouldn't her Majesty be most depressed?"

"I have left before and if she truly has faith in me, she knows that I am not leaving her for good," was the Great Lion's response.

"But-" protested Liliandil but the Lion held up a giant paw in the signal that he wished for silence.

"Have faith, Liliandil. Perhaps Edmund does have a spot in that heart of his for an angel of the night sky such as you," said He and then he turned and walked back into the castle, leaving Liliandil slightly confused but very happy.

-Later that evening-

The aroma of roasted turkeys and chickens danced around the heads of the wedding guests as they returned to the great hall, which had been converted into a beautiful dining hall. From the floor-to-ceiling windows decorated with draped and thin white silk curtains to the shiny oak tables adorned with pink and purple flower arrangements, the great hall was completely transformed. Dryads and sprites from the woods were dancing through the air and singing, casting their petals and their sweet music around everyone.

When the petals touched the skin of the guests, they melted, acting like a moisturizer and leaving the skin smelling of roses. Some of the ladies were purposely trying to catch handfuls upon handfuls of the petals so as to smell radiant.

A trumpet sounded, signaling the guests to sit wherever they wished along the rows of tables, which the guests did quickly. Then a faun walked in and shouted "Applaud, milord and ladies for the King and Queen of Narnia!"

A thunder of applause arose from the tables as Caspian and Lucy swept inside the room. Caspian bowed and Lucy curtsied before he brought her into the middle of the dining hall to begin their first dance. As this was going on, the faun had announced Edmund and Eustace, who bowed as well as they stepped in and finally, the faun announced Liliandil.

The star stepped in timidly. There were gasps at her beauty, which made her uneasy. However, Edmund stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" he asked. Liliandil smiled and nodded, taking his hand. Leading her out onto the dance floor, Edmund couldn't imagine a happier moment in his life. He was going to dance with the girl he loved. As he spun Liliandil so that she was in first position with him, he looked over her shoulder and saw Eustace asking Lydia to dance with him. The lady-in-waiting blushed but smiled and took his hand.

"They would be cute together, don't you think?" asked he of Liliandil, who was now in a position where she could see Eustace and Lydia.

"They would," agreed the star. "But I think that they are happier just being best friends."

"But he's kissed her," pressed Edmund as he put Liliandil into a soft dip and brought her out of it.

"So they can be best friends with an occasional benefit," amended Liliandil with a slight shrug. Here, she turned, for this part of the dance required her to have her back against Edmund's front, his right hand on her waist and his left hand holding hers straight out.

As they joined Eustace and Lydia as well as Caspian and Lucy in the middle of the dance floor, they pressed their palms up so that they were facing each others palms and then they walked in a circle for four slow steps before the girls were spun outwards and then once again inwards.

"That would be fun, wouldn't you think?" asked Edmund of Liliandil in her ear as she was once more against his chest with her back and their palms were pressed to the others.

"What are you getting at, Edmund?" she asked as he spun her out again.

"I'm getting at the fact that maybe you and I should-" began Edmund but he stopped himself. However, it was not quick enough and Liliandil stumbled in her footing with surprise.

"You want to be best friends with me?" she asked of him, raising an eyebrow.

In the dance, the couples broke out of dancing with the other couples and returned to waltzing around the room.

"With an occasional benefit?" continued Liliandil.

"If that's what milady would wish," responded the High King, pulling her close. They continued to waltz around the room, their eyes never leaving one another's.

"I do," was all she responded before Edmund gently kissed her. And then the dance was over. Edmund let go of Liliandil's hand and waist, bowed low to her and walked over to where he was supposed to sit at table on Caspian's immediate right.

_Aslan was right_, thought Liliandil as she walked over to where Lucy was standing. _Edmund does love me._

"Who loves who?" asked Lucy.

"I didn't realize I was speaking aloud," admitted Liliandil.

"You didn't. I could tell from the expression on your face. Well, that and the fact that you just kissed my brother," said Lucy with a smile. "Getting acquainted, are you?"

Here, both girls giggled.

"Yes," responded Liliandil. "Shall we sit down now?"

Lucy motioned for her to step forward and so they walked up to the head table where she, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Caspian would be sitting.

After a faun helped Liliandil into her seat, he escorted Lucy to hers a few feet away.

"Your Grace," said he as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you, Retto," said Lucy, flashing him a smile as she sank like a falling soufflé into her chair. Caspian was then seated beside her, followed by Edmund on his immediate left and Eustace after Edmund.

With the trumpet sounding again, dinner was served. Everyone tucked in avidly, leaving no scrap of food and yet never dirtying their mouths or hands. Cutting into meat daintily, chewing slow bites. Liliandil thought it was quite tedious having to eat like this and from Lucy's expression, she was in agreement.

About halfway through dinner, Liliandil noticed that Lucy was craning her head around the dining hall, looking for someone. She watched as the Queen ducked her head to whisper something in Caspian's ear which in turn made the King begin to look too.

"I say," said Caspian in an exclamation. "Where has Aslan gone?"

"He left, Your Majesties," said Liliandil as she swallowed a spoonful of applesauce.

"When?" asked Lucy.

"When you were frolicking in the meadow, Lucy," responded the star. "Why?"

"Oh Edmund!" Lucy cried, looking at her brother. "He left… _again_!"

"Yeah, so?" asked Edmund of his sister.

"So he leaves at all important times!" continued Lucy. "He left during our coronation and according to Caspian, he left during his."

"Lucy, you know as well as I do that he is not going to be gone forever," said Edmund as he ate some of his steak. "Relax and enjoy your party."

Though Lucy nodded, Liliandil could see a troubled stare in Lucy's otherwise happy eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

"Where are we going for our honeymoon, Caspian?" Lucy asked once all the lords and ladies were gone from the palace.

The two of them sat outside in one of the gardens upon a weather-beaten stone bench that resided underneath an apple tree. Her white wedding dress shone even whiter in the moonlight and the stars that twinkled seemed to be reflected in her eyes.

Caspian took her left hand with his right and held it softly.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked of her. "I wanted you to decide."

"What are my options?" asked she of him excitedly.

"We could stay here," began Caspian but Lucy made a face. He chuckled and continued.

"We could go to Archenland or Calormen who have _**finally**_ started to get along with us. We could go to Galma or we could go north and spend some time up where the giants live. You've never actually seen the giants, have you?"

"No," answered Lucy. "Peter was the one that always got to travel. The rest of us usually stayed here unless it was war time and then it was just I that stayed. That is, until Edmund and I got to lead that one battle."

"Well, anyway, we could go there. Or, since I know how much you love the sea, we could travel back to the islands and explore them some more. Imagine going back to Coriarkin's island. Wouldn't that be fun? We could toss lint at the Dufflepuds," joked the King. Lucy smirked then and playfully swatted him.

"That would be rude, darling. Funny but rude," she chided. "But it would be nice to go back."

"It would take us a month to sail there," said Caspian.

"So we could a month of sailing + two weeks of actual honeymooning + the month of sailing back?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," responded Caspian. "But if you don't mind, my love, I wish for us to spend our first night here."

"And why is that?" asked Lucy coyly.

"Well… for one, it's home. We'd be most comfortable. Two, you've never seen the inside of my bedchambers before and three, I have been told that you have a surprise for me," answered Caspian.

"What if you were misinformed?" asked Lucy, who rose off the stone bench and began to walk away. But Caspian was suddenly behind her and he pulled her back against his chest.

"Too bad for me then, I guess," answered he in a whisper and then he kissed her neck.

After that kiss, Lucy would not be able to tell you a lot of things about what happened on that night.

She would not be able to tell you which entrance she used to bring Caspian into the castle with her, nor which hallways she used to get to her bedroom while Caspian went to his. She wouldn't be able to tell you how exactly she got her dress off and slipped into her new lingerie or how she managed to do up her night robe when her fingers were shaking with excitement. She wouldn't be able to tell you exactly what Lydia or Chantale said to her as she left, although she imagined they were saying something along the lines of "Good luck", nor tell you how exactly she got to Caspian's bedchambers.

But after that… she could tell you everything.

She could tell you how he kissed her the moment she got inside, how his hands wrapped around her waist. How somehow her night robe undid even though she never felt his hands undo the silk belt. How he actually tucked her into bed before climbing in beside her. His chuckle of surprise and love when he actually focused on what she was wearing. And how she truly became his. _His_ Lucy. Forever.

-_The morning after_-

Sunlight shone through the layers and layers of curtains that hung down to cover the huge stained glass window that Caspian had in his bedchambers. It cast tiny rainbows all over his walls and floor. A few birds could be heard softly chirping just outside the window, song as sweet as honey. Inside the bedchamber, two figures could be seen resting in a bed draped with a golden comforter. The two figures, a young man and woman, were both asleep, with their hands intertwined with one another's.

The young woman had her face against the young man's bare chest and she was breathing deeply, sounding relaxed. The golden comforter came up to her shoulders, keeping her warm and was a soft contrast to her brown hair that gently swept over them.

The young man's lips rested against the young woman's forehead and had a smile upon them. He clearly was contented in whatever company she provided for him or whatever scenario his dreams presented him with.

"Rise and shine!" someone yelled, interrupting the peace and quiet. This shout was followed by a loud bang, which made Caspian and Lucy awake with a start. Both sat up and began to scream.

Lucy kept the comforter pulled up to her chest and was reaching for her night robe when her tired eyes focused on the face of her brother, who was holding a pot and a spoon.

"You jerk, Edmund!" she screeched as she wiggled underneath the comforter so that she could put on her night robe without Edmund seeing anything. Slipping the fabric around her, putting her arms through the sleeves and tying up the long robe, Lucy came back up so that she could glare at the High King.

"What were you thinking?" Caspian demanded of his new brother-in-law.

"I was thinking that it is now noon and you two hadn't gotten up yet," said Edmund, smiling devilishly.

"I hate you," said Lucy.

"I've been told that before," said Edmund, lowering his pot and spoon. "So what are my two favourite people in the world planning on doing today?"

"Going back to sleep," huffed Lucy, who fluffed up the comforter. She crawled back underneath its softness and snuggled against the pillows. Caspian followed suit and with a groan, he lifted one of the many pillows and covered his head with it.

What they did not expect was that Edmund grabbed another pillow and began hitting them with it.

"Get up, you lazies!" he yelled. Then there was another voice.

"Edmund! What in the name of the Great Lion are you doing?"

It was Liliandil.

"Leave them alone and come with me now. We'll go to lunch. Let them have their fun whether that be sleeping in or whatever they wish to do," she said with a smile.

"This is more fun than eating lunch," said Edmund. "I love to torment my little sister."

"Well your little sister wishes you to go away," muttered Lucy against the pillows.

"Oh don't be like that, Lu," said Edmund and then "Ow! Liliandil, let go!"

"Bye!" Liliandil called and then Lucy heard the bedchamber door close. Looking up from her pillow, she realized that Liliandil had dragged Edmund out of the room.

"Thank the Lion!" she sighed, settling back in the sheets. "He's gone!"

"Your brother, although I do love him to death, seems to act like a five year old when he wishes to make you angry," observed Caspian.

"Ugh," moaned the Queen and she rolled over so that her face was buried in the pillow. Caspian chuckled and then Lucy felt his lips softly traveling over the nape of her neck. She felt goosebumps appear upon her arms, neck and back and she shivered.

"Are you still cold?" asked her King.

Lucy thought about saying "No" but then she realized that if she said "Yes", he would hold her. So she nodded. And Caspian did what she thought he would. Turning her so that her back was to him, he pulled her backward so that she was nestled against him.

"Better?"

"You're _very_ warm," she answered as he resumed kissing her neck.

"I thought so," whispered he against her skin. "Do you really want to go down to lunch?"

"No," Lucy whispered back.

"I agree with that too," said Caspian and then he turned her so that she was facing him.

"I love you," Lucy declared as Caspian kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," responded the King. "And now, my Queen, would you care for a repeat of last night?"

Here, Lucy smiled and blushed.

"Of course," she answered and then there was bliss for two more hours.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Announcement!

I had originally had a sequel up for the past two years called "A Treasured Era." Not very many people were reading it and most of the reviews were negative. I also have been busy with secondary school so I haven't been writing at all really and lost my muse for writing for awhile. Therefore, I have taken down the sequel.


End file.
